Akano 00
by Centoloman
Summary: Spin off "histórico" de Recuerdos-Memorias-Akano, en el que se cuenta la historia de la familia hasta el comienzo de Memorias
1. A legend is born

Akano 00.1 - A legend is born

_Ha llegado el momento de tomar el libro y abrir sus sellos, el momento en que los secretos son revelados, en el que historia y leyenda se confunden y se hacen una para siempre iluminando el futuro con el esplendor de las glorias pretéritas. Ha llegado el momento de retroceder en el tiempo para conocer la historia detrás de las historias._

**00.1 A Legend is born**

El verano parecía llegar a su fin. Los árboles habían dado ya sus frutos y la temperatura había comenzado a bajar, aunque muy despacio. De entre las sombras del bosque, emergió un joven de pelo castaño peinado en una larga melena y complexión atlética, seguida por una chica de menor estatura que él, con el pelo oscuro y unos brillantes ojos verdes que parecían reflejar el color de los campos.

– ¡Llegamos! – exclamó triunfal aunque jadeante el muchacho.

Ante él se alzaban las blancas murallas de la ciudadela de la que sólo había oído hablar en las lejanas leyendas que su padre y Heimdolf se empeñaban en hacerle memorizar desde su niñez. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas, y trató de recuperar el aliento después de contemplar extasiado como, al fin, había llegado al final de su viaje.

– Llegamos – repitió, mirando a su compañera con una mueca de total felicidad.

– Kumhard… – murmuró ella en un tono que parecía llamar a la calma. – ¿Estás seguro de esto?

– Kumaru – sonrió él, levantando su índice derecho en señal de corrección. – Ya te lo he dicho, es mejor que no sepan nuestros nombres… No querrás que nos encuentren…

– Han pasado cuatro años y medio… ¿De veras crees que…?

– No – se anticipó, meneando la cabeza. – Probablemente hayan dicho que morimos o algo así, para amedrentar a los que quieran hacerlo de ahora en adelante… pero más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no crees?

El joven de ojos plateados volvió a sonreír mirando fijamente a la chica, esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

– Así que los hermanos Kumhard y Lilliandra Åska son ahora los hermanos Akano, Kumaru y Rin, ¿vale?

– Vale – resopló ella.

La noche se cernía ya sobre la Sociedad de Almas, así que decidieron pasar allí, al amparo de los muros, símbolos de un sueño que, al fin, conquistarían, la última noche de su viaje. Habían recorrido muchos kilómetros aquel día, y no compensaría forzar más la marcha. No conseguirían nada hasta que llegase el amanecer.

Habían partido del Bosque de Midgaard hacía ya cuatro años y medio y al fin habían llegado a su destino, aunque en el momento de su partida no supieran que era aquel. Kumhard estaba harto de la cerrazón de su pueblo. Sabía por las Escrituras que había estudiado como parte de su educación que todo lo que hubiera más allá del bosque era un peligro para el bosque, pero quería confirmarlo por sí mismo.

Quería saber, también, si aquella profecía era cierta. Si eran ellos los poseedores de la verdadera sabiduría, del conocimiento que haría cambiar al mundo si alguna vez los extranjeros consiguieran arrebatárselo. Su estudio le había llevado a la conclusión de que si quería encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas tenía que emprender el viaje.

La muerte de su padre lo había impedido. Durante varios meses el viejo Heimdolf, el Gran Druida, y el resto de miembros del Consejo de Ancianos le habían insistido a tiempo y a destiempo para que ocupase la cátedra que había dejado libre su progenitor. Pero él era demasiado diferente. Su mente era libre, no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Tenía que volar.

Tras meses de meditación y un profundo dilema interior, una noche había cogido a su hermana y ambos se habían ido. Estaría profundamente agradecido a Lil… Rin por haberse embarcado con él en aquella odisea, aunque nunca hubiera reunido el valor para decírselo.

Pasaron bastantes penurias durante el comienzo de su viaje en aquellas tierras hostiles y desconocidas. Afortunadamente, el destino puso en su camino a un anciano llamado Simenop que los había acogido durante varios años, hasta el día en que, cansado ya de vivir, había entregado su espíritu a la magnanimidad de los dioses.

Él les había enseñado las costumbres de aquellas tierras extrañas y a leer aquellas extrañas letras que en nada se parecían a las runas en las que había aprendido a escribir. Pero también les había enseñado a manejar la magia de los ancestros, algo que él llamaba reiatsu y que componía la energía de todo lo existente, aunque Lilliandra nunca había mostrado tanto entusiasmo como él al aprenderlo.

Había sido también aquel peculiar anciano quien les había hablado de la Ciudadela de las Almas Puras, el Sereitei, donde habitaban los mayores guerreros del orbe: los shinigamis. Sin saberlo, Simenop acababa de concretar en la realidad lo que Kumaru había soñado de pequeño, volando con la imaginación por las viejas leyendas, y el joven inmediatamente supo que aquel era su destino.

Estaba convencido de que aquello había sido lo que secretamente le había impulsado a abandonar todo lo que conocía y comenzar aquella loca aventura, arrastrando a su hermana en un viaje que no tenía un rumbo fijo, cuya única meta era un borrón blanquecino en su imaginación.

Mientras él velaba, Lilliandra, ahora Rin, se revolvía en sueños. Ella nunca había querido abandonar el bosque. Era feliz allí, en su casa, con sus amigos… con su hermano. Disfrutaba de la paz más absoluta en aquel rincón de todo; pero su confianza irracional en su hermano le había empujado a seguirlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era mejor eso que estar sola, sin él ni su padre, se decía. Aquel, aunque su hermano no lo supiera, había sido su consuelo durante los dos largos viajes que les habían llevado hasta el Distrito 57 Oeste, donde se habían encontrado con Simenop, aquel anciano tan agradable, y desde allí al Sereitei, donde esperaba encontrar un lugar en la nueva vida de su hermano.

No compartía el sueño de Kumhard (ella nunca podría renunciar aquellos nombres que les habían otorgado los dioses) de ser un shinigami, pero no soportaría separarse de él, así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, había decidido ir con él a enfrentarse a su destino sin poner ninguna traba, sin quejarse. Le bastaba con que su hermano fuera feliz y si eso era así, ella seguramente también podría encontrar la felicidad.

Ella no sería shinigami, estaba convencida de ello. Nunca le habían atraído los relatos de batallas con los que soñaba su hermano. ¿Habría sitio para ella más allá de aquellas murallas? ¿Cómo sería su nueva vida?

La mañana llegó entre la agitación del sueño y ambos reanudaron la marcha. La puerta Oeste, por la que pensaban entrar, estaba cerrada por alguna razón que no entendieron, así que encaminaron sus pasos, tal y como le habían indicado los habitantes de la pequeña aldea que se alzaba junto a la muralla, hacia la puerta Norte en un trayecto que ocupó la mitad de su jornada.

Tal y como les había advertido Simenop, la entrada estaba custodiada por un gran gigante vestido de negro que procuraba que nadie la cruzara sin la debida autorización. Kumaru y Rin carecían de ella, así que tuvieron que dar media vuelta. Precisamente en ese momento, se les acercó un joven de la misma edad que Kumaru.

Era un poco más bajo que él. Tenía un cabello plateado que relucía al sol, no muy largo y peinado hacia atrás de forma que quedara de punta. Unas cejas bastante pobladas y una barba de chivo, que sólo le cubría el mentón, cubrían su rostro, en el que destacaban dos ojos carmesíes de mirada aviesa y unos relucientes colmillos que asomaban por debajo de su labio superior. Todo el conjunto le daba la impresión de ser una bestia salvaje, aunque en aquel momento parecía relajado y hasta inofensivo.

Había salido de su tierra para conocer el resto del mundo que, según decían los ancianos, tenían la obligación de proteger. Añoraba las Montañas del Aullido, su verdadero hogar, pero en aquel largo vagar había conocido a un hombre que le habían cambiado su vida: un shinigami. Fue él quien le mostró que su verdadera vocación era aquella y le impulsó a darse cuenta de que, si realmente quería ser el guerrero fuerte y el líder sabio que su pueblo necesitaba, aquel era realmente el camino que debía seguir.

Algún día sería el Caudillo, sucediendo a su padre, el viejo König, en la cabeza de todo el clan. Esperaba que aún quedasen muchos años para eso, pero sabía que llegaría el día, tarde o temprano, en que debería asumir semejante cambio. Estaría preparado para entonces.

– ¿Por qué no le has dicho que vienes por el examen? – se interesó, sin entrar en más preámbulos.

– ¿Examen? – preguntó desconcertado Kumaru.

– ¡Claro! ¡El de ingreso en la Academia! – exclamó el recién llegado. – ¿Estás aquí por eso no?

– Sí, sí – asintió.

Al viejo Simenop se le había olvidado mencionar algo tan importante como aquello. Había sido una suerte encontrarse con aquel chico de aspecto casi animal que ahora se había acercado al gigante para presentarse a sí mismo y a sus dos acompañantes, de quien el guardia, en un alarde de capacidad mental, se había olvidado ya.

– Mi nombre es Kaiser – les dijo despreocupado al pasar la puerta y comenzar a caminar por las blancas callejuelas. – Kaiser Wolf.

– Kum… Akano Kumaru – contestó él. – Esta es mi hermana Rin.

– Rin… – murmuró él a la vez que tomaba la mano de la muchacha sutilmente por los dedos y la besaba. – Un placer.

Aquel gesto, entre lo ridículo y lo romántico, había provocado una risita nerviosa en Lilliandra. Era el arma mágica de Kaiser Wolf, aunque no siempre daba el resultado esperado. No es que a Kumhard le hiciera mucha gracia, pero se lo tomó bien al ver la sonrisa de su hermana, que hacía días que había desaparecido de su rostro.

La Academia era un edificio imponente, mayor que cualquiera que pudieran haber visto en sus pueblos natales o durante sus viajes. Era una gran construcción blanca, como todo allí, con unas grandes puertas de madera ante las que se agolpaba ahora una gran multitud.

La afluencia de gente para, supuestamente, realizar el examen de ingreso había obligado a formar un dispositivo especial que contuviera a los aspirantes. Por eso había allí dos profesores y varios shinigamis académicos, según averiguarían más tarde cuando comprendieron qué signigicaban los distintos uniformes que llevaban.

Ya estaban a punto de entrar cuando los empujones de una marea de gente que avanzaba bruscamente, que casi consiguieron tirar a Rin, les apartaron del camino bruscamente. Indignados, se giraron para dar con la causa: un hombre bastante alto y corpulento que abría paso a gritos y manotazos para un grupo de tres personas que le seguía.

Kumaru estiró la cabeza, poniéndose de puntillas, para ver de quién se trataba. El grupo correspondía, probablemente a una familia, un hombre, su mujer y su hijo, a juzgar por las edades que parecían tener. Eran todos bastante altos, especialmente los varones, aunque la mujer sobrepasaba por mucho la media de su sexo.

Los dos adultos miraban por encima del hombro, despectivamente, a la chusma que los rodeaba y sus vestidos eran lujosos y distinguidos. Aunque el hijo, que caminaba discretamente en la retaguardia del grupo, compartía en lo global aquella misma imagen de sentirse superior a los demás, había en él una expresión un poco más humilde que la de sus progenitores.

– ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Rin, que había trepado por la espalda de su hermano y se había subido a caballito para poder alcanzar a ver mejor.

– ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? – respondió su improvisada montura, a quien también le había picado la curiosidad.

– ¡Abran paso! – bramaba aquel grandullón que encabezaba la marcha. – ¡Paso a los Ashartîm!

– ¿Ashartîm?

– Una de las familias más poderosas del Sereitei – explicó Kaiser. – Les corresponde por derecho la Capitanía de la Sexta División. Ese – señaló al hombre que semejaba ser el padre – es Farés Asharet, cabeza de familia y Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón del Gotei 13.

– ¿Por eso lleva esa capa con el seis en la espalda? – intervino Rin.

– Exacto – sonrió Kaiser, con cierto gesto de galán de película.

– Capitán… – murmuró Kumaru impresionado.

Tardaron casi una hora en poder entrar en el edificio. El salón al que los condujeron era un inmenso dojo en el que, casi milagrosamente, cabían todos los asistentes y debían mostrar sus habilidades en el manejo del reiatsu y con la espada.

Los nervios le atenazaban, pero Kumaru, tras ver al resto de examinandos, se convenció de que el entrenamiento al que Simenop le había sometido durante años había sido suficiente como para superar aquel examen. Y así fue, la superó sin dificultades y pronto fue a ocupar una plaza entre el grupo de los admitidos, bastante más reducido que el de los que ya habían sido rechazados.

Le siguió Rin, que se debatía entre su convencimiento de no querer ser una shinigami y el orgullo que le impulsaba a no hacer el ridículo delante de tanta gente. Ella también había seguido el entrenamiento de aquel que les había tratado casi como si fueran sus propios hijos. Aunque no compartiera el sueño de su hermano, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por seguirle y eso implicaba aquella nueva prueba.

Una vez más, la confianza ciega que ponía en Kumaru le hizo decidirse por demostrar lo mucho que había aprendido de Simenop. No dejaría que él pasara aquella prueba solo, ya descubriría más tarde una manera de poder mantenerse siempre cerca sin tener que ejercer aquella profesión que, no sabía por qué, pues tampoco había tenido contacto con los shinigamis antes de aquel día, sabía que no estaba hecha para ella.

Ocupó su lugar en el grupo de los elegidos junto a su hermano, y tuvieron que esperar hasta el último turno para que Kaiser, con una prueba excelente, se les uniera. Estaban celebrándolo los tres junto cuando un estrépito inesperado les anunció la irrupción en la sala de un nuevo grupo de gente.

Un silencio, sólo roto por un tímido murmullo, sucedió al estrépito cuando vieron que los que habían llegado al dojo no eran otros que los todopoderosos Ashartîm, acompañados por un hombre que vestía el uniforme negro y blanco que a esas alturas ya habían identificado con los shinigamis, aunque por encima vestía una prenda que parecía una bata o una chaqueta larga de color anaranjado.

Las miradas persiguieron al heredero de la casa nobiliaria mientras precedía a su padre hacia el centro del salón. Era muy alto, como ya habían podido comprobar en el encontronazo que habían tenido a la entrada de la Academia, aunque ahora pudieron comprobar lo largo que parecía. Llevaba el pelo oscurísimo no muy corto, aunque tampoco podría considerarse melena. Iba exquisitamente peinado y una finísima barba bien recortada cubría su rostro en el que destacaban dos pequeñas gafas de montura dorada sobre sus ojos.

Farés Asharet le seguía varios metros por detrás, con una expresión de no muchos amigos. Su imagen la dominaba una espesa barba salpicada tímidamente por las canas. El pelo, liso y menos atacado por aquellos pelos blancos, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta que recogía en un coletero plateado que llamaba bastante la atención.

El Capitán se detuvo en un margen del círculo destinado a los exámenes, en el que se había adentrado su hijo. Ante la expectación de todo el mundo, el examinador jefe juntó el valor necesario para adelantarse y preguntarle qué hacía allí.

– Soy Sadoq Asharet – informó el joven. – Me presento a la prueba de ingreso.

– P… per… pero…

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a buena parte de los presentes. Los nobles estaban exentos de la instrucción. Habían nacido para ser shinigamis y se graduaban inmediatamente llegada la edad, pues durante toda su vida habían preparado para ello. Estaban por encima de aquellos requisitos exigidos a la plebe a la que, en el caso de muchos de ellos, detestaban.

Sin embargo, Sadoq Asharet era diferente. Desde que era un niño había visto en comportarse como las almas inferiores un gesto de rebeldía ante las estrictas normas de su padre. Aquella se le antojaba como la rebeldía definitiva, que dejaría a su familia en evidencia. Simplemente estar allí era una victoria.

– ¡Hágale caso! – bramó el Capitán del Sexto Escuadrón. – Si mi hijo quiere rebajarse al nivel de esta escoria… que lo haga.

El desprecio de alto mandatario no pareció surgir mayor efecto en la adormilada masa que bastante hacía con conseguir mantenerse en pie ante semejante presencia. Muchos de ellos notaron que les costaba respirar e incluso hubo quien se desmayó ante la imponente energía que desprendía el Capitán en aquel momento.

– ¡¿Quiere obedecerme?!

– S… Sí, Señor…

Una hora después, cuando el sol caía ya tras las montañas del Oeste, los nuevos académicos salían de nuevo al aire libre tras recibir las instrucciones necesarias de cara al comienzo de las clases, la semana siguiente. Lo primero que debían hacer era encontrar un lugar donde vivir, preferentemente en los primeros distritos del Sereitei, los más próximos a la Academia, pues en aquel tiempo aún no se facilitaba residencia para los estudiantes.

Habían resuelto que se alojarían en una casa situada en el Distrito 7 Oeste, a una hora de caminata desde el lugar donde realizarían sus estudios. Kumaru y Rin la habían descubierto en la última jornada de viaje. Estaba abandonada, aunque parecía que había quedado vacía hacía bien poco. Aunque ella había propuesto pasar allí la noche, su hermano tenía una especial ansia por ver aquella noche ya las murallas del Sereitei, así que habían seguido caminando. Sí, aquel sería un buen refugio para los tres.

Mientras tanto, en la increíble mansión de los Ashartîm, Sadoq Asharet se refugiaba sonriente en su cuarto, donde los gritos de su padre, que aún no se resignaba a la humillación que habían padecido aquella tarde, no podrían perturbar su paz. Había vencido. Había entrado en la Academia, como uno más, y allí se relacionaría con el resto de estudiantes de su edad, futuros compañeros.

En el bosque, Rin trataba de mostrarse tan satisfecha como su hermano y su nuevo amigo, que charlaban animadamente. Aunque había seguido fiel a su promesa, era consciente de que había entrado en un círculo del que sería difícil salir. ¿Merecería la pena?

A medida que el sol caía sobre el Sereitei y el Rukongai, aquellos tres jóvenes se vanagloriaban de la hazaña que habían realizado aquella tarde, mientras la chiquilla trataba de idear una forma de seguir aquel camino sin traicionarse a sí misma ni a la promesa que se había hecho. Comenzaba una nueva etapa, una nueva vida y ellos lo sabían. De lo que no eran conscientes era de que, en aquel mismo día, había comenzado a forjarse la mayor de las leyendas.


	2. Good ole' times

Akano 00.1 - A legend is born

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rin se deshiciera de sus responsabilidades como académica. Fue antes incluso de lo que había esperado e incluso soñado, pero no del modo en el que lo hubiera deseado. Una enfermedad respiratoria bastante grave la postró en cama durante meses el primer invierno que pasaron en el Sereitei.

Había conseguido ocultárselo a Kumaru y a Kaiser durante semanas, pero llegó un momento en que su deterioro físico se hizo imposible de esconder. Inmediatamente, se encendieron las alarmas en los dos amigos, que se volcaron completamente en el cuidado de la muchacha.

Tras mucha insistencia, consiguieron la ayuda médica del mismísimo Minami Keita, el joven Teniente de la Cuarta División, quien prometía llegar alguien importante en aquel campo. Su asistencia fue suficiente para que se recuperara.

Sin embargo, aquella enfermedad supuso un antes y un después. Se trataba de la misma dolencia que había acabado con la vida de su padre. Era incurable, aunque con los cuidados precisos podría vivir normalmente como cualquier otra persona. Eso sí, nunca podría llegar a ser una shinigami como, se suponía, deseaba.

Pero la respuesta al pesar del Teniente Minami al comunicar la noticia a su paciente fue una sonrisa de alivio que Rin fue incapaz de ocultar. Aquello despertó las sospechas de su hermano. ¿Por qué sonreía? Su carrera como shinigami había acabado… ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana? Una noche en que Kaiser estaba ausente decidió poner fin a sus dudas preguntándole.

– Nunca he querido ser shinigami – le respondió directamente.

– ¿Qué?

En la cabeza de Kumaru aquello no parecía tener sentido. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermana? ¿Por qué no quería ser shinigami? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué había estado fingiendo durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado? Su sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas, pero la sorpresa pudo a la indignación y permaneció boquiabierto mirando a Rin.

– Ni siquiera quería salir del bosque pero…

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– Estabas tan ilusionado… Además, ¿te hubieras quedado? – le preguntó. – ¿A que no?

– Vale, pero…

– No iba a vivir en Midgaard sin ti – le cortó. – Así que me fui contigo… pero puedo estar contigo sin ser un shinigami.

– Sigo sin entender por qué no me lo dijiste antes…

– No quería chafarte los planes, simplemente eso… – arguyó, tratando de no ofender a su hermano. – Además… ahora ya no hay nada más que hacerle.

Saber aquello afectó profundamente a Kumaru. El anteriormente impulsivo jovenzuelo venido de los bosques del sur, se volvió más prudente. Sopesaba mucho todo lo que hacía y siempre trataba de atar bien todos los cabos antes de actuar. Por aquel entonces, comenzó a interesarse también por las modernas y exóticas técnicas de meditación que comenzaban a llegar de las lejanas tierras del Este, muchas de ellas aún inexploradas.

Kaiser, que fue junto con Rin el testigo más directo de todo aquel cambio, solía bromear afirmando que Kumaru, el nuevo Kumaru, aportaba la dosis de cordura necesaria dentro de aquel triunvirato que formaban junto a Sadoq. Las capacidades de los tres jóvenes estaban muy por encima de las del resto de sus compañeros. Aquello, más que enfrentarles y convertirles en rivales acérrimos, les había unido y había contribuido a que se forjara entre ellos una amistad entrañable y férrea. Eran prácticamente como hermanos.

A pesar de que el joven noble nunca acabó de dar el paso definitivo de abandonar su casa natal, lo cierto es que pasaba bastantes horas en la por aquel entonces pequeña cabaña de los Akano, junto a sus tres amigos. Al final, acabó enamorándose perdidamente de Rin, pero era incapaz de confesárselo a ella o a sus dos amigos.

Pero lo que, por encima de todo, les había unido era la conciencia de tener un destino común. En ellos tres se daba una extraña confluencia: los tres eran portadores o depositarios de una profecía. Los saberes escondidos de los que hablaban los sacerdotes del Bosque de Midgaard, parecían tener su correlato en la última misión del clan Wolf como defensores del norte o el poder definitivo que estaba prometido a los Ashartîm.

Hablaban de aquello a todas horas, imaginándose su futuro y haciendo planes para lo que hubiera de venir. Aquellas ensoñaciones juveniles estimulaban al máximo sus capacidades intelectuales, y, a pesar de todo, no les distraían de sus obligaciones académicas, en las que seguían destacando muy por encima de la media de sus compañeros.

Aquella distracción les acompañó durante los cuatro años reglamentarios que por aquel entonces debían permanecer los alumnos en la Academia. Los tres se graduaron con honores y por todo el Sereitei se hacían ya eco de las virtudes de aquellos tres novatos que aún daban sus primeros pasos en el verdadero mundo de los shinigami.

Se habían jurado mutuamente permanecer siempre juntos y, como escenario de aquella promesa, habían decidido solicitar los tres el ingreso en la Décima División, liderada por Georgos el Grande, quien había sido uno de sus profesores durante su estancia en la Academia y con quien habían mantenido una estrecha relación, extraña entre maestros y alumnos.

Sin embargo, aquella fue una batalla que Sadoq no pudo ganar. La vacante producida por la repentina promoción del Capitán de la Novena División, fue suplida inmediatamente por Xabier Suddley, el Teniente de la Sexta División. Aquello dejaba el camino libre a Farés Asharet para hacer valer todo el peso de la tradición y toda su influencia para que su hijo primogénito ocupara, según exigía el protocolo, el segundo lugar en la escala de mando de la Sexta División.

Kaiser y Kumaru lamentaron enormemente perder a su otro "hermano", pero no pudieron variar la solicitud para dirigirse al escuadrón donde su amigo sería el nuevo Teniente y acabaron ingresando en la Décima División.

Su Capitán y los altos cargos del Gotei 13 se dieron cuenta muy pronto de que su potencial era todavía mucho mayor del que se rumoreaba. Muy rápido fueron promovidos a oficiales, pero ni siquiera aquello parecía hacer justicia a las increíbles capacidades de los dos novatos. Así, tan sólo un año después de haberse graduado, Kumaru fue nombrado Teniente de la Novena División, bajo el mando de Xabier Suddley mientras que Kaiser ocupó el mismo puesto en la Décima.

De la misma forma que las tenencias, tampoco tardaron en llegar los puestos de cierta responsabilidad en la Academia. Su labor como colaboradores de los Departamentos, ya en su etapa de alumnos, les llevó a convertirse en profesores y a asumir cargos importantes en algunas secciones de la institución educativa no mucho después de abandonar su periodo de instrucción.

Afortunadamente para él, el flamante segundo del Escuadrón del Capitán Suddley obtuvo permiso para poder residir de forma habitual en su casa, la pequeña cabaña que habían ocupado en el Distrito 7 Oeste. Allí vivía aún Rin, en la más absoluta tranquilidad. Ella había encontrado también su sitio, cuidando de su exitoso y cada vez más célebre hermano y de sus dos amigos, aunque fuera en la distancia.

Incluso se había acostumbrado a aquel nombre y había cedido a los encantos de galán que ponía en práctica Kaiser. Durante una pequeña temporada habían mantenido una relación sentimental, que no había sentado muy bien a Sadoq, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo a los ojos de los demás y sólo se desahogaba en la intimidad de su cuarto en la Mansión Asharet. De todas formas Kaiser y Rin se dieron cuenta de que no era su destino estar juntos.

Establecidos de forma estable en lo que sería la Mansión Akano, Kumaru comenzó, para sorpresa de su hermana pequeña, a recuperar viejas costumbres del bosque de Midgaard. Así, frente al portal de la casa, como mandaba la tradición, plantó un olivo, el árbol de los Dioses, que garantizaba protección a la vivienda y la convertía en tierra sagrada.

Más tarde, había comenzado a excavar el santuario que correspondía a cada uno de los varones de los Åska, aquella especie de refugio personal en el que serían custodiados celosamente todos los objetos de su propietario hasta el advenimiento del Ragnarok, el final de los días.

Rin nunca le preguntó el motivo de todo aquello, pero tampoco era necesario. Lo sabía de sobra porque ella también lo experimentaba muy a menudo. A pesar de que su decisión de ser un shinigami siguiera firme, Akano Kumaru comenzaba a echar de menos a Kumhard Åska y a su tierra de Midgaard.

Rin no bajaba nunca al santuario de su hermano, sabía que estaba totalmente prohibido para alguien que no fuera el dueño a excepción de que este hubiera muerto o le hubiera concedido su permiso. Así había sido desde siempre, desde que el Señor de las Aguas había fundado la aldea en el bosque y había encomendado las escrituras a los Custodios de la Luz y a los Hijos del Trueno, los Sken y los Åska.

Allí abajo, Kumaru pasaba muchas horas estudiando y entrenando sin desmayo. La vida del shinigami le llenaba mucho más que la de asistente de los sacerdotes a la que se suponía que estaba destinado, pero sentía que aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar aquello a lo que realmente había sido llamado por los dioses y no podía relajarse en su búsqueda.

Aquel era el motivo que le había llevado a recuperar aquellos retazos del pasado. Akano Kumaru era una criatura de ficción, de su imaginación. Aunque fuera a seguir manteniendo esa careta, pues ahora sentía que ya no podía cambiarla, el que verdaderamente era él era Kumhard Åska, y era él quien había sido llamado. Si recuperaba, aunque fuera sólo para él, a Kumhard Åska, podría entender qué es lo que le faltaba.

Pero él no era el único que había progresado. Dos años viviendo sola, hasta que Kumaru había conseguido el permiso definitivo para vivir fuera del Sereitei, habían hecho mucho más fuerte a Rin. Al final, el Capitán Minami Keita le había concedido permiso para ir a recibir el tratamiento al Sereitei, en el Cuartel Hospital de la Cuarta División.

Aquello supuso un profundo cambio para ella. Descubrió un nuevo modo de ser shinigami. Sanar a los que lo necesitaban se le ofrecía como el verdadero camino que ella debía seguir, el que los dioses altísimos habían puesto para ella. Su destino era aquel.

Con cierto afán, a pesar de la reticencia inicial del Capitán Minami, se empeñó en retomar sus estudios en la Academia. La condición que le puso su mentor era que sólo se le permitiría el ingreso en la Cuarta División, por lo que debía especializarse en las artes curativas. Aquello no supuso ningún problema para ella, era precisamente lo que pretendía.

Aunque su hermano había aceptado ya hacía tiempo que su hermana no seguiría sus pasos y se había acostumbrado a ello, se llevó una gratísima sorpresa al verla de nuevo utilizando el uniforme de académica. Rin se graduó entre las primeras de su promoción e ingresó en el escuadrón médico y de apoyo logístico como estaba previsto.

Su dedicación cada obsesiva a su trabajo y sus cada vez mayores conocimientos y capacidades técnicas hicieron que pronto se ganara el puesto de Teniente. Sólo superaban sus habilidades médicas las del gran Minami Keita, a quien apodaban el Nigromante, el mayor médico que había pisado la Sociedad de almas.

Los dos hermanos Akano eran ahora ya Tenientes y su apellido comenzó a hacerse famoso en todo el Sereitei como símbolo de éxito. Se auparon casi al nivel de los grandes clanes, lo que suscitó ciertas envidias entre sus miembros, pero sus méritos justificaban su posición preponderante y el apoyo del heredero de los Ashartîm era suficiente como para ahuyentar a posibles conspiradores movidos por la ambición.

Sin embargo, siempre rechazaron el boato y la ceremoniosidad que iban asociados a la relevancia social en su mundo. De todas formas, a pesar de que ellos no querían llamar la atención sobre sí mismos, aquello influía notablemente y así, la pequeña cabaña se convirtió pronto en la Mansión Akano, que nada tenía que envidiarle a las casas de los nobles.

La cercanía provocada por la nueva posición social había estrechado los lazos entre Sadoq y los hermanos Akano y le había terminado por convencer del amor que sentía hacia Rin. Una noche, durante una gala en su casa, decidió confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Aturdido, escuchó como ella respondía a su declaración con una muy parecida. Era algo que los dos se habían callado por miedo durante mucho tiempo, pero, al final, todo se había resuelto.

Poco después de aquello, Sadoq y Rin se casaron y tuvieron su primer hijo, Ajaz, que estaría destinado a suceder a su padre en lo que sería la renovada estirpe de los Ashartîm, que se iría alejando progresivamente de las tradiciones que Sadoq tanto odiaba, como se había dicho tantas y tantas veces.

Así pasaron los años y las décadas, tranquilamente. Ninguno de los cuatro era ya el adolecente alocado de antaño y su madurez era cada vez mayor. Sus preocupaciones, mucho más adultas, dieron paso a otras mucho más adultas que sustituyeron poco a poco a las ensoñaciones juveniles que habían alimentado su imaginación durante tantos y tantos años y que ahora se iban diluyendo poco a poco en la distancia de la memoria.

Aunque no sucedía así con todos. Había uno de ellos que seguía pensando en las profecías. Aquello terminó por llevarle a la locura…


	3. D Day

Akano 01 - Preludio

No todo eran rosas, sin embargo, en la vida del Sereitei. Ya hacía varios siglos, un escuadrón de combate de la Décima División había alcanzado a penetrar accidentalmente en Hueco Mundo. Antes de desaparecer para siempre, sin dejar rastro alguno, habían sido capaces de enviar un mensaje a la Sociedad de Almas que indicaba la existencia de una estructura social bastante asentada en el desierto gélido que se conoce como Hueco Mundo.

Desde entonces, la hostilidad innata entre ambos mundos se disparó hasta cotas insospechadas. La curiosidad casi malsana del Gotei 13 chocó frontalmente con la indignación y la rabia que había producido entre los hollows aquella violación de su territorio. Ambos sentimientos se alimentaban mutuamente y condujeron a un inevitable desenlace: la guerra abierta y sin cuartel que se desencadenó sólo dos décadas después de la boda entre Sadoq y Rin.

Fueron tiempos oscuros, especialmente para los mortales, cuyo mundo llegaron a dominar por completo las tropas animales de la dimensión gélida, a quienes bastó una noche para realizar la conquista. Más de dos décadas de hegemonía de Hueco Mundo, que llegaron a ocupar efectivamente los confines más remotos del Oriente del Rukongai, fueron necesarias para que el Sereitei lograra liberar el mundo mortal y hacer retroceder a los ejércitos enemigos en la Sociedad de Almas.

El Valle del Gran Sol y las Llanuras Verdes, situadas en su extremo más oriental, eran ya los únicos bastiones hollow fuera de Hueco Mundo. La victoria allí supondría su expulsión definitiva, y por ello, en la gélida mañana que sucedió al solsticio de invierno de 1452, se había decidido lanzar la última ofensiva.

Pero no iba a ser nada fácil: allí se encontraban agrupadas legiones incontables de vacíos, comandadas por los Menos, aquellas criaturas fruto de la unión de varios hollow, y, de entre ellos, sus más temibles generales, los VastLords. Por ello, se habían reunido también allí todos los miembros del Gotei 13 y sus subordinados. Sería la primera vez que los veintiséis shinigamis más poderosos en el Sereitei entrasen en combate al mismo tiempo. Sumado a la potencia de las tropas a las que debían enfrentarse, todo parecía anunciar un enorme cataclismo.

– ¿Qué estarán discutiendo? Debería estar todo totalmente claro… No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo…

Kaiser comenzaba a sucumbir ante el peso de los acontecimientos. Los trece Tenientes se encontraban agrupados mientras sus superiores permanecían reunidos decidiendo, probablemente, la estrategia a seguir durante la cruel batalla que se avecinaba. La espera podía con todos, pero especialmente con el ya naturalmente inquieto Teniente de la Décima División, que no conseguía lidiar con la tensión como hacían sus compañeros.

– Cíñete al flanco la espada, valiente – oraba mientras tanto Sadoq, al tiempo que se pertrechaba para el combate siguiendo un complejo ritual que era tradicional en su familia – es tu gala y tu orgullo. Marcha, cabalga victorioso en pro de la verdad, la piedad y la justicia; que tu diestra te enseñe a realizar proezas. Agudas son tus flechas. Sometes a los impíos. Pierden el coraje tus enemigos…

Recitaba aquellas palabras en la lengua de sus antepasados, el hebreo, aunque no suponía ningún problema para sus dos viejos amigos o para su mujer, a quienes se la había enseñado tiempo atrás, mientras aún eran académicos.

Mientras tanto, Kaiser seguía paseando intranquilo de un lado a otro del improvisado cuartel y Kumaru se abandonaba a sus habituales ejercicios de meditación para preparar su espíritu para el día fatídico que se avecinaba.

Rin le acompañaba, como solían hacer cuando estaban juntos en casa. Sentía que aquello la unía mucho más a su hermano, una sensación que había comenzado a perder hacía bastante tiempo, sobre todo desde que ella se había mudado a la mansión Ashartîm junto a su esposo, y que añoraba con toda su alma. Kumaru, Kumhard, había sido siempre su sombra protectora. Ahora necesitaba sentirlo más que nunca.

– Bendito el Señor, mi roca, que adiestra mis manos para el combate, mis dedos para la batalla, mi bienhechor, mi alcázar, mi baluarte y mi libertador, el escudo que me cobija, el que me somete a los enemigos.

Las oraciones del Teniente de la Sexta División, entonadas como una especie de canto extático a la par que comprobaba una y otra vez, de forma casi neurótica, sus útiles de batalla, servían de telón de fondo para toda aquella escena. El sol comenzaba a asomar más allá de las montañas, la hora se acercaba.

– Rin – le dijo Kumaru en cuanto terminaron los ejercicios. – Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

– Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti, ¿no crees? – sonrió ella, nerviosa. – Mi puesto está aquí, en la retaguardia, pero vosotros…

– No te preocupes – intervino Kaiser, que se había acercado viendo en aquella conversación el mejor modo de espantar los nervios que le atenazaban. – Estaremos bien los tres, ¿verdad, Sa…?

Kumaru le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que era mejor no molestar a su cuñado en aquel momento. El lobo captó lo que quería decir y no terminó la frase. Mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todos los allí reunidos parecían estar en la misma situación de nerviosismo y tensión que él, buscando métodos para relajarse.

Al fin, los cantos y las oraciones en la lengua de los hebreos detuvieron y el joven noble se unió al pequeño grupo que formaban su esposa y sus dos mejores amigos. Por fin estaba totalmente preparado. Los rezos le habían ayudado a tranquilizarse y se creía capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que viniera por delante.

– ¿Qué os parece si…? – propuso Kaiser, aunque se detuvo. – Na… Dejadlo…

– Ahora lo dices – le instaron, curiosos, Sadoq y Kumaru.

– Es… Está bien – se encogió de hombros, mostrando una timidez inusitada en él. – En mi clan, antes de comenzar una batalla… solemos cantar una canción… un himno… pero… realmente… aquí…

– Podemos hacerlo – sonrió Rin, divertida y benévola.

A pesar de que su relación no había llegado a buen puerto, Rin y Kaiser eran los mejores amigos. La relación entre ambos dos era tan buena o casi incluso mejor que la que podían tener los dos hermanos Akano entre sí. Aunque sabían que su destino no era estar juntos como esposos, se compenetraban a la perfección, de tal manera que los que no los conocían hubieran pensado que eran familia, o, incluso, marido y mujer.

– Dejadlo, sería bastante ridículo…

Aunque en cierto modo tenía razón, y comenzar el canto de un himno que ninguno de sus compañeros conocía y que, además, era totalmente extraño a las prácticas de los shinigamis podría resultar ridículo, sus amigos entendieron perfectamente la intención. Todos compartían la sensación de que debían hacer algo que les concienciara de que aquella era una ocasión especial de la que tendrían que hablar a sus nietos, que no podían quedar por el camino.

– Lo que podemos hacer es una promesa – rompió el hielo Kumaru. – Pase lo que pase nos veremos en la mansión Akano en cuanto termine la batalla. ¿De acuerdo?

– Por supuesto – asintió Sadoq.

– De acuerdo – sonrió su hermana.

– ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

El joven Wolf, estiró su brazo hacia delante, invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Sellarían aquella promesa al estilo tradicional. A Kumaru le pareció un tanto ridículo aquel gesto, pero nuevamente entendió lo importante que era aquello para su amigo. Las cuatro manos se unieron en el centro del círculo, sellando la alianza.

– Prometido – dijeron los cuatro casi al unísono.

– Vaya, vaya… Las viejas tradiciones nunca cambian… – rió el Capitán Georgos, que había sido el primero en abandonar la reunión de Capitanes. – Ni que fuera la primera vez que entráis en combate. Kaiser, nos vamos.

El Teniente miró a sus tres amigos fijamente, atesorando aquel momento en lo más profundo de su corazón. Rötterwulf estaba preparado, igual que lo estaba su portador. Guardó en su mente y en su memoria las sonrisas de sus amigos. Estaba convencido de que los cuatro volverían a verse, pero el temor inevitable a que aquella pudiera ser la última oportunidad de estar los cuatro juntos le podía en aquel momento.

Se dio la vuelta para ocultar la lágrima que comenzaba a recorrer lenta y silenciosamente sus mejillas. La presión había podido con él por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no se lo quería mostrar a sus amigos. No podían verle así, se preocuparían demasiado y tenían otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

– Vosotros tres… – dijo Rin. – No me deis mucho trabajo, ¿vale?

– Sabes que no – sonrió su hermano. – ¡Pórtate bien, Lobito!

– Seguro que me cargo yo más que tú – replicó Kaiser, tratando de recuperar la compostura. – Recordad que tenemos una promesa que cumplir…

– Lo mismo te digo…

Con las palabras de sus amigos como telón de fondo, el heredero del gran König Wolf persiguió a su Capitán y maestro hasta el exterior de la tienda. El sol, con el color del fuego, aún no había asomado del todo por encima de las colinas de levante y proyectaba unas siniestras sombras sobre el valle que parecían como presagios de la sangrienta batalla que estaba a punto de librarse en aquel escenario.

– Todo hombre tiene un destino que cumplir, Kaiser – le dijo Georgos a medida que caminaban. – Si el nuestro es este, si hoy hemos de caer aquí, nuestro deber es aceptarlo.

– ¿Habla de resignación?

– No. Hablo de aceptarlo – le corrigió. – En cualquier caso… un guerrero siempre debe enfrentarse a su destino y luchar por la vida. La muerte… es algo que no se puede aceptar hasta que es algo inevitable. Y sin embargo nosotros somos los compañeros inseparables de la muerte.

– Ya veo…

– Kaiser… Si entras en ese campo de batalla con la más mínima duda de que vayas a salir vivo de allí… Entonces es bastante probable que suceda – le advirtió.

– Saldremos victoriosos – le interrumpió su Teniente. – Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

– Yo tampoco tengo la sensación de que me haya llegado la hora así que… ¿vamos allá?

En la tienda que se había acondicionado como Cuartel-Hospital de campaña para la Cuarta División, los oficiales de rango medio, los suboficiales y los subordinados de menor graduación se afanaban en preparar todo siguiendo las instrucciones de su Teniente. La actividad de la que bullía el recinto le servía a Rin como medio para evadirse de todo lo que estaba pasando y al fin podía dejar de pensar en imaginadas catástrofes propias de las peores pesadillas. Habían pasado cinco escasos minutos desde el momento en que su hermano y su marido habían partido hacia los puestos que les habían sido asignados y las imágenes de sus cuerpos destrozados y sin vida amenazaban con llevarla a la locura. Mantener la cabeza ocupada era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento.

– Teniente Akano, – la llamó su Capitán – ¿todo preparado?

– Sí, Capitán – asintió ella, girándose hacia su superior. – Los servicios básicos y de urgencia están listo. Ahora mismo los oficiales médicos están ultimando los detalles secundarios y los servicios de logística están pendientes del transporte de suministros.

– Perfecto… – musitó Minami Keita, más nervioso que nunca. – Vamos a tener mucho trabajo hoy… Será un día muy largo…

La mirada del Nigromante se perdió en la lejanía. En aquel momento, por las vastas Llanuras Verdes desfilaban ya las incontables figuras negras y blancas, que se confundían en una inmensa marea en la que sólo destacaban las capas de algunos de los capitanes, aquellos que no tenían una misión especial, como era el caso de Georgos el Grande, Xabier Suddley y el Rey de las Sombras, Ahmed Bin-Jaffet, el Capitán de la Segunda División.

Al igual que Kaiser, Kumaru seguía a su Capitán hacia la batalla seguido de un pequeño grupo de miembros del Escuadrón de Ejecutores. La misión de los dos pequeños batallones era rodear y atacar desde los flancos norte y sur al campamento de los hollows. El silencio del paisaje confería aún una mayor teatralidad a todo el conjunto. Debían moverse con el mayor de los sigilos y no alertar a los vigías del campamento enemigo. Afortunadamente para ellos, aquella era su especialidad.

La avanzadilla que había enviado la Segunda División para reconocer el terreno, le explicó Suddley a Kumaru mientras le informaba del cometido especial que les había sido asignado durante la reunión nocturna de los máximos mandatarios del Gotei 13, había indicado que las tropas de Hueco mundo parecían no estar alerta. De todos modos, con aquel tipo de criaturas cualquier precaución era poca.

– Escuadrón Alfa en posición – comunicó el Capitán Suddley por radio cuando se situaron en el punto previsto. – Estos cachivaches nuevos que se ha sacado Gugli de la manga son realmente útiles – añadió con una sonrisa.

Aquel comentario sirvió, al menos, para aliviar la tensión acumulada. El Teniente de la Novena División dejó escapar una risita nerviosa ante las palabras de su superior que hacían más fácil la espera. Aún debían aguardar la orden de ataque y, para ello, debía posicionarse el grueso de las tropas.

– Caerán a tu izquierda mil, – recitaba Farés Asharet – diez mil a tu derecha. A ti no te tocarán.

La Sexta División, la más numerosa de todas, estaba posicionada en la vanguardia del ejército del Gotei 13, inmediatamente detrás de la Undécima División. Sadoq, que caminaba junto a su padre, esperaba recibir las últimas instrucciones antes de marcharse a ocupar el mando de un contingente mixto de combatientes de la Novena y la Décima División.

– ¡El Señor está con nosotros! – gritó su padre. – ¡Expulsaremos a los impíos de esta tierra sagrada!

Farés Asharet parecía en éxtasis, pero Sadoq no le dio importancia. No era la primera vez que o veía así. Entraba en aquella especie de trance místico ante la perspectiva de cada batalla, una vez había concluido las oraciones preparatorias. El joven apartó la mirada de su padre pues no le gustaba nada aquel tipo de situaciones. Él también oraba. Lo hacía antes de cada batalla. Pero los exagerados trances extáticos del Capitán lo sacaban de quicio.

– Hoy es un gran día, hijo mío – le dijo Farés. – Hoy el nombre de los Ashartîm quedará inscrito con letras de oro en las páginas de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, porque nosotros seremos sus libertadores.

Sadoq arqueó una ceja y adoptó una expresión neutra mientras esperaba a que su padre acabara con el discurso grandilocuente con el que ya había previsto que le agasajara. No le prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, pues intuía lo que le diría acerca del destino y la eminencia de la familia Ashartîm y sus deberes y su responsabilidad para con ella.

– Hoy es el día en el que comenzará a cumplirse la profecía sobre nuestra casa – concluyó el anciano Capitán. – Hoy se abrirá el camino que nos llevará al gran poder. Estoy convencido. Nuestro Señor nos ha bendecido con la promesa de un gran poder – sonrió exaltado. – ¡Hoy comienza la Era Ashartîm!

Mientras el Teniente de la Sexta División caminaba hacia su posición al frente del batallón que le había sido asignado, no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de su superior. ¿Por qué mencionar en aquel preciso momento la profecía? Había conseguido aislar su mente de aquello para poder mantener su cabeza despejada durante el combate. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tratado aquel tema para regresarlo a su mente? Tenía que relajarse. No era el momento para distracciones.

Lanzó una mirada a su flanco derecho. Avanzaba en paralelo al grueso del Sexto Escuadrón, comandado por su Capitán y por el Tercer Oficial, su hermano pequeño, Jeconías. Más allá de ellos se encontraba el escuadrón del Capitán Estévez, la Quinta División, que atacaría desde el flanco sur una vez les fuera indicado. Les seguía el Octavo Escuadrón, en el que, aun a pesar de la lontananza, destacaba la gigantesca figura de su líder, Orrin Klapp, a quien apodaban el Capitán Sol, por el color rubísimo de su larga melena.

Por el norte, a la izquierda según avanzaba Sadoq, iba la Tercera División, con el refinado hasta el grado del esperpento Capitán LeBon al frente. Junto a él departía su mejor amigo, Abel Gama, el único de piel negra entre los máximos mandatarios del Gotei 13. Su División, la Séptima, estaba posicionada a la retaguardia de la del francés, aunque las estrechas relaciones en sus miembros y el hecho de que los dos líderes caminaran juntos los hacía parecer como una única compañía.

En la retaguardia del ejército caminaba la División Decimotercera, que escoltaba al Capitán General y su Escuadrón. Sadoq no entendía la decisión del Consejo de relegar a la retaguardia un contingente tan poderoso como el que comandaba el Capitán McCarthy, el Demonio Rojo, pero no era su tarea discutir las órdenes y menos aún cuando a él le habían encargado una responsabilidad inusitada para un Teniente. En aquellas circunstancias, lo extraño parecía normal y, de hecho, no era el único Segundo Oficial al que se le había encargado una misión como aquella. Había sucedido lo mismo con sus homólogos de la Quinta y de la Octava División.

Para completar la escena digna de una de aquellas epopeyas que afloraban en el mundo de los humanos y que narraban las grandes gestas de reyes, héroes y dioses hechos hombre, por doquier se podían observar los distintivos carmesíes que identificaban al Escuadrón de Artes Demoníacas. Sus miembros estaban desperdigados por entre todos los batallones, para poder prestar el apoyo necesario a los ejércitos regulares, y sus dos máximos dirigentes, siempre envueltos por aquel halo de misterio que tanto inquietaba a muchos, acompañaban al General Kraug en la retaguardia. Sus identidades permanecían en el más absoluto de los secretos, lo que favorecía la aparición de leyendas a cada cual más imaginativa alrededor de aquellos dos individuos, de quien se decía, incluso, que no eran humanos.

No había logrado localizar, sin embargo, a la Duodécima División. Seguramente parte de sus miembros estaría coordinando aquel nuevo sistema de comunicaciones que no llegaba a entender y otros estarían analizando la batalla cómodamente desde los misteriosos laboratorios de su Cuartel, pero ¿y el resto?

Todos los batallones avanzaban velozmente, pues debían haber alcanzado la posición indicada antes de que el sol acabara de asomar sobre las montañas. Entre tanta excitación, Sadoq fijó de nuevo la mirada sobre su padre. ¿Merecía aquel fanático ver el cumplimiento de la profecía? Farés Asharet era un hombre ciego de ambición y borracho de poder, ¿sería él en quien se cumplirían las profecías? No podía permitirlo.

– Capitán Georgos en posición – anunció una voz gravísima a través de la radio.

– Creo que debería decir "Escuadrón Beta" – sonrió Kaiser, viendo cómo le costaba a su superior entenderse con las nuevas tecnologías. – "Escuadrón Beta en posición".

– Escuadrón Beta en posición – murmuró resignado el viejo maestro, activando de nuevo el sistema. – Deberían haberme entendido a la primera.

– Escuadrón de Ejecutores en posición – correspondió el acento árabe de Bin-Jaffet al otro lado de la radio.

– Es repetirse… pero lo mismo por aquí – anunció Suddley. – Escuadrón Alfa posicionado.

– Escuadrón Médico preparado – indicó Minami Keita. – No nos deis mucho trabajo.

Mientras las voces salían una tras otra del diminuto auricular que llevaba en el oído, Alexander Kraug recorrió con la mirada el campo de batalla. Todo estaba preparado. Hacía poco que había sido promovido a la Capitanía de la Primera División y, por consiguiente, a la Generalato del Gotei 13 desde su antiguo puesto de Capitán de la Quinta División. Aquella era la primera gran orden que debía dar: enviar a un diezmado Gotei 13 a una lucha sin cuartel, a una carnicería que probablemente decidiría el curso del resto de la historia.

– No hay marcha atrás – se dijo.

Su mirada nerviosa e indecisa se topó con la de su buen amigo Patrick McCarthy. El escocés le sonrió para tratar de inculcarle una tranquilidad que él mismo no tenía. No podía aguantar la presencia inquietante de los dos encapuchados del Escuadrón de Artes Demoníacas a su espalda. Pero al menos parecía haber podido calmar a su superior.

– Grupos de avanzadilla… Escuadrones Alfa y Beta – decidió – procedan.

En cuanto la orden llegó, los dos pequeños destacamentos liderados por Xabier Suddley y por Georgos el Grande abandonaron sus escondites y avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el campamento enemigo. Su misión consistía en penetrar desde los flancos norte y sur del campamento donde estaban asentados los ejércitos de Hueco Mundo y retirarse hacia el Oeste, para reagruparse con el resto de los ejércitos del Gotei 13.

Se trataba de "picar como avispas", en palabras literales del General Kraug, para distraer la atención de los contingentes principales, imposibles de ocultar. Una vez ellos comenzaran a penetrar entre las líneas enemigas, cumpliendo su objetivo de sembrar la confusión, las verdaderas avispas, los Ejecutores, tanto el grupo principal, desperdigado por los alrededores del campamento, como los que acompañaban a los Capitanes y sus tenientes, debían convertir esa confusión en caos.

Por ello habían sido elegidos ellos, porque eran los más rápidos entre los oficiales de alto rango del Sereitei y, probablemente, de entre todos los habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas. En pocos minutos, regueros de cadáveres indicaban los caminos que habían seguido cada uno de los cuatro oficiales a través del asentamiento.

Casi como un zumbido, incontables entrechocares de espadas indicaban que la Segunda División había entrado en acción. Realmente parecían un ejército de insectos con sus ágiles y veloces movimientos que eran incapaces de igualar la mayoría de los torpes y corpulentos vacíos. La intervención de aquel nuevo contingente era la señal indicada para que los cuatro altos mandos se retiraran hacia el Oeste.

– Divisiones Undécima y Sexta, – ordenó, ya más sereno, el General – avancen.

Un grito estremecedor, casi como un rugido, inundó entonces el campo de batalla. Era el grito de guerra del Undécimo Escuadrón del Gotei 13, el más sanguinario, violento y feroz de todos los que integraban el ejército. Su líder, Ragnar Rommeveit, el Dragón, era el mayor exponente de aquel carácter distintivo que les había hecho famosos en el mundo entero como enemigos temibles e implacables.

Implacable era precisamente el adjetivo que mejor describiría el avance de los shinigamis, que habían sorprendido por completo a sus enemigos, a pesar de que estos llevaran preparándose desde que, en la tarde anterior, hubieran apercibido la presencia de los hombres de negro y blanco en los alrededores de su campamento. La sorpresa había servido a los hombres del Sereitei para anular la mayor ventaja de las feroces bestias de Hueco Mundo: su superioridad numérica, que era capaz de suplir la profunda indisciplina de sus tropas.

La vanguardia shinigami atravesó las filas de hollows comunes como un cuchillo atraviesa la mantequilla. Muy pocos de aquellos animales que un día habían sido humanos normales y corrientes, y quien sabe si incluso alguno de ellos había mantenido amistad con los que hoy eran sus adversarios, lograron sobrevivir al envite de los sanguinarios asesinos de la Undécima División; pero los supervivientes se encontraron de frente inmediatamente al fanatismo del escuadrón de los Ashartîm, que nada tenía que envidiar a los que les precedían en ferocidad.

– Flancos, ataquen.

Los vacíos quedaron definitivamente cercados cuando las Divisiones indicadas cumplieron la orden del General Kraug. Pocos minutos después, el resto de Divisiones entró en combate, anulando absolutamente a los hollows comunes que aún sobrevivían y a los Gillian, los Menos menos evolucionados y, por tanto, menos poderosos, aunque de un tamaño monstruoso y un aspecto gigantesco que los hacía parecer más temibles de lo que en realidad eran. En cualquier caso, eran Menos Grandes, y sólo los oficiales mejor preparados eran rivales dignos para enfrentarse a ellos en un uno contra uno.

Pero no todo eran luces. Al Cuartel-Hospital provisional de la Cuarta División llegaban cada vez más y más heridos y las múltiples bajas que ya se estaban produciendo allí abajo, en las Llanuras. Las medidas que había dispuesto Rin en previsión de la avalancha de trabajo daban sus frutos, pero aún así parecían insuficientes para cuando llegase la parte más cruenta de la batalla.

Ciertamente, las tropas del Gotei 13 apenas se habían enfrentado aún a hollows y Gillians, las criaturas más débiles de entre los ejércitos bestiales. Aún debían enfrentarse a los Menos de mayor rango, los Adjuchas y los VastLords, aquellas clases de Menos en los que uno de los hollows integrantes de aquella extraña fusión había logrado dominar a los demás y evolucionar, alcanzando unas cotas de poder y una racionalidad inexistente entre sus homónimos de mayor tamaño. Aquellos, especialmente los últimos, que tenían forma humanoide, eran rivales temibles. Sólo alguien con un poder comparable al de un Capitán podría soñar con plantarle cara a un VastLord.

Afortunadamente para la Sociedad de almas se cumplían las mejores previsiones y el número de bajas, entre caídos y heridos, entraba dentro de los márgenes que se habían considerado como "aceptables" a esas alturas de la batalla. Mejor aún, los oficiales de alto rango, los Tenientes y los Capitanes continuaban en combate, prácticamente ilesos, y las magníficas labores del Capitán Minami y de la Teniente Akano permitían enviar a muchos de los heridos de vuelta al campo de batalla, generando un confortable efecto de refresco en el momento más oportuno, pues llegaba la hora de la verdad, en la que debían enfrentarse a los más poderosos enemigos.

Akano Kumaru se paró y tomó aliento para continuar la ofensiva aprovechando un momento de tranquilidad a su alrededor. Como si se hubieran citado en el campo de batalla, Kaiser y Sadoq aparecieron junto a él. Los dos no parecían tener más que unos pocos rasguños sin importancia, de esos que son inevitables en una batalla, sobre todo una de esas características, y la mayor parte de la sangre que impregnaba sus uniformes era de los vacíos que ya habían derribado.

– Quedan los gordos – sonrió Kaiser que, vencidos sus miedos iniciales, estaba disfrutando del combate de una forma casi animal, como solía hacer habitualmente.

– ¿Vamos allá? – propuso Sadoq, mientras oteaba el horizonte en busca de su padre, cuyas palabras seguía rumiando en su interior.

– Vamos allá – asintió Kumaru, incorporándose. – Es el momento… Recordad la promesa.

– ¡Rin! – llamó Kaiser por el comunicador que le había entregado su Capitán, viendo su inutilidad para el manejo de aquellos aparatos.

– ¿Qué haces? – le miró extrañado Sadoq.

– Oh, vamos – replicó el Teniente del Décimo Escuadrón. – Voy a tranquilizarla. Los tres estamos bien y seguro que está preocupada por nosotros.

– Aquí la Teniente Akano – se escuchó la voz de la pequeña de los Åska a través de la radio.

– Estamos los tres bi…

– Dejen de mal usar el sistema de comunicaciones – interrumpió la Capitana Marlatti. – Esto es para cosas serias.

– Gracias – se escuchó a la voz de la segunda al mando de la Cuarta División mientras se cerraban las comunicaciones.

– Eres de lo que no hay – meneaba la cabeza Kumaru, sonriente. – En fin… Allá vamos…

El joven Kumhard Åska desenfundó de nuevo su espada y la miró fijamente. Luego paseó su mirada por la de sus amigos y los tres supieron que había llegado el momento. Aunque aún volaba sobre ellos la posibilidad de no volverse a ver, aquella inesperada reunión en el medio del caos era el presagio de que todo iba a ir bien.

– ¡Muestra el poder del Rey Tuerto y resquebraja los abismos! – gritó Kumaru. – ¡Nottung!

– Aúlla a la luna sangrienta, ¡Rötterwulf!

– ¡Desciende de los cielos y somete la Creación, Luzbel!


	4. Hueco Mundo

Akano 01 - Preludio

– ¡¿Cómo que no sabéis donde está?!

– Volverá – sentenció Kumaru, con una falsa expresión de seguridad que no podía ocultar la preocupación que a él también le invadía. – Lo prometió.

– ¿"Lo prometió"? – gritó de nuevo Rin. – ¡Menuda justificación! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Es mi marido! – terminó entre sollozos.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la batalla y Sadoq aún no había regresado al Sereitei o a la mansión Akano. Como era natural, su esposa estaba atacada de los nervios ante la desaparición del Teniente de la Sexta División. De confirmarse los temores que afirmaban que su ausencia significaba su muerte, el heredero de los Ashartîm y su padre, el jefe de la casa, eran las únicas bajas entre los Capitanes y Tenientes tras la batalla.

Sí, era cierto, Xabier Suddley había tenido que sufrir la amputación de su pierna izquierda y, nunca más, podría volver a ejercer como Capitán, pero, como él bien se había encargado a los muchos que le visitaban para expresarle sus condolencias, seguía vivo y eso era lo más importantes. A partir de entonces, según afirmaban los rumores, sería el Director de la Academia, puesto que llevaba vacante desde poco después del comienzo de aquella feroz guerra que había devastado por completo la Sociedad de Almas y diezmado el Gotei 13.

De forma que pudieran cumplir la promesa, siempre había alguien en la mansión Akano, para que no estuviera vacía cuando regresase Sadoq conforme habían pactado antes de avanzar sobre el Valle del Gran Sol. Cuando les era posible, pues eran momentos de gran agitación en el Sereitei, los tres permanecían allí. Si no, hacían turnos.

Aquella noche nevaba y los bosques que rodeaban la mansión estaban cubiertos por aquel manto albino que refulgía bajo los pocos rayos de la luna que conseguían escurrirse a través de las nubes. Contemplar la escena concedía cierta paz a Rin, aunque no lograba aplacar del todo la inquietud que la devoraba y que la había llevado casi hasta el borde de la locura.

– Rin…

– Déjame – dijo ella, apartando la mano de su hermano, quien la había apoyado sobre su hombro. – Necesito estar sola.

– Kum – le llamó Kaiser – Vamos a…

La mirada de Rin se perdió entre los árboles que habitaban los alrededores de su casa. Miraba fijamente al Este. Mucho más allá de las lindes del bosque se encontraba el Sereitei, su nuevo hogar, pero aún mucho más allá, allí donde nacía el sol, se encontraba el lugar donde había desaparecido Sadoq.

Aquella noche todo permanecía inmóvil, quieto, mudo… como si toda la Creación guardase luto por la desaparición de aquellos dos hombres. Y Rin no podía ser más consciente de su inutilidad, de que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en aquel instante. Y aquella era una sensación que no lograba resistir.

Kumaru, que había rechazado la propuesta de Kaiser para dar un paseo y así dejar a Rin a solas, la observaba en silencio desde el interior del salón, tratando de apoyarla con su mera presencia; pero parecía una situación desesperada. El clima, la ferocidad de la batalla… todas las circunstancias imaginables se daban cita para presagiar un trágico desenlace para toda aquella situación.

Y para colmo, aunque trataban de no comentarlo entre ellos para no magnificar sus consecuencias, por el Sereitei comenzaba a propagarse la noticia que las dos cabezas de la familia Ashartîm habían atravesado una garganta hacia Hueco Mundo una vez la batalla llegaba a sus compases finales, cuando los VastLords comenzaban a batirse en retirada y los shinigamis trataban de evitarlo y así eliminar al mayor número de ellos posible.

A partir de aquel dato, se había comenzado a elaborar una compleja red de rumores que iban desde la alarma más inquietante provocada por el secuestro del Capitán y del Teniente de la Sexta División hasta la indignación más profunda por la alta traición de una de las casas nobles más importantes.

Jeconías, el hermano pequeño de Sadoq y Tercer Oficial del Escuadrón, se encontraba también en el punto de mira. Había quien le acusaba de haber propiciado la desaparición de sus familiares y superiores en un cruel movimiento surgido de la ambición y de la soberbia, cualidades que, decían las malas lenguas, llevaban inscritas los Ashartîm en sus genes.

Cuando se conoció la murmuración acerca de la garganta, los investigadores de la División Científica de Gugliermina Marlatti se desplazaron de nuevo hasta las Llanuras Verdes con sus aparatos de análisis para tratar de comprobar en la medida de lo posible la verdad escondida tras los rumores que dominaban paulatinamente el Sereitei. En efecto, muchas gargantas se habían abierto en los compases finales de la batalla, pero se trataba de determinar si efectivamente un Capitán y un Teniente habían cruzado alguna de ellas.

Pero la capacidad de análisis de los instrumentos se veía mermada por la gran concentración de reiatsu de shinigamis y hollows que inundaba el lugar hasta hacerlo irrespirable y convertir el hasta entonces verde y fértil paraje en un yermo. No podrían sacar datos concluyentes hasta que pasaran varios siglos y, para entonces, cualquier rastro que pudiera haber de una garganta habría desaparecido. Nada había allí que pudiera proporcionar la respuesta a la gran cantidad de preguntas que comenzaban a formularse en el seno de las más altas esferas del Sereitei.

Los esfuerzos por confirmarlos eran vanos, pero había verdad tras los rumores. En lo más íntimo de su corazón Rin lo sabía, porque aquello era una buena explicación para aquella angustia que supuso, en medio de la batalla, dejar de percibir la energía espiritual de Sadoq, su marido, y de Farés, su suegro.

Minutos antes de aquello, a kilómetros de la tienda-hospital que la Cuarta División había instalado a una distancia prudencial del lugar donde se desarrollaría el cruento combate, la lucha era encarnizada. Los VastLords, la nobleza hollow, habían entrado en combate, frenando en seco el hasta entonces imparable avance de los ejércitos del Sereitei y poniendo en serios aprietos a los Tenientes y Capitanes.

Poco a poco, se había ido confeccionando aquel selecto grupo de combatientes de uno y otro bando que se debatían entre la vida y la muerte en medio de aquel hipnótico baile de espadas, zarpas y aquellos rayos de energía negativa que los Menos llamaban "Ceros".

En un lance de la batalla, uno de estos rayos de energía logró alcanzar la pierna izquierda del Capitán Suddley, arrancándola de cuajo poco por encima de la rodilla. La herida era fatal. La sangra manaba sin cesar del muñón y la conciencia comenzaba a abandonar el cuerpo de aquel excepcional guerrero.

Atento siempre a las necesidades de su Capitán, Kumaru se lanzó en su auxilio y detuvo al Menos que, fuera de sí, avanzaba hacia Suddley relamiéndose ante la expectación de una sabrosa y suculenta comida. Un Capitán era el manjar más sabroso y nutritivo que podría llevarse a la boca uno de su clase. El filo de Nottung, una imponente y gigantesca hacha de batalla, se interpuso entre él y su presa, cogiéndole desprevenido y seccionándole el brazo derecho a la altura del hombro.

El grito desesperado de dolor que profirió el Menos mientras se desangraba hizo que muchos se giraran hacia el lugar donde estaban Suddley y Kumaru. Sin perder un solo instante, el Teniente se echó sobre los hombros el cuerpo de su Capitán y se escabulló de allí poniendo en práctica todas sus habilidades. Su famosa velocidad le permitió, para su fortuna, no ver la macabra y nauseabunda escena que había comenzado a producirse a sus espaldas.

Movidos por el olor de la sangre, algunos de los VastLords que acosaban a los Capitanes habían dejado de lado a su oponente y se habían congregado en torno a su compañero para comenzar a devorarlo sin piedad, aprovechándose de su incapacidad para defenderse. Aquel momento de instintiva debilidad bastó para que el poder destructivo de la espada del General Kraug en su liberación prohibida diera buena cuenta de una decena de enemigos, consumidos por la inmensa masa magmática que había surgido del suelo bajo sus pies.

Para cuando Kumaru pudo regresar al campo de batalla, habiendo dejado a su Capitán bajo los cuidados de Rin, los shinigamis habían hecho valer ya su superioridad numérica y habían eliminado al grueso del batallón de los VastLords. Pero no se trataba sólo de vencerlos, de expulsarlos de su territorio, de hacerlos batirse en retirada. Las órdenes de la Cámara de los 46 y del máximo dirigente del Gotei 13 eran claras: el objetivo era la completa exterminación del enemigo.

– Esto es una carnicería sin sentido – protestó el Teniente Akano, mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad a través del Valle.

– Míralo de esta forma – se encogió de hombros Kaiser, que iba junto a él. – Cuantos menos sobrevivan a esto… menos posibilidades de que vuelva a repetirse.

– Debería de haber otras formas – musitó su amigo. – De hecho hay otras formas…

– ¿Otras formas?

– ¿Tú te has dado cuenta de la racionalidad de estos bichos? – preguntó mientras se desembarazaba de un Adjucha.

– Ahora mismo ya no hay otras vías – replicó Kaiser. – De todos modos… No hablarías de racionalidad si hubieras visto lo que hicieron con el tío que le arrancó la pierna a tu jefe. ¿A que no lo viste?

– Me llevé a Xabier al hospital de campaña – alegó Kumaru.

– ¡Se lo comieron! – exclamó el joven Teniente de la Décima División con un gesto de profundo asco. – ¡Se lo comieron vivo! ¡Como buitres!

A cientos de metros de allí, Farés y Sadoq Asharet perseguían a un VastLord que se había batido en retirada. La bestia con aspecto humanoide trataba de interponer entre él y sus perseguidores a sus subordinados Adjuchas para interrumpir el camino de los Ashartîm y así hacerles perder el tiempo.

– ¡El día de la gloria ha llegado, hijo mío! – bramaba fuera de sí el patriarca. – ¡Nuestro señor nos ha bendecido con este día! ¡Por los Ashartîm!

Sadoq, que llevaba masticando el fanatismo exagerado de su padre durante toda la batalla, perdió su paciencia e hizo que Luzbel creara ante su capitán la ilusión de toparse con un grupo de Adjuchas que lo rodearan. Sin sus sentidos en la realidad, Farés Asharet fue presa fácil para un grupo de aquellos monstruos, estos reales, que lo arrastraron consigo hacia la garganta que se había abierto en las proximidades.

Arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer o, quizás, ya completamente desequilibrado por las "provocaciones" de su padre, el Teniente se lanzó a perseguir a los captores del noble y se internó en la puerta dimensional.

Entonces todo lo que había a su alrededor comenzó a difuminarse y a confluir en un misterioso vórtice frente a él que parecía girar en espiral, aunque no sabría decir si su movimiento era completamente real o tan sólo aparente. Lo cierto es que tenía la impresión de que toda la realidad se había suspendido a su alrededor. Sin sonidos, sin sensaciones, sin emociones… sólo él y su conciencia..

No podría decir cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al final aterrizó en un páramo helado. Por deducción, supuso que se trataba de Hueco Mundo, el hogar de los hollow, y aquello le llevó a estar todavía más alerta. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había reaccionado así en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, en aquella situación? Si su acto salía alguna vez a la luz sería acusado de alta traición y ejecutado. Todo por lo que había luchado hasta entonces se desvanecería.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, aquello le parecían minucias sin importancias. Su padre merecía lo que le acababa de ocurrir y, probablemente, en el Sereitei nunca llegarían a entender qué había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, las ilusiones de Luzbel sólo eran visibles por él y por su víctima. Farés Asharet era un hombre mayor y orgulloso que no soportaría el peso de una derrota y sería capaz de inculpar a cualquier para mantener su honor, especialmente a su hijo mayor, la oveja perdida de su familia.

Más aún, Farés Asharet era un fanático cuyo comportamiento en el campo de batalla era impredecible. Se había parado mientras perseguía a unos Adjuchas y a un VastLord. ¿Quién sabía por qué? Seguro que sería uno de esos extraños arrebatos místicos que nadie entendía y que acostumbraba a tener durante las situaciones más inexplicables.

Además, Sadoq aparecería ante los ojos de todo el mundo como el héroe capaz de lanzarse de cabeza a Hueco Mundo para salvar a su padre y, en caso de que su Capitán hubiera visto más allá de su treta, siempre podría alegar que se trataba de los desvaríos de un anciano loco herido en lo más profundo de su honor.

Revisando el lugar donde se encontraba, encontró un pequeño rastro de sangre y de arena removida mezclada con el omnipresente polvillo blanco de la nueve, que teñía el paisaje de un blanco azulado característico.

Siempre había considerado que Hueco Mundo sería un desierto, y así lo imaginaba cuando fantaseaba, como tantos otros jóvenes shinigamis, con increíbles aventuras como las que narraban las leyendas de las edades pretéritas. Pero nunca hubiera apostado a que se trataba de un páramo helado. Volvió a posar su mirada sobre los restos: Su intuición le decía que era aquel el camino que debía tomar, y así lo hizo.

Siguió el rastro durante horas hasta llegar a lo que parecía un pueblecito. El pequeño grupo de construcciones estaba íntegramente hecho a base de hielo, aunque tras llevar horas caminando por aquel paisaje gélido ya no le pareció sorprendente la utilización de aquel material.

En el centro, lo que podría llamarse la Plaza Mayor de aquella pequeña aldea, se alzaba un monolito de cristal que refulgía con el característico color celeste del reiatsu, como si realmente estuviera compuesto de la cristalización de la energía espiritual, una idea que Sadoq inmediatamente rechazó por lo absurda que le parecía. Allí, en el obelisco, acababa el rastro.

Sadoq agudizó sus sentidos para tratar de localizar la ubicación concreta de los captores de su padre, pero no parecía haber nadie más allí. Se acercó más, aprovechando la soledad en la que se encontraba y, así, pudo avanzar a sus anchas hasta el mismo centro del poblado. Atraído por la magnificencia del cristal, se aproximó todavía más para examinarlo más detenidamente, pero sólo podía seguir pensando en aquella idea antes rechazada. ¿Y si realmente se había formado un cristal a partir de reiatsu? Meneando la cabeza, volvió a decirse que era imposible.

Cuando tocó el obelisco volvió a experimentar de nuevo aquella sensación de vacío y de suspensión, la misma que había tenido al atravesar la garganta hacia Hueco Mundo. Cuando volvió a la realidad, ya no se encontraba en el medio de aquella extraña aldea, sino que parecía haber vuelto al medio del desierto: Se encontraba frente a una magnífica construcción excavada en el hielo que a todas luces debía ser una especie de templo.

¿Un templo en Hueco Mundo? Por lo que había visto de sus habitantes, por lo que habían oído en el Sereitei, la idea era, simplemente, aborrecible por estúpida. ¿Cómo iban a tener aquellas bestias un culto? Aquello presuponía una racionalidad más allá de sus instintos. Era imposible que eso pudiera darse en unas criaturas capaces del canibalismo con un compañero herido en el medio de una batalla. Aunque lo cierto es que también era consciente de lo mucho que les quedaba por aprender si querían llegar a conocer a sus mortales enemigos.

Ocultó al máximo su energía espiritual y se internó en el edificio. Inmediatamente, se ocultó en las sombras de una de las naves laterales para no llamar la atención y comenzó a caminar, adentrándose más y más en el santuario, moviéndose hacia la energía que desprendían los monstruos que habían secuestrado a Farés Asharet. Llegó a lo que parecía el atrio central del templo y allí, en el medio, se encontraba una especie de altarcillo al que se accedía a través de una serie de gradas. Sobre él, inconsciente, habían depositado al anciano Capitán.

Aunque había sellado su espada, no le supuso mucho esfuerzo volver a invocar los poderes de Luzbel con un susurro que no llegó los oídos de los Menos allí congregados. Así, hizo aparecer ante los ojos de las bestias a los veinticinco altos oficiales restantes del Gotei 13 y a los misteriosos líderes del Escuadrón de Artes Demoníacas. Ahora, los sentidos de aquellos monstruos estaban completamente a su merced.

Lo único que alcanzaban a ver eran las ilusiones provocadas por la espada del Teniente. Por eso, la confusión sólo pudo aumentar cuando, uno tras otro, los Adjuchas fueron cayendo ante los devastadores hechizos que ejecutaba el shinigami amparado por la realidad, que se encontraba mucho más allá de las ilusiones que generaba la habilidad de Luzbel.

Sin embargo, el VastLord supo mantener la calma y ver a través de la ilusión. Eso le permitió evitar los ataques de Sadoq, aunque, al final, terminó cayendo de nuevo en la trampa que la había puesto el noble y recibió una herida fatal. Con su enemigo herido de gravedad e inutilizado para el combate, al fin pudo acercarse al altar, donde su padre, a quien habían despojado de su uniforme y habían vestido con una túnica blanca como la nieve que caracterizaba aquel mundo,

esperaba inconsciente ser entregado en sacrificio.

– Moria… – susurró recordando un episodio de las Escrituras, de aquellos que su padre le había hecho memorizar en su infancia.

Al abandonar las sombras, Sadoq pudo comprobar el motivo que hacía aquel lugar tan especial. Allí, encerrado en un enorme bloque de aquel extraño cristal de energía había un hombre vestido con unos ropajes blancos, un pantalón y lo que parecía una casaca ribeteada en negro. Debajo de él, había unas grandes lápidas de hielo escritas en un idioma que no conocía, pero cuya escritura le recordaba vagamente a algo que no sabía nombrar en aquel momento. Atraído por la magnificencia del conjunto, se acercó a él lentamente, cada vez más y más, hasta que lo tuvo al alcance de su mano.

– ¡No lo toques, shinigami! – chilló el VastLord, que parecía querer resistirse a la muerte. – ¡No toques a Nuestro Señor!

– ¿"Nuestro Señor"? – repitió Sadoq mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el Menos.

No pudo evitar las muchas veces que había escuchado aquella expresión en boca de su padre, de su hermano o en la suya propia. ¿"Nuestro Señor"? ¿Qué clase de señor podrían tener aquellas criaturas? La diferencia entre su padre y aquellas criaturas de pronto se le antojó insignificante. Sólo apariencia exterior.

Volvió la espalda al gran bloque de cristal y encaminó sus pasos nuevamente hacia el altar. Pero ya no veía allí a su padre sino que, como si él mismo hubiera caído presa de sus propias ilusiones, veía a un VastLord más, listo para ser eliminado como merecía junto con todos sus hermanos. Pasó de largo el altar y se detuvo frente al que aún quedaba vivo.

– Así que… "Nuestro Señor" – rompió el incómodo silencio, dirigiéndose al VastLord. – Ya veo…

Alzó la espada y, en un imperceptible movimiento decapitó al Menos, acabando de un solo corte con una agonía que se había prolongado ya más de lo debido. El monstruo desapareció y sus cenizas se esparcieron con la pequeña corriente que recorría el templo. Allí sólo quedaron ellos tres: su padre, el misterioso hombre encerrado en el cristal y él.

– Nuestro Señor… – repitió enfermizamente una vez más.

Con los ojos desencajados se dio cuenta de que al fin lo comprendía todo. Su padre, en cierto modo, tenía razón. Había sido un profeta. Había visto con claridad que aquel día era el comienzo de la era en la que se cumplirían todas las promesas hechas sobre los Ashartîm. Pero se había equivocado gravemente en una cosa. No sería él, el viejo fanático apoltronado en su trono de poder, sino su hijo, el joven decidido a cambiar el destino de su casa y del mundo y ponerlo todo bajo sus pies, quien recibiera el "Último poder" prometido.

Farés Asharet había sido, y eso no podía negarse, un gran regente, un gran señor de la casa elegida, un gran sacerdote del Altísimo, un gran profeta, pero su destino, como el de tantos y tantos profetas a lo largo de los tiempos, era el martirio y no la gloria.

Volvió a acercarse una vez más a su padre, sin subir aún las gradas del altar, y lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre mientras recordaba las brutales muertes de los más famosos profetas, según eran recitadas por las antiguas leyendas.

Farés Asharet seguía vivo, aunque gravemente herido. No importaba. Ya no importaba lo que dictara el destino o la naturaleza. Su tiempo había acabado y ahora se abría uno nuevo, el del cumplimiento, el del verdadero destino glorioso de los Ashartîm. Allí, delante del mismísimo Señor en persona, comenzarían a realizarse los más altos designios que el buen Dios había reservado para ellos. Allí comenzaban a tener sentido todas aquellas palabras que recitaba mecánicamente cada día durante su oración.

Farés Asharet había sido un cobarde, un ambicioso atado al poder que no se había atrevido a romper con las tradiciones para llevar a plenitud aquello a lo que habían sido llamados todos los miembros de los Ashartîm generación tras generación. No habían sabido leer la verdad que contenían las Escrituras. Pero él, Sadoq Asharet, lo había comprendido todo a la perfección. Comenzaría a forjar aquella nueva era allí mismo, en las gélidas estepas de Hueco mundo, en el Templo donde Dios estaba realmente presente.

Su mente volvió a volar una vez más hacia el monte Moria y revivió en su imaginación la escena allí acontecida. Ahora le había dado la vuelta a las tornas. No era ya el padre quien ofrecería a su hijo primogénito en sacrificio, sino que sería el hijo quien entregar a su padre a Dios en aras de cumplir su voluntad. Una voluntad que era sinónimo de gloria, de poder, pues Dios reviste con honores a los hombres que se abandonan a sus designios.

Subió la pequeña grada del altar y, con el filo de su espada rasgó la túnica con la que habían ataviado a su padre, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Luego paseó la hoja por todo su torso de una forma casi lujuriosa, entreteniéndose enfermizamente en el cuello. Un resplandor azulado llamó su atención. La cárcel de cristal refulgía como nunca lo había hecho en el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Interpretándolo como una señal, rajó la garganta de su padre, que acababa de recuperar la conciencia. Condenado ya a una muerte inevitable a manos de su hijo, sólo pudo contemplar aterrorizado y con el rostro desencajado la sonrisa de su hijo, quien se le antojó como la verdadera encarnación del mal, mientras entregaba su último aliento.

Horas más tarde, mientras, empapado en sangre, caminaba por lo que un día habían sido las Llanuras verdes, los campos más hermosos de todo el Rukongai, Sadoq Asharet examinó todo lo que había hecho y no encontró en sí mismo el menor atisbo de culpabilidad.

Había hecho lo correcto y su Señor se lo recompensaría. Gracias a ello, había adquirido una nueva conciencia de la realidad. A partir de entonces, sus pasos sólo se encaminarían a un único objetivo: alcanzar el Último Poder que anunciaban los profetas. Ahora ya lo comprendía todo: él, Sadoq Asharet, nuevo patriarca de la casa de los Ashartîm, era el Mesías que había de venir, el Ungido de Dios enviado a la tierra para llevar a cabo sus designios.

Akano Rin llevaba horas inmóvil contemplando los blancos bosques del Distrito 7 Oeste. Ni siquiera se había enterado cuando su hermano le puso una manta sobre los hombros para proteger su delicadísima salud del intenso frío que dominaba aquella zona del Rukongai en aquella noche.

Lo único que le importaba en aquel instante eran los tres días que llevaba sin noticias de su marido, desaparecido tras el cruel y brutal combate que había tenido lugar en los lugares más remotos del Este del Rukongai. Era casi media noche y, en un combate sin tregua contra Morfeo, trataba de mantenerse despierta mientras su rostro surcado por los restos del llanto escrutaba el horizonte de una señal.

Entre las figuras asomó entonces una silueta humana. Un shinigami alto, con una barba meticulosamente recortada y la melena recogida en un amplio lazo carmesí. La insignia que lo distinguía como uno de los tenientes del Gotei 13 y las pequeñas gafas redondas y sin patillas que descansaban sobre su nariz identificaban a aquel hombre de forma inconfundible, haciendo que el corazón de Rin latiera a toda velocidad.

¡Era él! Sin importar el frío que hacía, rin abandonó el calor de la manta y corrió a su encuentro. Lo recibió con un no correspondido abrazo antes de dar un paso atrás y, entre lágrimas de alivio, examinar su estado. Su cara de satisfacción dejó paso a una ligera mueca de preocupación cuando, a la tenue luz de la luna, comprobó que Sadoq estaba empapado en sangre y reflejaba alguna herida de gravedad media.

– ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – balbuceó mientras preparaba mentalmente las curas que debía aplicarle a su esposo. – Venga, vamos dentro que aquí hace demasiado frío. Te prepararé algo caliente y te curaré esas heridas. ¿Vale?

Sadoq asintió en silencio con la mirada perdida en sus propios planes y se dejó arrastrar por su esposa al interior de la casa de su amigo. Allí, en el gran salón, Kumaru y Kaiser se levantaron bruscamente al suelo, tirando al suelo el tablero de ajedrez sobre el que aquellos dos maestros solían desplegar todos sus talentos como estrategas, aunque el resultado solía ser siempre el mismo.

– Llegas tres días tarde – le reprochó con una sonrisa cariñosa Kaiser, quien había comenzado a temer que sus peores presagios se hicieran realidad. – Estoy cansado de ganarle…

– ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Hace años que no eres capaz de ganarme! – replicó su rival entre risas mientas se acercaba para abrazar a su cuñado. – Es bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa, Sad. ¿Quién te ha hecho todo esto?

– Nadie.

– ¿Nadie? – preguntó extrañado el Teniente de la Décima División. – ¿Te lo has hecho tú mismo? Sabía que eras un poco raro pero…

– No – le corrigió el noble, interrumpiendo la pequeña broma del lobo. – Me lo ha hecho Nadie.


	5. Nubes negras en día soleado

Xabier Suddley llevaba ya varias semanas encamado. Afortunadamente, una vez estabilizada su herida había sido trasladado desde el Hospital de la Cuarta División hasta la enfermería de la Novena División. Aunque aquellos servicios del Cuartel eran bastante rudimentarios, el Tercer Oficial del Escuadrón del Capitán Minami, Gabriel Lundgren, acudía hasta allí cada día para realizar las curas pertinentes. Por lo demás, no necesitaba mayores cuidados, por lo que terminó por trasladarse a su propia habitación.

Allí acudía continuamente con la excusa de requerir la ayuda de su superior para llevar la Capitanía en funciones de la División, que recaía en él ante la excepcional situación en la que se encontraba Suddley. En aquel momento, acababa de regresar de su primera reunión del Consejo de Capitanes, en el que también había estado Sadoq, que había debido acudir como máximo representante de la Sexta División debido a la muerte de su padre. Él ocuparía el cargo que había quedado vacante en su Escuadrón, eso exigía la tradición, pero todavía no se había hecho oficial el nombramiento.

En aquella reunión no se había tratado más que temas que Kumaru interpretó como rutinarios o, al menos, totalmente normales en la situación post-bélica en la que se encontraban: evaluación de daños, recuento de bajas… Sin embargo, había pasado casi un mes desde la batalla, ¿por qué no lo habrían hecho antes? El todavía Capitán le dio la respuesta: la administración del Sereitei solía ser lenta y la situación exigía suma cautela. No eran tampoco momentos fáciles.

A la Guerra, que aún coleaba, se le había unido inmediatamente el caso de los dos Ashartîm desaparecidos y todo el revuelo y la rumorología que habían nacido a partir de ello. La vuelta en solitario de Sadoq no había hecho más que agravar aquellos rumores de traiciones, intrigas y grandes conspiraciones en la sombra. En ese ambiente enrarecido habían tenido lugar los funerales del excelso Capitán Farés Asharet, cuyo cuerpo permanecería para siempre en las yermas estepas de Hueco Mundo y un rapidísimo y secretísimo juicio que había concluido con la declaración de inocencia de Sadoq.

Una vez proclamado oficialmente su veredicto, se le había propuesto liderar una expedición a aquella otra dimensión para recuperar el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. Pero él había alegado que, a esas alturas, ya habría sido devorado por alguna bestia de aquellas. Una expresión de profunda náusea se reflejó entonces en el rostro de los presentes al recordar la escena que todos los Tenientes y Capitanes habían contemplado semanas antes en el campo de batalla.

Aquella orgía caníbal a la que se habían entregado los VastLords había sido decisiva para asegurar la victoria shinigami, pero había dejado una profunda conmoción en los testigos que habían tenido el desagradable honor de presenciarla.

Además, la Cámara de los 46 había hecho un anuncio sorprendente, hecho público en aquella reunión a la que había acudido Kumaru. A las vacantes dejadas por Farés Asharet y Xabier Suddley, habría que sumar también la del Capitán Georgos, de la Décima División, que había sido galardonado con el mayor de los premios posibles para un miembro del Gotei 13: sería promovido a la División Cero, la División encargada de la custodia de la Dimensión real, un honor más que inusual con el que se premiaba a los Capitanes que más habían destacado al servicio del Gotei 13.

Lo que no conocían los allí presentes es que no sólo el viejo maestro de combate de la Academia, uno de los pocos supervivientes, junto con Kraug y McCarthy del Gotei 13 que había comenzado la Guerra de las Almas, no sería, ni mucho menos, el último de los presentes que ameritaría tal condecoración.

Kumaru le relataba todo aquello a su Capitán mientras, como habituaban a hacer ambos, tomaban el té. Curiosamente, la expresión de Suddley, aunque no mostraba una descarada indiferencia, parecía indicar que aquello ya no le preocupaba especialmente. Mientras escuchaba a su mano derecha, él miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, como si nada de aquello fuera con él, como si toda su atención se centrara en los bosques y los campos de más allá de los blancos muros del Sereitei.

Había en sus ojos un no-sé-qué de paz que irradiaba cierta luz y que acabó por poner nervioso a Kumaru, que se sentía ignorado por una de las personas a las que más respetaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su Capitán parecía haber envejecido varios años de repente, y aún en la ancianidad que mostraba ahora su rostro seguía reflejando aquella misma tranquilidad y picardía de la que solía hacer gala.

– ¿Me estás escuchando, jefe?

– Perfectamente, Kumaru – asintió despacio. – Perfectamente…

– Pues la verdad… No lo parece.

– ¿Sabes? – le preguntó tras una larga pausa que sólo logró incomodar a su interlocutor mientras le daba otro sorbo a la taza de té y la envolvía entre sus manos. – Poco antes de que llegaras envié mi última mariposa infernal como Capitán de esta División.

– No digas esas cosas, jefe…

– Sólo digo la verdad – sonreía tranquilo. – Y las verdades hay que asumirlas. Sin esto… – se señaló a su pierna – ya no puedo seguir ejerciendo como Líder de Escuadrón y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que nombren a…

– Ya, pero…

– Ya, pero nada – le paró. – Fíjate, yo era oficial en la Décima División cuando el Capitán Asharet se fijó en mí durante unas maniobras rutinarias que hicimos en conjunto – suspiró. – No es que me cayera muy bien. Ya sabes, todo ese rollo religioso y su carácter…

– ¿Prepotente? ¿Soberbio? ¿Egocéntrico?

– Algo así… Pero mira, era un tío honesto consigo mismo y con los demás – rió. – Aunque luego anduviera que si su familia no sé qué y los Ashartîm no-sé-cuánto. Y uno se termina acostumbrando a eso.

– Hombre, tanto como hones…

– Y ahora fíjate, Farés ha muerto… – continuó sin prestar atención a su Teniente. – Y resulta que a Georgos también le quedan pocas horas como Capitán de la Décima División… Es curioso… mis dos Capitanes… ya no están… ¿A que es curioso?

– Pues la verdad es que sí…

– Y para colmo a mí me arrancan la pierna – volvió a reírse mientras seguía mirando nostálgico por la ventana y se frotaba el mulón. – Menuda coincidencia.

– Ya…

Que su Capitán hiciera aquel tipo de bromas ponía a Kumaru en una situación violenta. Conocía perfectamente a aquel hombre con el que estaba hablando. Sabía reconocer sus bromas y su humor sarcástico y cargado de acidez y había aprendido a responder y seguirle el juego, pero ¿qué clase de respuesta podría adoptar ante aquella actitud, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar?

– ¿Quieres saber qué decía el mensaje que mandé a los de arriba?

– ¿Debería saberlo?

– No sé… Yo creo que sí, pero a lo mejor…

– Pues si no está seguro, Jefe, será mejor que no lo ha…

– Te he propuesto como futuro candidato para sustituirme en la Capitanía de la División.

– ¡¿A mí?!

– No te hagas el sorprendido ni me vengas con modestias – sonrió. – Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera haría falta que te recomendara. De hecho…

– ¿Qué?

– La Cámara ya había considerado tu ascenso hasta en tres ocasiones, cuando ascendieron a Estévez, a Klapp y a Gama… si no recuerdo mal… – dijo meditativo, tratando de recordar con exactitud. – Pero los avatares de la guerra hicieron que te quedaras aquí… Bueno, yo también pedí conservarte como Teniente…

– O sea… que ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo…

– No creo. Y supongo que lo mismo pasará con tu amigo, el Teniente Wolf… Por lo que he oído su situación es muy similar…

– Oye muchas cosas, Jefe.

– Y siempre oigo las correctas – replicó sagaz.

– Pues espero que esté equivocado en esta…

No es que Kumaru no quisiera el cargo que parecía rondar en aquel momento sobre su cabeza, como un insecto, que zumba y se hace notar revoloteando frente a la cara de uno. No. Deseaba llegar a ser Capitán, pero odiaba que las circunstancias en que se tuvieran que producir fueran aquellas. No había rescatado a Suddley para condenarlo al ostracismo, y esa era la sensación que tenía.

– No le des tantas vueltas – le dijo su superior. – El tiempo pasa, la gente pasa… Es lo normal. Ley de vida.

– Pero es demasiado pronto – respondió él. – Me queda mucho por aprender…

– ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que yo nací con todo aprendido? A andar se aprende andando. A nadar, nadando. Y a ser Capitán…

– Capto la idea.

Un grito de rabia llegó entonces a los oídos de aquellos dos hombres. Sabían bien de quién se trataba, su timbre de voz era inconfundible, y creían saber los motivos de tal bramido, capaz de atravesar las callejuelas que separaban los Cuarteles de la Novena y la Décima División. Kaiser debía haberse enterado del nuevo destino de su venerado superior y maestro y el que sería el suyo propio y estaría soltando por su boca todas las maldiciones que conocía, que no eran pocas, por tener que separarse de su mentor.

– Creo que…

– Creo que voy a rescatar al Capitán Georgos de esa tortura – se levantó Kumaru, completando la frase de su Capitán y dando por terminada la conversación.

Días después, los dos Tenientes fueron convocados al Cuartel General del Gotei 13 y Cuartel de la Primera División para comenzar los trámites de selección de candidatos a ocupar las dos vacantes que se habían producido en el Gotei 13, pues la baja de Farés Asharet no se consideraba como tal pues su sucesor estaba claro. Conocían perfectamente el motivo de su llamada, aunque no había sido anunciado oficialmente aún el destino que ambos correrían.

Para ninguno de los dos la visita al Cuartel de la Primera División fue algo novedoso. Allí debían acudir con sus superiores al menos una vez al mes para las reuniones del Consejo de Capitanes. Aún así, aquel día les pareció que algo distinto flotaba en el aire.

– Tenientes… – llamó a sus espaldas una voz femenina.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, se encontraron con la Tercer Oficial de la primera División, Mara Tempmer, una joven con una melena rubia como el oro y ojos del color de las esmeraldas. Había sido la mejor amiga de Rin durante su segundo paso por la Academia y mantenía estrechas relaciones con la familia.

Kaiser la saludó con su característica sonrisa de galán mientras besaba su mano. Era algo que hacía con todas las mujeres que se encontraba y que a veces le daba resultado. Kumaru, mucho más sobrio en aquel tipo de situaciones, levantó la mano informalmente y la saludó con una titubeante y ruborizada sonrisa, gesto que tuvo su correspondencia casi idéntica en el rostro de Mara, aunque de forma casi imperceptible.

– El General Kraug les espera – indicó mientras los guiaba por los pasillos del Cuartel hacia el lugar en que aguardaba la máxima autoridad del Gotei 13. – Enhorabuena – añadió mirándoles.

Entraron en la sala y se encontraron, de frente, a los que iban a ser sus examinadores y padrinos en aquel paso decisivo. Kumaru aún no había acabado de asumir que llegara ya el momento, pero no había nada que pudiera retenerlo. No podía devolverle la pierna a Xabier, o abortar el ascenso de Georgos, o resucitar a Farés Asharet. Le parecía demasiado pronto, pero su destino les había alcanzado al fin.

Junto al General se encontraban los Capitanes Klapp y Marlatti, pues debían ser tres los que supervisaran las pruebas de acceso a la mayor dignidad que podía alcanzar un Shinigami dentro de la Sociedad de Almas. El gigante de larga melena rubia que ostentaba el liderazgo del Octavo Escuadrón mantenía una expresión neutra ante la entrada de los dos candidatos, mientras que su homóloga de la Duodécima División, gran amiga de Suddley desde que ambos se conocieran en el Rukongai aún niños, les sonreía abiertamente.

Ella era morena. Su pelo, negro como el azabache, contrastaba con su tez blanquísima. Sus ojos, grises, parecían mediar entre su melena y el color de su piel. Todo el conjunto daba la impresión de un cuadro muy apagado. Sin embargo, aunque el mal humor de la Capitana era casi tan legendario como su inteligencia, era difícil no verla riéndose como una niña ante cualquier situación que se le plantease, suavizando así su imagen melancólica.

En ese aspecto era todo lo contrario a Klapp. Él apenas cambiaba de expresión y, cuando lo hacía, era difícil darse cuenta. Permanecía siempre impasible, inalterable, como si nada de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor le afectase, como si estuviera por encima de todo.

– Vaya dúo – le susurró Kaiser a Mara, que aún seguía allí.

– Gracias, Oficial Tempmer – dijo Kraug, indicándole a su subordinada que abandonase la sala.

Al pasar junto a Kumaru, ambos se rozaron las manos en un gesto imperceptible pero cargado de sentimiento al tiempo en que ella le deseaba suerte. Luego abandonó la sala, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y dejando a los dos Tenientes ante la prueba más importante de su carrera hasta entonces.

– Como sabrán, caballeros, señorita, – comenzó solemnemente el General al ver que se encontraban en privado – las Capitanías de la Sexta, Novena y Décima División han quedado vacantes por diversos motivos. Siendo que no hay dudas acerca de la sucesión del primero de ellos, el Teniente Sadoq Asharet ha sido ascendido, en virtud de su patriarcado sobre el Clan Ashartîm, a tal cargo. Hoy se presentan los Tenientes Akano y Wolf, de la Novena y Décima División, para completar las pruebas de cualif…

– General… – interrumpió la Capitana Marlatti. – ¿Realmente es necesaria la prueba? Todos sabemos que son aptos…

– Sin embargo, el protocolo exige que… – objetó Kraug.

– Sé bien lo que exige el protocolo – replicó ella sin dejar terminar. – Simplemente… lo veo inútil… y una pérdida de tiempo. Los conocemos bien desde la Academia. Yo misma he coordinado el equipo de…

En este punto, ante una mirada censuradora del General, Gugliermina se detuvo, comprendiendo que se trataba de información que no debía revelar de una forma tan imprudente.

– Y los hemos visto combatir al nivel de Capitanes. El Teniente Akano incluso le salvó la vida a Xabier y lo sacó del campo de batalla… Están preparados – sentenció.

– Llevan décadas preparados – apostilló Klapp, que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.

Al final, el Capitán General Alexander Kraug tuvo que ceder ante la insistencia de sus dos compañeros. Con un veredicto a priori tan claro, era realmente una pérdida de tiempo cumplir con todo el protocolo. Simplemente se contestó con proclamar solemnemente, como a él le gustaba, que la ceremonia de institución como Capitanes tendría lugar dos días después y que en el mismo acto Sadoq Asharet sería elevado a la Capitanía de la Sexta División.

Aquel día quedaría grabado en los anales de la Historia de la Sociedad de Almas como el día en el que se constituyó el Gotei 13 más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Su leyenda fue tan grande que parece imposible volver a vivir una era como aquella, una época de gloria paz y estabilidad como nunca se había conocido antes y nunca se conoció después en el mundo de los Shinigamis.

Dos meses después de su ascenso a la Capitanía de la Novena División, Akano Kumaru y Mara Tempmer hicieron público su compromiso, un secreto a voces que ambos habían intentado, inútilmente, llevar con la mayor discreción posible. Se habían gustado el uno al otro desde el primer día, pero no fue hasta que la guerra se aproximaba a su fin que ambos se habían declarado su mutuo amor y lo que antes era una inocente amistad se había convertido en el germen de un matrimonio.

En cualquier caso, la boda se retrasó aún otro año después del anuncio oficial, aún cuando la "pareja de moda", como ya los conocían por el Sereitei, vivía ya junta en la Mansión Akano. Fue una ceremonia que aunaba, misteriosamente, todo el protocolo y toda la pompa que suponía el enlace de un Capitán con la sencillez de la pareja, que siempre buscaba huir del boato y los excesos de las clases altas de su mundo.

Pero no todo eran luces. Dos guerras más con Hueco Mundo resucitaron los viejos fantasmas creados por aquel sangriento enfrentamiento siglos atrás. Sin embargo, ante la tragedia que comenzó a fraguarse en aquellos años, nada puede compararse. Aquella fue la época en la que nació el mayor enemigo que ha conocido el Sereitei: un grupo terrorista que se hacía llamar Nadie.

Sadoq había comenzado ya a poner en marcha su plan. Pasaba el día estudiando las escrituras y cada vez lo veía más claro: él había sido elegido por el Señor para instaurar su nuevo orden en la Sociedad de almas. Pero sabía que sería visto con recelo por parte de las acomodadas estructuras tradicionales y conservadoras que lo rodeaban y que acabaría "retirado" en esa prisión secreta, el Nido de Gusanos, sólo conocida por los Capitanes, donde se encerraban individuos cuyas ideas o capacidades suponían un peligro potencial para el mundo.

Debía fingir, pero al cabo del tiempo la esquizofrenia social en la que vivía lo precipitó aún más al borde de la locura. Aún así, él era el mayor experto en apariencias que podía existir y nadie, ni siquiera su propia esposa, se dio cuenta del cambio que se había fraguado en su interior. Ciertamente, Sadoq Asharet, el flamante nuevo cabeza de la Casa Ashartîm y Capitán de la Sexta División, era cada vez más popular, más conocido, más influyente, el hombre que se ponía como modelo a seguir por una sociedad ignorante de la oscuridad que inundaba su interior.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que él solo no conseguiría culminar su plan y, así, comenzó a rodearse de ciertos discípulos que seguían fielmente sus enseñanzas acerca de la necesidad de sacrificar este mundo para instaurar el verdadero reino de la felicidad. La mayor de sus máximas, en orden a proteger a los miembros de no ser confinados como vulgares conspiradores, era el secreto y así, los miembros del nuevo grupo debían sacrificar todas sus ambiciones por aquel bien superior. Pero el objetivo, construir un nuevo mundo en el que reinara la verdadera paz, aquella que, según enseñaba Sadoq, sólo podía estar garantizada por la fuerza, lo valía y justificaba los dudosos medios que adoptaban.

Sus oscuros tentáculos acabaron por convertir la Sexta División en un juguete, un medio más para tan noble causa, disimulada como tal por el enorme y creciente carisma del noble y por los magníficos poderes de su espada. Sus discípulos se congregaban allí para estudiar las antiguas escrituras y se iniciaban en el conocimiento de unos poderes muy lejos de lo imaginable por los anacrónicos sabios de la Sociedad de Almas.

Sin embargo, Sadoq había cometido un gran error: había abandonado a sus amigos, los únicos que podrían haber sido capaces de rescatarle de su locura y los únicos que, por conocerlo, fueron capaces de vislumbrar a través de la máscara que él mismo se había creado. Como si el nombre de su espada fuera un presagio de lo que iba a ocurrir, el rebelde y soñador noble que un día había renunciado a sus privilegios por un mundo mejor, era ahora un ángel caído, ciego de soberbia y ambición. Su destino, desde entonces, estaba ya escrito.


	6. Generation Next

Akano 01 - Preludio

Como muchos otros estudiantes noveles llegados de las zonas más recónditas del Rukongai, Tilly Grossner había aterrizado en la Academia varios días antes de comenzar las clases, desde el mismo momento en que había aprobado la prueba de acceso. Había pocas cosas que hacer en aquellos días, pero a cambio ganaba familiaridad con la que sería su casa los próximos seis años.

El Distrito 70 Norte, de donde ella procedía, no era un lugar agradable para vivir, y mucho menos para criar a una niña, pero aún así, su abuela se las había arreglado. Después de encontrarla medio muerta, tiritando de frío y llorando por el hambre, la vieja dama se había hecho cargo de ella. Era justo lo que necesitaba para paliar la reciente pérdida de su amado Viktor, su ángel guardián, su protector.

Janilla Grossner no sabría decir si ya en aquel momento había encontrado en sus ojos la razón que convertían a aquella niña en algo tan especial, sus extraordinarios poderes, pero lo cierto es que la pequeña era alguien como ella, una de esas mujeres en las que tiempo atrás colgarían por brujas y que aún hoy día debían desarrollar su verdadero ser medio en secreto.

Fuera por ello fuera por el vacío que la pequeña vino a ocupar en su vida… fuera por lo que fuera, la educó como si fuera su nieta. La enseñó a profundizar en sus excepcionales cualidades y pronto se convirtió en una jovencita fuera de lo común. Pronto se convirtió en una de esas almas capaz de cambiar el mundo a su alrededor sólo con su mirada.

Y como ocurre con la mayor parte de esas personas, acabó marchándose para cumplir el destino que le había sido puesto delante: convertirse en una shinigami. Era un viaje largo hasta el Sereitei, pero, aún así, la joven e inquieta Tilly había decidido recorrerlo en solitario. Tampoco tenía muchas otras opciones, su tutora era demasiado anciana ya para emprender semejante travesía.

Al menos, a la vieja Janilla sólo le quedaba un consuelo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de interesarse por lo que ocurría en la ciudadela blanca, pero por las últimas noticias que le habían llegado no sólo de allí, sino también de las temibles montañas que circundaban el norte del Rukongai, su nieta encontraría un gran ángel de la guarda.

El día de la inauguración oficial del curso en la Academia tuvo lugar en un extrañamente soleado lunes de octubre. Tilly se había apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana mientas se arreglaba las trenzas que daban forma a su melena acastañada y miraba hacia la puerta del edificio principal desde la ventana de su habitación para ver cómo iban llegando los que serían sus nuevos compañeros. Desde bien pronto por la mañana se había formado cierto tumulto frente a la entrada, pero su desconocimiento del Sereitei le hizo no sospechar y pensar que aquello era lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Suele ser siempre así? – le preguntó a su compañera de cuarto cuando ésta se despertó.

Ella procedía de los distritos más prósperos del Rukongai Este. Su pelo moreno iba recogido en una discreta cola de caballo que recogía con un lazo de azulado, el mismo de sus ojos. Habían llegado a la Academia casi al mismo tiempo y, quizás por eso, compartían ahora habitación y lo harían durante los próximos seis años.

– No – dijo con despreocupación después de mirar por la ventana.

– ¿Seguro?

– Oye, mi hermano es shinigami y mis padres tenían la puta manía de arrastrarme aquí todos los años el primer día – contestó con cierto tono de reproche. – Así que sí, sé de lo que hablo, y no, esto no es lo normal.

– ¿Y qué está pasando entonces?

La mirada de la chica volvió a atravesar la ventana, tratando de identificar el motivo de tanta agitación, pero ella tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que estaría pasando. Tampoco le importaba mucho, seguramente sería debido a la presencia de algún Capitán. La gente del Rukongai solía ponerse como si viera a todo un rey cuando estaba en presencia de uno de aquellos trece hombres.

– ¡Hola!

La súbita aparición de su hermano hizo que Yuki diera un salto hacia atrás, entre sorprendida y asustada, y tropezara con una silla que había situada a su espalda. Cayó al suelo entre las risas de su nueva amiga, mientras su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza y rabia. Entre tanto, su hermano mayor ya había entrado en el cuarto y se había sentado en la silla que había causado el accidente.

– ¡Mierda! – exclamó al levantarse. – ¡Shinkyo!

– Hola hermanita – sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes. – Tu… debes ser Tilly, ¿verdad? Soy Natsuyasumi Shinkyo, el hermano de Yuki.

– Lo había supuesto – rió Tilly.

– Ah, claro… Yuki habla mucho de mí – comentó presuntuosamente el recién llegado. – Norm…

– Ya te gustaría – le interrumpió su hermana.

– Es que le llamaste hermanita…

– Tu nueva amiga es observadora – rió Shinkyo, mirando a su hermana.

– ¿Qué está pasando allí abajo?

– ¿Eso? – señaló él con la cabeza. – El hijo de un Capitán ingresa hoy en la Academia…

– ¿De un Capitán? ¿Pero no pasaban directamente al servicio activo?

– Akano Youichi, el hijo de Akano Kumaru, el Capitán de la Novena División – indicó el shinigami. – Decidió pasar por la Academia.

– Qué raro…

– De todas formas no es el primero – explicó él. – Mi Capitán también renunció a su derecho – asintió.

– ¿Tu Capitán? – preguntó Tilly.

– Shinkyo es decimoquinto oficial de la Sexta División – le informó Yuki. – Su Capitán es un hombre muy… peculiar.

– ¡Oye! – protestó, con una expresión extrañamente indignada para lo peculiar de la situación. – ¡Respeta a mi Capitán! Además, puede que algún día también sea el tuyo…

– Espero que no… Seré una oficial de la Décima División y me esforzaré por ser la Teniente de Kaiser Wolf – afirmó su hermana con un brillo de esperanza e ilusión en su mirada. – Es tan guapo…

– Ese chico sí que es guapo… y muy interesante…

– ¿Quién?

Los verdes ojos de Tilly, que se había escabullido de la discusión fraterna y había vuelto a contemplar la escena que se formaba frente a la entrada principal de la Academia, se había posado sobre un chico no especialmente alto, aunque sí ligeramente más que ella. Su pelo era también castaño, un poco más oscuro que el suyo, sin embargo. Trataba de abrirse paso entre una multitud curiosa que se abalanzaba sobre él.

Bastaría verlo para adivinar de quién se trataba, pero un breve comentario de Shinkyo identificándolo acabó por disipar cualquier sombra de duda sobre la identidad del joven. Así que ese pobre chaval era Akano Youichi, la superestrella que se había convertido en académico, como ella, aquel mismo año. Parecía que su estancia en la Academia iba a ser divertida.

– ¡Vamos! – dijo la chica norteña tirando de su compañera cuando Youichi desapareció de su vista hacia el edificio principal.

La gran recepción de la Academia estaba bastante atestada de gente, alumnos en su mayoría, pero a Youichi se le antojó como un remanso de paz en comparación con lo que había dejado atrás pocos segundos antes. Gracias a los dioses que no se permitía el paso a aquella turba dentro de los edificios. Ya lo estaba pasando suficientemente mal ahí fuera como para tener que repetirlo dentro.

– ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Akano?

– ¡Vaya, vaya… pero si es el chico maravilla!

– ¡No te creas que por ser famoso vas a vivir mejor!

– ¡Famoso o no sigues siendo un novato de mierda!

Aunque había menos gente que fuera, la temida escena se había vuelto a repetir. Los comentarios de todo tipo imaginable bullían desde todos los lados. El rebumbio era tal que creía estar volviéndose loco. Quería chillar, salir de allí… para nada es lo que había pensado cuando había decidido entrar en la Academia.

No entendía el motivo de tanto revuelo. ¿Era el hijo de un Capitán? ¿El primero en acudir a la Academia? Ojalá muchos lo hicieran también. Una persona no es especial porque sus padres lo sean. ¿Por qué lo iba a ser él? No se sentía diferente a los que ahora le gritaban. ¿Qué les importaba a ellos quién fuera su padre?

De pronto, una mano fuerte lo agarró por la parte superior de su recién estrenado uniforme y tiró de él con fuerza, separándolo de la masa que seguía acuchillándolo con sus comentarios. Youichi se trastabilló y se hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque en el medio de su trayectoria se había encontrado con otro académico, más alto que él, que evitó el vergonzoso desenlace.

– ¡Esto no es un circo! – gritó el que le había sacado del medio de la marabunta. – ¡Marchaos!

Dio un paso con gesto agresivo hacia la masa de novatos que estaban acosando al hijo del Capitán de la Novena División y la mayor parte se disipó inmediatamente al percibir la súbita fluctuación de reiatsu que se produjo en el ambiente en aquel momento. Viendo que sería alguien difícil de hacer cambiar de opinión, el resto se fue dispersando paulatinamente, lo que permitía el lugar, y atendiendo a otras cosas.

– Parece que tú eres la superestrella – sonrió irónico. – Pues tampoco es para tanto…

– Gracias… supongo.

Su "salvador" era un hombre de más o menos su misma estatura, con el pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente en un flequillo que no llegaba a cubrir sus ojos azules. No vestía el uniforme de los shinigamis, pero tampoco el uniforme de la Academia. Aún así, por su edad, Youichi indujo que se trataría de un nuevo compañero suyo.

– No me entiendas mal – alegó él. – Creí que serías alguna clase de… Bah… Déjalo. Soy Nakajima Kyo – le tendió la mano.

– Akano Youichi – se identificó, aunque tenía la sensación de que no hacía falta. – ¿También empiezas este año?

– No, qué va… Este es mi quinto año por aquí.

– O sea, que el año que viene te gradúas…

– Er… Sí – asintió. – Algo así.

– ¿Algo así?

– ¡Eh! ¡Chaval! ¡Deja de vaguear y ven aquí!

Un hombre calvo y de gafas, no muy agraciado había llamado la atención del nuevo interlocutor del hijo del Capitán Akano. No parecía estar de muy buen humor y Kyo decidió que no sería bueno ponerse a discutir con él y no replicó. Simplemente hizo un ademán con la mano y trató de retomar la conversación en la que estaba enfrascado.

– ¿Qué quiere? – se interesó Youichi.

– Es mi jefe…

– ¿Tu jefe? – se extrañó. – Creía que estudiabas aquí.

– Es… es una larga historia.

Al final, la insistencia de aquel hombre, que parecía un empleado de la Academia, pesó más que las ganas de Kyo de saltarse sus obligaciones y regresó a la cotidianeidad de su tarea. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo faltaban unos meses para cumplir aquella estúpida condena. Cuatro años perdidos para nada. Y sólo por un accidente insignificante.

Cuando Tilly y Yuki, que había decidido correr a la misma velocidad que su amiga para evitar ser arrastrada contra su voluntad, doblaron la última esquina del pasillo que conducía a la entrada principal desde el patio que comunicaba con los barracones, Nakajima ya se alejaba por otro que llevaba, según el plano, a los despachos del Departamento de Artes Demoníacas.

– ¿Ves? – le recriminaba la norteña a su compañera de cuarto. – ¿Ves como era por aquí?

– Vale, tú ganas – respondió la otra hastiada. – Era por aquí…

Tilly parecía ventear el aire, como los perros buscando a sus presas. Su amiga la miraba de una forma extraña, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario mientras paseaba la vista por toda la sala para comprobar que estaba más atestada de gente de lo que había visto las veces anteriores en que había ido a ver a su hermano. Aunque también era cierto que en las ocasiones precedentes sólo había podido vislumbrar desde fuera lo que ocurría en el interior del edificio.

– ¡Ahí está! – exclamó Tilly al fin.

– Ya lo veo… – murmuró ella con el mismo tono indiferente. – ¿Qué vas a…? ¡Eh! ¡Espera!

Su compañera de cuarto se había lanzado finalmente a la caza de su objetivo y lo había hecho a toda velocidad. Youichi apenas pudo reaccionar al efusivo saludo de la muchacha, que se le había puesto delante de un salto y le había gritado un "Hola" que le habría hecho estallar los tímpanos a cualquiera. Pero lejos de salir huyendo ante tal amenaza, se había quedado embobado observando los ojos verdes de la muchacha. Le parecieron como dos esmeraldas pulidas por un maestro joyero.

– Ho… Hola – dijo, ruborizándose ligeramente.

– Soy Tilly Grossner – continuó ella con las presentaciones. – Eres Youichi, ¿verdad?

– Supongo que era fácil de adivinar – se quejó él. – Mira… yo…

– Calla, calla – le interrumpió la joven. – He venido a liberarte.

– ¿A liberarme?

– Te enseñaré esto – propuso. – ¿Qué te parece?

Youichi estuvo a punto de alegar que ya conocía bastante la Academia por haber venido acompañando a su padre, que era el Director del Departamento de Artes Demoníacas. Pero intuyó que sería agradable hablar con una persona que, a juzgar por la primera impresión, se había olvidado de quién era él y no lo miraba como un bicho raro. No, no era aquello lo que decía de él su dulcísima mirada.

– Esta es mi compañera de cuarto, Yuki.

– Un placer – correspondió educadamente él.

– Sí… – respondió ella.

– ¿Tú no tienes compañero de cuarto? – seguía interrogándolo la chica de ojos verdes.

– Er… Sí… – asintió el muchacho. – Vamos… supongo que sí. La verdad es que aún acabo de llegar y no he ido a la habitación.

– ¡Puedes ir a verlo a la lista! – sonrió Tilly. – Mira, ven…

Ella le cogió del brazo y casi lo arrastró hacia un gran tablón que había situado frente al gran mostrador de recepción que gobernaba aquella zona de la sala. En él, varias listas informaban de la distribución de los alumnos en los pabellones masculino y femenino de cada curso. Youichi interpretó la presencia de varios nombres en negrilla, pocos, en las relaciones de las habitaciones de los pabellones de los cursos avanzados como cambios en la distribución que, según le había dicho su madre, normalmente no se producían, a no ser por bajas o motivos graves.

– Saitou Ray… – leyó en voz alta Yuki.

– ¿Lo conoces? – inquirió su compañera.

– Que mi hermano sea shinigami no quiere decir que conozca a todo el mundo…

– Pero sí conoces a bastante gente – apuntó.

– ¿Tu hermano es shinigami? – intervino el muchacho. – ¿De qué División?

– De la Sexta – contestó.

– ¡Mi tía Rin es la esposa de su Capitán!

– Sí, lo sé – replicó ella como si fuera algo que no tuviera la menor importancia.

Youichi interpretó la respuesta y el tono con el que la había pronunciado como si la recién conocida hubiera entendido sus palabras como un símbolo de prepotencia. Comprendió entonces que, aunque él estuviera acostumbrado a conocer a los Capitanes y a las familias de mayor rango del Sereitei desde pequeñito y para él era algo normal, no sucedía lo mismo con el resto de los que serían sus nuevos compañeros y que mencionar el tema podía causar recelo y dar de él una imagen que no era la real.

No quería dar esa impresión y mucho menos delante de Tilly. No sabía por qué, pero aquella chica tenía algo muy especial y no quería estropear una posible amistad a la primera de cambio. Además, había algo que lo había dejado bastante intrigado y, quizás, le serviría para reconducir la conversación a un terreno más cómodo.

– ¿Entonces dices que conoces a bastante gente por aquí?

– ¡Sí! – respondió por ella una entusiasta Tilly.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Es que antes conocí a un chico… Se llamaba... – se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras hacía memoria. – Se llamaba Nakajima Kyo. Creí que era un alumno pero resultó que no lo es…

– La verdad es que me suena el nombre… – comentó meditabunda Yuki. – ¡Ah! – dio un respingo. – Creo que mi hermano lo comentó una vez…. Un accidente o algo así en la clase de Kidoh de los que iban dos cursos por detrás de él...

– ¿Qué pasó?

– A un alumno se le fue la mano con un hechizo y dos alumnos y uno de los profesores auxiliares quedó malherido – continuó relatando. – Tuvo que intervenir el Director del Depart… Tu padre.

– ¿El Director del Departamento de Kidoh es tu padre? – preguntó sorprendida la chica de ojos verdes.

– S… Sí – contestó dubitativo y medio ruborizado Youichi. – Pero no me había comentado nada…

– Al parecer no llegaron a expulsaron de la Academia por muy poco – concluyó Yuki. – Pero me parece que no le dejaron continuar con sus estudios y le impusieron algún tipo de condena… o algo así.

– Ya veo… – asintió él, cuya mirada se perdía ahora por el pasillo que desembocaba en el pasillo de su padre y por el que había visto marcharse a aquel Nakajima Kyo. – Podría preguntarle a mi padre… – se sugirió en alto, pero enseguida descartó esa posibilidad y negó con la cabeza. – Paso… – sonrió, mirando a sus dos nuevas amigas, o eso esperaba. – Entonces… ¿me enseñáis la Academia?


	7. The Falling I Comienzo del fin

Akano 01 - Preludio

– ¡Tilly!

La Tercera Oficial de la Novena División se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre y descubrió a su marido que corría hacia ella con el rostro desencajado y empapado en lágrimas. Inmediatamente despachó a Kuroda Eiri, una oficial muy prometedora con quien estaba repasando los informes de unas misiones, y se acercó a su cónyuge con la preocupación lógica que suponía la situación. No había muchos motivos por los que Akano Youichi, el Tercer Oficial de la Décima División, se pusiera de ese modo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

En su voz había síntomas de la urgencia del momento. Exploró en su mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y hacer algo que sólo ella sabía hacer. Comprendió entonces el motivo del malestar de su esposo y ella misma compartió sus lágrimas desconsoladamente cayendo fulminada sobre sus rodillas. Youichi había ido a la mansión Akano aquella mañana y había hecho un horrible descubrimiento, un hallazgo que hubiera acabado con cualquiera, por muy fuerte que fuera.

– Tenemos que avisar a mi padre.

– Está en una reunión en el Cuartel General – explicó Tilly entre sollozos mientras trataba de recuperarse de la funesta sorpresa. – No creo que…

– Vamos.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y con una determinación que sólo podía nacer de la rabia que le dominaba, levantó a su esposa y la arrastró del brazo hasta que esta se decidió a caminar a su mismo ritmo, y puso rumbo al Cuartel de la Primera División, atravesando a toda velocidad el Sereitei sin ocultar su estado de ánimo a ninguno de los que se cruzaban con él.

– Lo siento, Oficiales Akano, no pueden… – trató de objetar el guardia.

Youichi pasó por delante de él sin mostrar ni un ápice de duda mientras que Tilly sólo pudo esbozar un "lo siento" con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados para poder seguir a la misma velocidad que su homólogo de la Décima División hacia el interior del Cuartel. Ambos lo conocían bien y no necesitaban de ningún guía para atravesar el intrincado conjunto de pasillos que surcaban el edificio. Sabían perfectamente cuál era su destino y hasta allí avanzaron.

– ¿Qué pasa, Tilly? – sonó una voz familiar a su espalda.

Los dos cónyuges se dieron la vuelta y reconocieron la figura de sus dos inmediatos superiores y sus mejores amigos. Kyo, que era quien les había sorprendido, estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de la sala donde aguardaban los Tenientes hasta que terminaran las reuniones de los máximos mandatarios del Gotei 13. Yuki había salido detrás de él y estaba entrecerrando la puerta del cuarto para buscar un poco de privacidad.

– Necesito hablar con mi padre – dijo Youichi.

– No podemos interrumpir una reunión del Consejo de Capitanes así por las buenas – alegó la Teniente de la Décima División.

– ¡Es urgente!

– Pero necesitamos un motivo para…

– Créeme, Yuki, es algo demasiado grave – sentenció Tilly. – Necesitamos hablar con Kumaru ya.

La segunda al mando del Décimo Escuadrón examinó la mirada de su subordinado y de su mejor amiga y exhaló profundamente dándose por vencida. Sin embargo, el Teniente de la Novena División aún no estaba totalmente convencido de que debieran irrumpir en la Gran Sala, donde todos los Capitanes estaban reunidos, pero al final se dio por vencido ante la insistencia de sus tres compañeros. Llevaban juntos desde la Academia y no podía evitar darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Dando un profundo suspiro, Nakajima se giró para encabezar la marcha hacia el salón. Yuki le seguía muy de cerca mientras que Youichi iba cogido del brazo de su esposa unos pasos más atrás, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, preparándose para darle la noticia a su padre. Últimamente habían tenido sus diferencias, por eso había solicitado el traslado a la Décima División no hacía más de un año, pero ahora eso no importaba.

– Es urgente – explicó Kyo cuando el Teniente de la Primera División, Leo Rondstadt le cerró el paso.

– No puedo permitiros…

– Leo… – resopló Yuki. – Venga, no estamos para tonterías. ¿Crees que lo haríamos si…? ¡Kyo!

De repente, el Teniente del Noveno Escuadrón había liberado el camino hacia la entrada derribando al obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y la puerta de un contundente puñetazo en la mejilla, que lo había lanzado contra la pared. Ante un amago de respuesta por parte de su oponente, se llevó la mano sobre la empuñadura de Hakuryû y negó con la cabeza.

– Esta me la pagarás, Nakajima – amenazó desde el suelo el agredido mientras veía como su rival abría la puerta que él debía custodiar.

– ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! – bramó el Capitán General Kraug al ver interrumpida su reunión.

– Capitán – llamó Kyo, mirando hacia Kumaru. – Tenemos graves noticias.

El Director del Departamento de Artes Demoníacas examinó a su subordinado con la mirada mientras se preguntaba qué podría ser aquello tan grave como para justificar la irrupción en un lugar casi sagrado como era aquel. En ese preciso instante entraba, con el rostro destrozado, su hijo y supo que algo no iba bien. Con las protestas del General Kraug como ruido de fondo, Kumaru abandonó la sala a la carrera.

– Vaya, vaya – sonrió mezquinamente Sadoq. – Parece que hay problemas en Villa Felicidad.

Kaiser fulminó con la mirada a su viejo amigo y pudo comprobar lo mucho que había cambiado en aquellos años. Poco a poco se había ido separando de ellos, poniéndose por encima de los demás. Puede que él no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero se había convertido en su padre, el viejo Farés, la persona a la que más había odiado. Pero aún se sorprendió más de que aquel cambio hubiera pasado inadvertido incluso para él, que era uno de sus dos "hermanos".

– Iré a ver qué ocurre – se disculpó antes de salir él también de la sala ante las continuas protesta

Entre tanto, el Capitán de la Novena División ya lideraba la pequeña comitiva de oficiales de su Escuadrón y de la Décima División hacia un pequeño cuarto de recreo para los oficiales de rango medio del Primer Escuadrón del Gotei 13 dentro del Cuartel en el que se encontraban.

– Esperad aquí – les indicó con un gesto a su Teniente y a Yuki

Precisamente allí se encontraban cuando Kaiser les dio caza. Con desconcierto, les preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero ellos sólo pudieron encogerse de hombros. Sabían tanto como él. No les quedaba otra opción más que esperar a que salieran y les contaran de qué iba todo aquello, pero un grito procedente del interior de la habitación les hizo decidirse a entrar.

Kumaru salía del cuarto en ese preciso instante y tropezó contra su viejo compañero y amigo. El Capitán de la Décima División escrutó su rostro completamente encendido por la ira y el dolor cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Definitivamente, algo iba realmente mal. Él era el tranquilo, el que siempre meditaba antes de dar un solo paso. Ahora parecía el mundo al revés.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Kum?

– Voy a casa de Sadoq – fue su única respuesta. – Necesito hablar con Rin.

La Mansión Asharet no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. De toda la nobleza, sólo las cuatro grandes familias tenían su residencia en el interior de la ciudadela. El resto de la aristocracia había repartido sus viviendas por los primeros distritos del Rukongai, donde gozaban de una vida más tranquila, pero también más lejos de los círculos de poder, lo que suponía una menor influencia en el gobierno del Sereitei que la de sus colegas más eminentes.

– ¿Seguro que no es mejor ir primero a casa? – sugirió Youichi por el camino. – Alguien debería de…

– Yo iré – se ofreció Kaiser, que había seguido, ignorante y en silencio, a la familia Akano.

– Capitán, no creo que…

– Sois mi familia – sonrió, tratando de irradiar la misma sensación de seguridad que solía emanar de Kumaru. – Así que…

Sin dar oportunidad de réplica, utilizó el shumpa para salir de allí a toda velocidad y poner rumbo a la que había sido su casa durante su época de estudiante de la Academia de Shinigamis. Cuando llegó, la puerta entreabierta le puso en alerta. Por si las moscas, desenfundó a Roter Wolf, pero, cuando empujó del todo la hoja de madera y vio el panorama que se presentaba delante de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para todo aquello.

Las manchas de sangre y los arañazos de la madera le guiaron hasta la gran sala donde solía entretenerse en interminables partidas de ajedrez con Kumaru. Nadie podría haberse preparado para lo que encontró allí. La náusea le invadió y a duras penas alcanzó con unas grandes zancadas la puerta principal para evitar vomitar en el interior de la casa.

Incluso Kaiser Wolf, uno de los hombres más duros del Sereitei, un auténtico guerrero, compañero inseparable de la muerte, alguien que en teoría estaba preparado para todo aquello, fue incapaz de encontrar la entereza después de aquello. Tirado de espaldas contra la pared, escurriéndose lentamente hasta el suelo, no pudo contener el llanto desesperado ante lo que acababa de ver. Quien quiera que hubiera estado detrás de aquello estaría condenado de por vida. Ya no merecería el perdón, por mucho que lo suplicara.

– ¿Qué deseaba, Capitán? – dijo un mayordomo de exótico acento cuando los Akano se presentaron en la entrada de la Mansión Ashartîm.

– Necesito ver a mi hermana – señaló Kumaru.

– Lo siento, Capitán – se excusó. – La señora está descansando y…

– No me haga discutir con usted – le interrumpió.

– Pero el señor ha ordenado que…

– Insisto.

– Lo siento, Capitán Akano, pero no…

– Apártese…

Olvidando los buenos modales de los que siempre hacía gala, el Líder de la Novena División sacó al sirviente de su camino empujándolo con cierta violencia, más de la que hubiera deseado. Comprendía la situación en la que estaba Rin, que había recaído gravemente en su enfermedad aún a pesar de los cuidados de Keita, pero esto superaba cualquier urgencia. Esto tenía suficiente prioridad.

– ¡Rin! – la llamó. – ¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Es urgente!

De entre de las sombras de un pasillo que parecía interminable surgió la figura alta y espigada del tercer vástago de Sadoq y su hermana, Caleb. Como sus dos hermanos mayores, Ajaz y Baruch, y su hermano David, un año menor que él, había pasado a engrosar las filas de la Sexta División sin siquiera haber pasado por la Academia, rompiendo así la efímera tradición que había roto su padre.

– Tío Kumaru – lo saludó con un protocolo excesivo aún a pesar del parentesco. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

– Necesito ver a tu madre – repitió. – Es urgente.

– Mamá está durmiendo – explicó el joven Asharet. – Si quieres puedo decírselo yo después.

– Despiértala – ordenó Kumaru. – Por favor.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aún a pesar de que durante toda la mañana había tratado de contenerse, aún a pesar de que tenía la sensación de estar en una nube que le protegía de todo el dolor que se cernía sobre su pecho, apareció en el rostro del viejo Åska un signo de debilidad en forma de un mar de lágrimas que empezó a aflorarle en los párpados.

Fue Kyo el único que descubrió la sonrisa mezquina que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Caleb antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello y tornase su gesto en uno más triste. Decidió que había sido una falsa impresión y trató de no darle importancia mientras el muchacho de la nobleza se disculpó, alegando que trataría de hacer lo posible, y desapareció de nuevo en la penumbra del corredor por el mismo lugar por el que había venido.

Cuando ya se encontraban entrando en el territorio de los Ashartîm, Yuki había decidido ir a apoyar a su Capitán en lo que quiera que estuviera pasando en la Mansión Akano. Un estruendoso aullido cargado de desesperación que sólo podía haber tenido un emisor le hizo forzar aún más la marcha y causó que su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado. La posibilidad de que algo malo le sucediese al hombre que más admiraba y al que, de hecho, amaba en secreto, era algo que nunca había entrado dentro de sus planes.

Sus augurios no hicieron más que empeorar cuando descubrió a Kaiser inmóvil sentado en el pasillo, con la cara enrojecida del llanto y mirando fijamente la puerta del salón. Se acercó a él y pidió explicaciones, pero su mirada fue suficiente. Aquella situación era imposible de explicar porque era imposible entender por qué alguien haría algo así.

– ¡Fue él! – gritó desesperado Youichi. – ¡Él estaba allí! ¡Él lo hizo!

En el mismo momento en el que, resignados, Kumaru, su hijo y su nuera abandonaban la vivienda, conscientes de que no iban a ser capaces de hablar con Rin, un shinigami de la Sexta División que acababa de llegar a la Mansión Asharet acompañando al primogénito de la dinastía, Ajaz, que, además, ocupaba el cargo de Teniente, se encontraba esperando órdenes en la entrada.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Kumaru.

– No podría olvidarlo en mi vida – bufó airado su hijo.

Tilly abrió mucho los ojos, sondeando primero a su marido y luego escrutando al acusado, que parecía ser ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera un mínimo de sorpresa se pudo reflejar en aquella cara invadida por la vergüenza y el miedo. Pero era imposible que fuera él. Era alguien demasiado conocido para que fuera él. Las palabras se le atragantaron. Las lágrimas se detuvieron de repente. La conmoción se apoderó de ella. No podía ser.

– ¿Shi… Shinkyo?

Pasados unos minutos en los que Yuki fue incapaz de calmar a su superior, decidió que ella misma comprobaría qué era lo que había causado tal conmoción entre todos sus seres queridos. Con el mayor de los temores atenazándole el estómago, se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia el salón. Entonces entendió perfectamente los motivos de tanto dolor.

Trató de no derrumbarse como había sucedido con todos los demás y se adentró más en aquel campo de muerte inundado de sangre. En el medio de aquella matanza, pudo comprobar que, debido a lo intenso de su energía espiritual, el cuerpo de Mara Tempmer aún estaba caliente cuando se acercó a ella para cerrarle los ojos y tratar de borrar la expresión de terror con la que había fallecido.

Pero aquello no era lo peor, porque el gesto de la esposa del Capitán Akano tenía su explicación. Hacía varios meses, había solicitado una excedencia temporal para cuidar de su primera nieta y así no privar a la Novena División de un efectivo tan importante como lo era su nuera. Lo peor de todo es que allí, a los poco menos de dos años de nacer, algún desalmado había puesto punto y final a la vida de la pequeña Neemin, la primera de la tercera generación de los Akano.


	8. The Falling II Soukyoku

Akano 01 - Preludio

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Yuki, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. – ¡¿Por qué?!

– ¡Te digo que no lo sé! – respondió su hermano casi entre sollozos. – ¡Joder! ¡Llevas tres meses con la misma pregunta!

– Y tú con la misma mentira.

En su voz había una carga de un profundo desprecio que había renunciado a disimular. La Teniente de la Décima División le dio la espalda al condenado y abandonó la celda en la que Shinkyo llevaba confinado desde el mismo día en que se había demostrado su culpabilidad. Aquella había sido su última oportunidad de confesar sus motivos. Aquella tarde sería trasladado a la Torre del Arrepentimiento y, en dos días, sería llevado al patíbulo.

– Yo le creo… – murmuró Tilly, que esperaba justo al otro lado de la puerta, apoyada contra el marco. – No sabe bien lo que hizo… no puede recordarle.

– Yo sí que no puedo creerlo – la miró su mejor amiga con cierta sorpresa. – ¡¿Cómo que le crees?!

– ¿Crees que no sé lo que hizo? – replicó la Tercera Oficial de la Novena División indicándole a su compañera que bajara la voz y tratando de evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía que creer a Shinkyo cuando decía que no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Había buceado en su mente y había visto la gran laguna negra que se cernía sobre los recuerdos de aquellos días fatales y había comprendido la confusión en la que vivía el hermano de su mejor amiga. Aún así, no era capaz de mirar al asesino de su hija a la cara.

– Parece que se acerca el gran día – sonrió Baruch Asharet.

Los cuatro hijos mayores, todos varones, del Capitán de la Sexta División, se encontraban reunidos en su Cuartel, en una de las salas más nobles del edificio. Esperaban los informes de los hombres que habían enviado para evaluar la situación en distintos puntos de interés. Todo iba según lo habían previsto y no había razón para estar preocupados, aunque la alerta era casi obligatoria para poder completar sus planes con éxito.

– Borra esa sonrisa de la cara – le advirtió Ajaz, el primogénito. – Recuerda las instrucciones de padre. Debemos permanecer impasibles.

– Ya… ya… – protestó el segundo de los Ashartîm. – "Impasibles". ¡Aquí no nos verá nadie!

Los otros tres miraron con desprecio a Baruch. Era, sin duda, el menos poderoso de ellos cuatro, los herederos de Sadoq, y, aún así, su poder era envidiable por muchos. Sin embargo, su debilidad frente a sus hermanos amenazaba con desposeerle del lugar de privilegio que, por nacimiento, tenía con respecto a Caleb y a David.

Era uno de los Cuatro Pilares, como les llamaban, eso nadie podría arrebatárselo, pero odiaba que le trataran como inferior, casi como a esa rata insignificante de Eleazar, el quinto hermano y el niño mimado de madre, o, aún peor, como a su hermana pequeña. Aquella… mujer, débil y caprichosa, como todas las de su sexo.

– Tardan – murmuró Ajaz, cambiando de tema.

– No habría por qué preocuparse – terció Caleb. – El primer movimiento salió tal y como planeó padre.

– Y aún así no podemos confiarnos – observó el menor de los cuatro, David.

– No sé qué le inquieta a Padre respecto a ese malnacido del tío Kumaru – comentó Baruch. – ¿Acaso le tiene miedo?

Una nueva sesión de miradas asesinas fue suficiente para hacerle entender que había vuelto a meter la pata.

– ¿Otra vez cuestionas a Padre? – le regañó Ajaz. – Con razón tú… – comenzó a decir, pero sustituyó el final de su frase por un suspiro desaprobador que acompañaba un elocuente movimiento de su cabeza.

En el Panteón de Oficiales de la Primera División, acuclillado, con la mirada perdida, el Capitán Akano Kumaru permanecía en silencio con la mirada perdida sobre la lápida que indicaban que allí reposaban los restos de su esposa tratando de buscar una explicación inexistente a todo su sufrimiento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué había sucedido todo aquello? Estaba convencido de que, de alguna forma, él era el responsable de todo aquello, pero aún así no lograba encontrarle el sentido.

– Va a comenzar el traslado…

Se giró hacia la puerta y reconoció la silueta de Kaiser dibujada entre luces y sombras. Había esperado allí fuera, junto a su gran amigo, mientras este visitaba la tumba de su difunta esposa. Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas antes de reunirse con él bajo el umbral y, en silencio, se dirigieron hacia el Cuartel de la Décima División en el preciso instante en el que una mariposa infernal se posaba sobre el hombro de su hijo.

El único vástago del gran Capitán Akano estaba sentado en el suelo de una especie de gruta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas plegadas y la mirada fija en el sepulcro excavado en la roca que albergaba los restos de la pequeña Neemin. Tenía los ojos hinchados del llanto y la mente envuelta en la neblina del dolor. Como su padre, él también se culpaba por lo que había pasado.

Debía haber sido él el que estuviera allí. Al menos podría haber hecho algo en lugar de asistir impotente a aquella escena y, si hubiera muerto él en lugar de su madre, al menos no tendría que soportar aquel dolor que le escocía por dentro. Pero no, al parecer, el destino le tenía jugadas más pasadas. Pero él aún se guardaba un as en la manga. Aunque realmente no fuera la solución, al menos le serviría para apartarse de todo aquel sufrimiento.

Se reunió con su mujer a la entrada del Cuartel de la Décima División una media hora después. Allí estaba también su padre, flanqueado por su inseparable Teniente, y Kaiser Wolf junto a Yuki. El hombre de rangos árabes que estaba al mando del Segundo Escuadrón, Ahmed Bin-Jaffet, y su segundo, Kaimitsu Hoshitarou, que ostentaba por derecho de nacimiento el rango de comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales. Como mandaba el protocolo, sería uno de los pelotones de este cuerpo el que se encargaría de llevar a cabo el traslado.

Ya llevaban unos minutos allí cuando asomó la cabeza de la comitiva. Natsuyatsumi Shinkyo llevaba una gran argolla de hierro alrededor de su cuello. La peculiar gargantilla estaba unida a dos grandes cañas, sostenidas, cada una, por dos miembros del grupo de shinigamis destinados a la misión de conducir al condenado a la que sería su última morada en la Sociedad de Almas.

Los oficiales iban ataviados con unos grandes trajes blancos y llevaban sus rostros tapados por capuchas del mismo color con el objetivo de proteger su identidad. Los cuatro encargados de conducir al antiguo shinigami de la Sexta División estaban flanqueados por otros ocho, según ordenaba el protocolo. Frente a ellos, otro hombre, que sobre el albo uniforme portaba una banda violeta que indicaba su posición preeminente en el grupo, abría la comitiva.

La mirada del hermano de la Teniente de la Décima División iba fija en el suelo, pero no podía evitar sentir cómo se clavaban en él la de los asistente s a su conducción. Podía notar la tensión, la decepción, el odio, la desesperación que crecía a su alrededor. A cada paso que daba se hacía más insoportable el peso que recaía sobre sus hombros. Y él aún no lograba entender cómo había ocurrido todo aquello.

– ¡Hombre muerto en traslado a la torre!

Los gritos del líder del pequeño destacamento de Ejecutores, así se llamaban sus miembros, resonaron pocos metros más allá, sobre los tejados del Sereitei, donde las figuras de dos shinigamis se recortaban por el sol. Uno de ellos, el más bajo de los dos, era de rasgos orientales y profundos ojos negros, el mismo color que su pelo, que llevaba recogido en una coleta. Su piel cetrina y su corta estatura contrastaban enormemente con la esbelta y pálida imagen de su compañero, que llevaba cubierta la mitad inferior de su cara con una especie de máscara de color celeste, el mismo que el de sus ojos.

– Ahí están todos nuestros objetivos – reía mezquinamente el más bajo de los dos. – Juntitos, juntitos, juntitos...

– Cállate, Li.

– Discreción – se dijo a sí mismo el aludido. – Eso es o que nos pidieron los jefes. Discreción.

Su compañero lo miró con un gesto que iba entre la compasión y la extrañeza. No era la primera ocasión en que eran asignados juntos a una misma misión pero por muchas veces que trabajara con él aún no había logrado acostumbrarse a la forma de ser de Li. Era demasiado inquieto, demasiado compulsivo. Y lo peor de todo es que hablaba demasiado.

– Nuestro deber sólo es observar – advirtió el más alto. – Simplemente observar.

– Podríamos acabar ahora con todos esos sucios traidores, Ikkyuu – replicó Li. – Tan fácil como chasquear un dedo.

– Cállate... Li.

En el mismo momento en el que comenzaba el desfile fúnebre a través del Sereitei hacia la blanca Torre del Arrepentimiento, las dos sombras desaparecieron en un suspiro del tejado en el que se encontraban. Kaiser se giró hacia allí. Creía haber visto algo, pero se dijo que serían simples curiosos que trataban de ver un acontecimiento tan inusual en su mundo.

– Con permiso, Señora

El ama de llaves cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Rin después de entrar, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la irrupción en su territorio. Estaba enfrascada en la escritura de una carta, una más del enorme montón de misivas dirigidas a su hermano que nunca llegaban a abandonar su cuarto. Sabía que, si algún día lo hacían, Kumaru acabaría volviéndose loco. No podría soportar todo el dolor y todo el sufrimiento en el que vivía su pequeña hermana.

Encerrada, sin que su enfermedad le permitiera enfrentarse a unos captores que no eran otros que los miembros de su propia familia, había encontrado en aquellas palabras que nunca verían la luz, el único medio de escapar a aquella vida que vivía con miedo a demasiadas cosas. Miedo a morir sola. Miedo a que Sadoq la descubriese. Miedo a lo que podría hacerle si eso ocurriera.

¿Cuánto había cambiado? Recordaba a su marido como un joven tan soñador como apuesto y no como el demonio disfrazado de ángel que ahora era. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ver debajo del disfraz? No lo sabía. Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, había comenzado a darse cuenta que el popular Capitán Sadoq Asharet no era el mismo que el excéntrico joven que había renunciado a sus derechos de nacimiento y había optado por entrar en la Academia.

Pero lo peor de todo era que aún le seguía queriendo y no se atrevía a traicionarlo. No se atrevía a perderlo. Aquella era la raíz de todo su sufrimiento: su incapacidad para seguir soportando aquello pero su miedo a dejarlo atrás. No veía una vida más allá de Sadoq y eso le hacía hundirse aún más en la miseria.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, Señora? – le preguntó preocupada la ama de llaves ante el enésimo ataque de tos.

– Sí, Jade, tranquila – sonrió Rin al reponerse. – ¿Podrías llamar a Eleazar?

Su hijo pequeño era su única satisfacción. Al menos él había quedado fuera de las garras de su padre y no se había imbuido de aquella atmósfera de maldad, perversión y ambición sin límites que se respiraba en su casa. Quizás Sadoq podría engañarle, como había hecho durante muchísimo tiempo, pero sus hijos mayores eran incapaces de hacerlo.

El amanecer del día de la ejecución llegó sin avisar. Tal y como estaba previsto, apenas los primeros rayos alcanzaron el Sereitei comenzó la conducción del condenado hacia su parada final: el temible Soukyoku, del que se decía que tenía el poder de diez mil Zampakutous. El patíbulo se alzaba amenazante sobre el centro de la ciudadela, dominándola con su abrumadora presencia.

En la cima de la colina que acogía el lugar de las ejecuciones, ya se daban cita los trece Capitanes junto a sus Tenientes. De forma excepcional, se había permitido la estancia allí a toda la familia Akano, pero sólo Tilly había decidido acudir. La culpabilidad seguía atenazando el alma de Youichi, que había preferido mantenerse al margen de todo aquello y se había vuelto a recluir en la gruta en la que se encontraba la tumba de su hija, como había hecho todos los días desde el fatal descubrimiento.

Yuki apenas pudo reconocer a su hermano cuando lo vio ascender por la ladera de la colina. En apenas dos días se había convertido en un cadáver viviente. Su pelo se había aclarado a una velocidad abrumadora y, donde antes había una espléndida cabellera color azabache, ahora aparecían mechones grisáceos, como salpicados sobre el lienzo oscuro de su melena. Blanco también era el color de su piel, sólo mancillado por las dos enormes ojeras que se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos, terminando de decorar un rostro desfigurado por la tensión y el pánico que había vivido su propietario en los últimos meses.

La tensión llegó a su punto culmen cuando los brazos y los pies de Shinkyo fueron aprisionados en tres grandes bloques de piedra y lo elevaron en el aire dándole la imagen de un crucificado. Intentó gritar, pero la desesperación le había cerrado la garganta. No tendría ni siquiera la oportunidad de suplicar clemencia en el momento de su muerte. Estaba condenado a morir en el olvido y el desprecio más profundo, incluso por parte de su propia hermana pequeña.

Sólo unos pocos guerreros curtidos en mi batallas fueron capaces de no apartar la mirada de la escena cuando se desató toda la rabia de la enorme arma encargada de acabar la vida del antiguo oficial de la Sexta División. Era una situación totalmente excepcional. El Soukyoku estaba reservado para los acusados de alta traición y no para los asesinos, pero el hecho de que la víctima fuera una oficial de alto rango y, además, la esposa de un Capitán había conseguido que la Cámara de los 46 se decantara por aplicar la pena máxima. El alma de Natsuyatsumi Shinkyo quedaría destruida para siempre y no se reintegraría al ciclo de las almas.

– Tilly...

Nakajima Kyo se había girado hacia su Tercer Oficial al verla palidecer como nunca había hecho. Estaba absorta, con la mirada perdida. Las gotas de sudor se apelotonaban sobre toda su frente y tenía la piel erizada. El miedo parecía consumirla. La cogió del brazo y la sacó de aquel extraño estado.

– Tilly – volvió a llamarla. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Cr.. Creo que...

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Acabo de ver... Acabo de ver la cosa más oscura de mi vida – acertó a decir entre balbuceos

– ¿El pelo de la Capitana Marlatti? – bromeó el Teniente, tratando de que su amiga se tranquilizara. – No es la primera vez que lo ves.

– No... me refiero a que he visto a la personificación del mal...

– La verdad es que no es una visión agradable la de ese chisme – replicó él.

– No... No me refiero al Soukyoku...

– ¿Entonces?

– El Capitán Asharet – confesó Tilly. – Acabo de ver en su interior y... todo lo que vi es... negro.


	9. The Falling III Suspicious minds

Akano 01 - Preludio

Pocas semanas después de la ejecución de Natsuyatsumi Shinkyo, el otoño de 3655 llegó como un huracán devastador: uno de los más lluviosos que se recuerdan en toda la historia de la Sociedad de Almas. Llovía torrencial mente durante días y, cuando paraba, apenas había tiempo para que escampara antes de que comenzara de nuevo. La situación era más grave aún en los distritos más cercanos al Sereitei, que se habían comenzado a superpoblar de gente que buscaba asistencia en la ciudadela.

Ríos desbordados, inundaciones, enfermedades… y ahora la hambruna y la miseria. Un gran cataclismo amenazaba con sitiar la Ciudadela de las Almas Puras, cuyos suburbios eran ya un auténtico drama, un hervidero de gente que el malestar y el sufrimiento convertían en terreno abonado para el nacimiento de distintos movimientos que se autoproclamaban revolucionarios y para el fortalecimiento de otros mucho más veteranos.

El Gotei 13 en pleno se había movilizado para poder acoger a todos los refugiados en improvisados campamentos que rodeaban totalmente las murallas, pero las condiciones de trabajo eran tales que el operativo dirigido por la Cuarta División se veía fácilmente desbordado en las situaciones de mayor adversidad.

Por fortuna, a medida que avanzaba el otoño y se aproximaba el invierno, la amenaza iba remitiendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, las consecuencias ya eran de por sí nefastas y el camino que restaba por andar hacia la normalidad era mucho mayor y mucho más duro que el que quedaba a la espalda.

Parecía que lo peor hubiera pasado, y a esa esperanza se aferraban muchos para tratar de salir adelante, pero el Sereitei y el status quo en el que vivía toda la sociedad de los shinigamis desde hacía varios siglos estaba, según otros, herido de muerte o, al menos, era un enfermo terminal.

Las esperanzas, sin embargo, no son realidades tan tangibles como lo era el caos que reinaba por todos los rincones de nuestro mundo y aquellos que optaron por aferrarse ciegamente a ellas fueron despreciados como meros soñadores e idealistas por los sectores de marcado carácter catastrofista que acabaron por convertir su opinión en mayoritaria.

La agitación social estaba servida y eso no podía beneficiar en absoluto los planes del Gotei 13 para la recuperación de una normalidad que parecía cada vez más lejana. Los meses pasaban sin que se apreciara más mejoría que la remisión del castigo climatológico y las enfermedades. El convulso ambiente social era cada vez más importante y eso hacía mella en la moral de los shinigamis y era causa de especial preocupación por parte de los Capitanes, a quienes se les acusaba de ser meros burócratas cuando no marionetas movidos por los 46 miembros de la Cámara Central.

– Cada vez son más los desertores – comentaba con un notable nerviosismo el Capitán General. – Esta misma mañana han presentado su renuncia tres oficiales de grado medio de la Quinta División.

Las quejas del General calaban profundamente en el ánimo de sus Capitanes. No corrían buenos tiempos para los suyos, incapaces de permanecer impasibles ante el profundo trastorno social que amenazaba con remover las bases de la Sociedad de Almas desde lo más profundo de sus raíces. Los estamentos más altos del organigrama administrativos vivían una situación excepcional, alarmados por el cada vez mayor grado de actividad de aquellas pequeñas células terroristas autodenominadas revolucionarias y que, en el fondo, estaban integradas o, al menos, lideradas e inspiradas por muchos de los shinigamis que habían desertado.

Las palabras de Kraug no hacían más que repetir una y otra y otra vez lo que todos ya sabían aunque nunca antes, en el año que había transcurrido desde el fin de la gran tormenta, se habían planteado en voz alta y con tanta gravedad como lo hacía en aquel momento el máximo mandatario del órgano ejecutivo y militar del Sereitei.

Eso suponía, según un grupo de Capitanes, tratar el problema con la importancia merecida; para otros, era exagerar el asunto hasta el borde de la psicosis y la paranoia. Por primera vez en los más de dos milenios en que habían permanecido juntos, el Consejo de Capitanes estaba dividido, aunque sólo fuera en ese sentido. Y ese, para Kumaru, era el verdadero problema que tenían, aunque su mente estaba más ocupada con otros de carácter más personal. O al menos eso esperaba.

– Ten – le abordó Kaiser, mientras se retiraban. – El informe que me pediste… aunque sigo sin entender para qué lo quieres…

– Gracias – asintió, serio, el Capitán de la Novena División. – Ya te contaré.

– _Jefe, tengo que habár con usted._

– _Pasa…_

_Nakajima Kyo ingresó en el despacho de su superior portando un gesto extraño. Sorpresa, preocupación, miedo… Kumaru no sabría decir exactamente qué había visto en él, pero inmediatamente intuyó que algo no iba bien. Y no era un buen día para recibir malas noticias. Acababa de regresar al trabajo sólo dos días después de ver morir en el Soukyoky al asesino de su mujer y de su nieta. Tres meses de retraso en el papeleo y toda la carga emocional que arrastraba constituían ya de por sí un fardo demasiado pesado. ¿De qué se trataría ahora?_

– _¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó casi con temor._

– _Anteayer, en el Soukyoku… – comenzó el Teniente, aunque luego se detuvo. – Usted conoce bien al Capitán Asharet, ¿no?_

_El Akano escudriñó con su mirada el rostro de su subordinado. Sadoq… Sí, en algún momento de su vida podría haber contestado afirmativamente y sin ninguna duda a la pregunta de Kyo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Había cambiado demasiado y ellos, Kaiser y él, apenas acababan de darse cuenta._

_La nueva conducta del Capitán de la Sexta División había sido tema habitual en sus conversaciones con su amigo del norte. Su principal preocupación era el no haberse percatado en tanto tiempo del cambio tan significativo que había experimentado el noble. Sin embargo, Kumaru apenas había meditado sobre aquello, los sucesos recientes tenían cierta prioridad._

_No sabría decir si estaba en condición de afrontar aquella cuestión en aquel preciso instante, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? La mezquindad de la actitud de Sadoq en los momentos de mayor dolor para la familia Akano, tal y como la había retratado Kaiser, era atroz y no era algo que debiera dejar pasar._

– _Te escucho… – murmuró con preocupación, recostándose en su silla._

– _No sabría cómo empezar…_

– _Por el principio – le animó Kumaru._

–_El otro día…. El otro día, al bajar del Soukyoku, Tilly me dijo que había visto el mal en el interior del Capitán Asharet – explicó Kyo. – Eso sumado a que ella siempre creyo que había alguien por encima de Shinkyo…_

– _Vamos, que ella cree que Sadoq podría estar detrás de esto – le cortó el Capitán. – ¿Y tú que opinas?_

– _Suena descabellado… pero… _

Ya en su despacho, con la puerta convenientemente cerrada, el Capitán de la Novena División se entregó por completo al estudio del informe que le acababa de entregar su amigo y en el que se daba fe de las visitas que había recibido Shinkyo durante su encarcelación en el Cuartel del Décimo Escuadrón.

Desde que Kyo le hubiera transmitido las sospechas de Tilly, había tardado demasiado en decidirse a investigar el asunto por su cuenta y todo el conflicto que se había desatado con la Gran Tormenta, especialmente todos los incidentes de carácter bélico en los que participaban pequeñas guerrillas terroristas, le habían retrasado en su propósito. Pero en la últimas semanas había retomado aquel asunto y la nómina de visitantes se sumaba otros varios expedientes referentes a la Sexta División que había recopilado en las últimas semanas con la excusa de investigar las motivaciones del asesinato de su esposa y de su nieta.

– Vamos a ver… – se dijo.

Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a canturrear mientas examinaba uno por uno los papeles que había reunido, pero pronto se dio cuenta, si es que no lo sabía ya de antemano, de que allí no encontraría nada. Si Sadoq o sus sobrinos, los llamados "Cuatro Pilares", estuvieran detrás de una gran conspiración contra la Sociedad de Almas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para borrar cualquier rastro de forma que nadie lo hubiera descubierto.

En cualquier caso, se obligó a seguir adelante ante la tentación de dejarlo. Si no encontraba nada, al menos podría tranquilizar su conciencia acerca de su antiguo amigo; si lo hacía… No sabía aún como debería reaccionar en el caso de encontrar algo.

Pero nada. Reporte tras reporte, informe tras informe, lo único que conseguía era embotarse aún más la cabeza sin avanzar. Ni un solo resquicio de duda. El cambio de actitud de su amigo era, sin lugar a dudas, innegable, pero eso no lo convertía en un peligroso criminal, como tampoco lo hacía ninguno de los informes que había examinado aquella tarde.

El Capitán se recostó en su silla, casi aliviado, y comenzó a mirar al frente. Poco a poco, fue abstrayéndose de lo que le rodeaba y abandonándose a sus pensamientos y recuerdos que penetraban con la bochornosa brisa que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de su despacho, preludiando una noche más de tormenta. Un mal presagio en aquellos tiempos.

– Tonterías – susurró, dejando volar las palabras. – Sadoq sólo está raro…

Realmente, llevaba siglos raro. ¿Desde cuándo? Hacía ya tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sabría si podría llevar bien la cuenta. Mentalmente, trató de hacer memoria de todas sus correrías de juventud en la Academia, cuando los cuatro, Sadoq, Kaiser, Rin y él, eran aún jóvenes, cuando los sueños parecían más cercanos de lo que parecían ahora.

– _¡Akano!_

– _¿Sí? – se giró el joven académico, en respuesta._

_A lo lejos se le acercó un muchacho muy alto, de larga melena morena. Era Sadoq Asharet, el hijo del Capitán de la Sexta División, el mismo que había renunciado a su derecho de nacimiento para ingresar en la Academia y el mismo que había protagonizado aquella extraña y curiosa escena en las pruebas de ingreso._

– _Asharet, ¿no? – se cercioró cuando el otro llegó junto aél._

– _Te he visto en clase de Kidoh –comentó el noble, asintiendo a la respuesta anterior. –Fue impresionante…_

– _Seguro que no fue para tanto… – contestó. – Por cierto, este es…_

– _Kaiser Wolf – completó el norteño, tendiendo la mano._

– _¿Wolf? ¿Kaiser Wolf? – repitió Sadoq incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo mientras le daba enérgicamente la mano. – ¿De los del Clan del Norte? ¡¡Guau!!_

El peso del mundo, del nombre, de la responsabilidad era ajeno a su hombros en aquellos días. Rebelde con causa, se había empeñado en cambiar las cosas pacíficamente y desde abajo mientras se dejaba sorprender y seducir por todas las novedades con que el mundo más allá de los algodones de la nobleza pretendía deleitarle.

Ese loco soñador, inconformista y siempre sonriente era el Sadoq Asharet al que él había conocido hacía ya tantos años y no se parecía en nada a la "verdadera cara del mal", como lo había descrito Tilly. Más bien, hubiera apostado a que Rin y él eran todo lo contrario a un monstruo capaz de tales crueldades. Aún pondría la mano en el fuego por su hermana… pero sospechaba que se había equivocado en cuanto a su esposo.

Además, los excepcionales poderes psíquicos de su nuera le permitían, entre otras muchas cosas, conocer el interior de las personas más allá de las apariencias. Y Tilly era alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para no levantar calumnias contra uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes del Sereitei.

Si lo había dicho, sus motivos tendría y no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar. Lo cierto era que aquel Sadoq despreocupado, soñador, casi revolucionario era un completo desconocido para cualquiera que lo conociera en la actualidad. Era demasiado distinto y, a la vez, demasiado parecido. Como si nada fuera igual y, a la vez, nada hubiera cambiado.

– _En ese momento me recordó a su padre – comentó Kaiser – Mira tú qué alegría me llevé al ver otra vez al puto viejo – añadió irónico._

– _En serio… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

– _Fue tan poco a poco que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta._

Aquella había sido la lamentación propia de aquellos últimos meses cuando entre los dos Capitanes salía a relucir el nombre de su viejo compañero de fatigas. "Si al menos hubiéramos estado más pendientes" o "¿Qué hicimos mal?" solían ser acompañantes habituales de aquel lamento pues, como no podía ser de otro modo, o al menos eso creían, se sentían profundamente culpables de la transformación de su amigo.

Pero ese sentimiento de culpa era mayor en Kumaru. Al fin y al cabo, Sadoq era su cuñado, parte de su familia. Su hermana pequeña estaba casada con él. Él la cuidaba en su enfermedad. Sin embargo, Kumaru ahora apenas la veía más que cada pocos meses y muy rápidamente con la excusa de alguna recepción en casa de los Ashartîm. Había sido ingenuo e irresponsable, se decía. Había permanecido ciego a la evidencia.

¿Estaría aún a tiempo de remediarlo? Al menos debía intentarlo, eso era lo que le decía su conciencia. Al menos debía intentarlo. Y para poder hacer algo, primero debía lograr entenderlo. Y para entenderlo, era fundamental encontrar su origen. Y ése era el problema. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? Esa era la gran pregunta que, una y otra vez, pasaba por la mente del Capitán de la Novena División. Esa era la gran pregunta que, una y otra vez, se veía incapaz de responder.

No había sido en la Academia, eso seguro. Tampoco había sido en sus primeros años al servicio del Gotei, cuando servía bajo las órdenes de su padre, el temible y fanático Farés Asharet. En aquellos tiempos, la sonrisa seguía siendo su lema. En aquellos días, aún vivía el Sadoq soñador que había desafiado a toda su tradición, el mismo galán que había conquistado a Rin y la había tomado por esposa. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo?

– _¿Qué os parece si…? – propuso Kaiser, aunque se detuvo. – Na… Dejadlo…_

– _Ahora lo dices – le instaron, curiosos, Sadoq y Kumaru._

– _Es… Está bien – se encogió de hombros, mostrando una timidez inusitada en él. – En mi clan, antes de comenzar una batalla… solemos cantar una canción… un himno… pero… realmente… aquí…_

– _Podemos hacerlo – sonrió Rin, divertida y benévola._

_A pesar de que su relación no había llegado a buen puerto, Rin y Kaiser eran los mejores amigos. La relación entre ambos dos era tan buena o casi incluso mejor que la que podían tener los dos hermanos Akano entre sí. Aunque sabían que su destino no era estar juntos como esposos, se compenetraban a la perfección, de tal manera que los que no los conocían hubieran pensado que eran familia, o, incluso, marido y mujer._

– _Dejadlo, sería bastante ridículo…_

_Aunque en cierto modo tenía razón, y comenzar el canto de un himno que ninguno de sus compañeros conocía y que, además, era totalmente extraño a las prácticas de los shinigamis podría resultar ridículo, sus amigos entendieron perfectamente la intención. Todos compartían la sensación de que debían hacer algo que les concienciara de que aquella era una ocasión especial de la que tendrían que hablar a sus nietos, que no podían quedar por el camino._

– _Lo que podemos hacer es una promesa – rompió el hielo Kumaru. – Pase lo que pase nos veremos en la mansión Akano en cuanto termine la batalla. ¿De acuerdo?_

– _Por supuesto – asintió Sadoq._

– _De acuerdo – sonrió su hermana._

– _¿Acaso lo dudabas?_

_El joven Wolf, estiró su brazo hacia delante, invitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Sellarían aquella promesa al estilo tradicional. A Kumaru le pareció un tanto ridículo aquel gesto, pero nuevamente entendió lo importante que era aquello para su amigo. Las cuatro manos se unieron en el centro del círculo, sellando la alianza._

– _Prometido – dijeron los cuatro casi al unísono._

Aquella guerra… Aquella guerra había supuesto la pérdida de miles de vidas inocentes, decenas de miles o quizás centenares incluso. Era un antes y un después, un punto de inflexión que nadie que hubiera tenido el dudoso y horrible honor de vivir podría olvidar jamás. La crudeza de las batallas, el miedo, el dolor, el llanto… Todos los que habían estado allí y habían sobrevivido, incluso los más feroces guerreros, tenían aún fresco en su memoria el olor metálico de la sangre derramada.

– _¡¿Cómo que no sabéis dónde está?!_

– _Yo lo perdí de vista cuando traje al Capitán…_

– _El campo de batalla era un caos – añadió Kaiser._

– _Pero prometió que volvería – aseguró Kumaru. – Es cuestión de que…_

– _¡¡"Prometió que volvería?"!! – bramó de nuevo Rin, interrumpiendo a su hermano. – ¡A la muerte le importan una mierda las promesas! ¡Eso no me llega! ¡¡Dónde está mi marido?!_

– _Tranquila – terció el Teniente de la Décima División, atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo. – Tranquila, Rin._

– _No… No… No puedo estar tranquila – rompió a llorar._

– _Lo sé… Lo sé… – susurró él, mientras le frotaba la espalda con la mano._

Desde luego, para Sadoq la Primera Guerra de las Almas había sido algo peor que para muchos de sus "iguales". No sólo había perdido a su padre, con quien, a pesar de sus continuos enfrentamientos y famosos desacuerdos, estaba estrechamente unido; sino que también aún seguía siendo uno de los pocos shinigamis que tenía el dudoso honor de haber visitado Hueco Mundo.

Sadoq había descendido a los infiernos y había permanecido allí durante tres días para, prácticamente, resucitar para su mundo. Parecía casi una broma pesada, pero era una historia totalmente cierta.

– _¿Qué ha pasado, Sad? – preguntó, impaciente, Kumaru__._

_Era la enésima vez aquella noche que repetían la pregunta y la respuesta era siempre la misma: el silencio. Puro y duro silencio. Lo críptico de la actitud de su esposo ponía de los nervios a Rin, que, harta, había decidido irse a dormir hacía ya bastante rato. Sin embargo, los Tenientes de la Novena y la Décima División habían preferido seguir insistiendo para tratar de conocer el culpable de la desaparición y del estado físico de Sadoq._

– _¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Sad? –insistió Kaiser._

– _Ya os lo he dicho – contestó, tranquilo, su amigo. – Fue…_

– ¡Nadie! – exclamó el Capitán del Noveno Escuadrón, completando en alto la frase que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

El nombre del culpable del cambio del noble resonaba en su memoria con fuerza. Hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de todo aquello. Tanto Kaiser como él habían considerado que todo había sido producto del trauma, como por otra parte había diagnosticado el Capitán Minami. Por eso habían decidido dejarlo correr, pero… pero ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido pleno.

Se levantó con ímpetu de su silla y salió deprisa, movido por la fugacidad y la intensidad de la idea, con dirección a los archivos de la División. "Nadie" era un nombre casi omnipresente en los expedientes del último año y, muy especialmente, en los de los últimos meses, en los que las deserciones masivas habían aumentado el malestar social y, con ello, la actividad de las guerrillas antisistema.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

– ¿Capitán? – llamó una voz desde la entrada.

– Ah, Saitou – saludó Kumaru, casi sumergido bajo una montaña de cajas y ficheros, tras identificar la silueta que le hablaba desde la puerta de la sala de archivos.

– ¿Qué hace? – preguntó el Quinto Oficial. – ¿Necesita ayuda?

– Estoy comprobando unos datos… – explicó, sin entrar en mayores aclaraciones. – ¿Me puedes alcanzar ese fichero de allí?

– Sí, claro – obedeció.

– Gracias – sonrió el Capitán. – Si ves a Kyo dile que estoy trabajando en lo de Nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

– Sí, Señor – contestó Ray, retirándose.

El shinigami volvió a salir de la Sala de Archivos, dejando a su superior en la soledad que él tanto gustaba de disfrutar cuando trabajaba. Sin embargo, unos diez minutos más tarde, el Teniente apareció allí en respuesta al aviso de su líder.

– ¿Nadie?

– Sí… – respondió Kumaru. – Creo que he encontrado algo pero… No estoy seguro… Me gustaría comprobar unos datos y para ello necesito una serie de documentos…

– ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarlos?

– No, – respondió. – ¿Saitou sigue por ahí?

– Acaba de llegar un aviso de una revuelta en el Distrito 23 Sur que podría estar relacionada con… con Nadie. Lo envié a él – informó el Teniente. – Pero puedo modificar sus órdenes e ir yo si fuera…

– No… No… – rechazó la idea. – Envía esa oficial… Kuroda se llama, ¿no?

– ¿A la misión de Ray?

– No – contestó el Capitán. – No… Verás. Necesito el expediente de todo lo referente a la batalla de las Llanuras Verdes… incluido todo lo que haya sobre la desaparición de los Ashartîm…

– De acuerdo.

– Especialmente todo lo relacionado con los Ashartîm – apuntó.

– Sí, Jefe – asintió el más joven.

– Y una cosa importantísima…

– ¿Sí?

– Discreción total – sentenció. – Si puede hablar con una sola persona… que no sean dos.

– ¿No prefiere que vaya yo, entonces?

– Prefiero que estés aquí, alerta – indicó. – Por si acaso tenemos que actuar antes de tiempo…

– Está bien…

– Tilly no puede enterarse de esto – añadió. – Ni mi hijo, ni Yuki, ni Kaiser… Sólo tú y yo… y la Oficial Kuroda solo debe saber que tiene que recoger unos documentos, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo, Jefe – asintió el Teniente.

– Cuando llegue el momento ya les explicaré lo que pasa…

– Kuroda va a necesitar una autorización.

– Ya… la… tengo… – murmuró mientras revolvía entre los papeles. – Ya la tengo preparada. Ten.

Tan rápido como había venido, Kyo salió del archivo para cumplir las órdenes de su Capitán. No entendía bien qué estaba pasando y por qué tanta discreción pero, por lo menos, su jefe parecía mucho más activo y mucho más centrado y concentrado en su trabajo que la especie de zombie que había ocupado su cargo desde la muerte de su esposa.

La joven oficial a la que buscaba, Kuroda Eiri, estaba descansando tranquilamente sobre uno de los tejados del Cuartel con una botella de sake junto a ella, ajena al presagio de tormenta que traían las negras nubes que los sobrevolaban. Kyo siempre la había considerado como alguien muy valioso, el futuro de la División, con una gran proyección, alguien destinado a cosas grandes…

– ¡Eiri! – le llamó, a la par que, de un salto, se ponía junto a ella. – El Jefe quieres que recojas unos documentos en la Biblioteca Central.

– ¿Unos documentos? – protestó ella. – Es mi rato de descanso. Que lo haga otro.

Ese era su problema: la indisciplina, aunque al menos ella había seguido siendo fiel al Gotei 13, no como muchos otros que antes pasaban por ser leales servidores de sus Divisiones y ahora se dedicaban a atacar ferozmente todo en lo que antes creían con una voracidad que no parecía tener medida.

– El Capitán te eligió a ti específicamente – insistió Kyo, tratando de apelar sutilmente a su orgullo.

– Ya… – bufó la joven. – Bueno…

– Es algo muy importante para él – continuó, mientras le ponía la autorización. – Y requiere la mayor discreción…

– Entiendo…

– Nada de preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Que sí, pesado! – exclamó con hastío mientras arrancaba la autorización de la mano de su Teniente.

– ¡Y date prisa! – le gritó él mientras se alejaba.

No entendía el porqué de la preocupación que le había sobrevenido a su Capitán por aquel momento de la historia del mismo modo que tampoco entendía el porqué de tanto secretismo y de tanta prisa. Pero si algo había encontrado respecto a Nadie que le movía a actuar así, sería mejor acatarlo. Al menos hasta saber de qué se trataba.

Entre tanto, Kumaru había regresado a su despacho cargado con varios ficheros que contenían todos los expedientes que consideraba importantes para su investigación: aquellos en los que, de una forma u otra, directa o indirectamente, se mencionaba el nombre de Nadie. Lograría desentrañar el misterio detrás de aquello costase lo que costras y así, quizás, podría conseguir que su amigo volviera a ser el de siempre.

Sacó de su cajón su diario y puso por escrito, tal y como era su costumbre, todas las impresiones de las últimas horas mientras daba tiempo a que llegara la shinigami mensajera con los documentos. Así, de paso, ponía orden a todo el batiburrillo de recuerdos, sospechas, ideas e hipótesis que se amontonaba en su cabeza para poder pensar con más claridad.

– Aquí está todo – anunció la Oficial, que había entrado sin llamar.

La mujer dejó bruscamente sobre la mesa todo un montón de legajos, algunos más ajados que otros, atados entre sí por unas rudimentarias cuerdas. Probablemente, ni siquiera le valdría el 90 de lo que allí se contenía… pero había pedido todo para poder cubrirse las espaldas. Además, así podría llamar menos la atención que reclamando sólo los informes referentes a los Ashartîm.

– Gracias, Oficial Kuroda – sonrió el Capitán, sin ganas de reprochar su actitud. – Tómese el resto del día libre.

– ¡Pero si ya es casi la hora de la cena!

– ¿Ya? – se hizo el loco. – Bueno… – se encogió de hombros. – "El resto del día" incluye también las guardias nocturnas…

– ¡Qué generoso es usted! – contestó sarcástica.

– Pues eso… – rió él. – Gracias…

Esperó a quedarse solo para devorar sin piedad los informes recién traídos. Se centró únicamente en los correspondientes a Farés y Sadoq, su desaparición y la investigación de la muerte del entonces Capitán de la Sexta División. Estaba seguro que a su amigo le habría sido más fácil cometer un "error" en su historia tras el cual pudiera al menos vislumbrarse el verdadero significado detrás de aquella palabra.

– Herederos del Señor, – cantaban a coro cinco figuras encapuchadas – depositarios de la Gran Promesa. Tú nos has bendecido, Padre, con tu infinita…

Una nueva sombra, que también cubría su cabeza con una tela, apareció en el umbral de la puerta, interrumpiendo el ritual. David, el menor de los Cuatro Pilares, abandonó el círculo para acercarse, inquieto, al hombre que había reconocido como uno de sus subordinados directos. ¿Cómo osaba perturbar de aquel modo la oración de los Sumos Sacerdotes?

El recién llegado susurró algo al oído de su superior y esperó su reacción con miedo. Una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en el rostro del joven noble al escuchar la notica y, con ese mismo gesto aún dibujado sobre su cara, volvió al grupo principal junto a su padre y sus hermanos mayores para informar de las novedades.

– Están haciendo demasiadas preguntas –bufó, tras transmitirles lo que había oído de labios de su informador.

– Ya no importa, ya llega tarde –sentenció su padre, antes de que su rostro se torciera en una mueca mezquina. – Incluso será mejor… – rió. – Ese traidor de Kumaru… ¡Se vendió a los poderes del mundo y abandonó el camino de la verdadera luz! – sentenció, a voz en grito, con solemnidad. – ¡Él, que había sido llamado a ser uno de los elegidos! Pero será esta noche… – bajó el tono hasta convertirlo casi en un susurro. – Las órdenes ya están dadas… Las piezas ya están en movimiento… ¡Esta noche conocerá la luz y la gloria del Señor! – volvió a exclamar. – ¡Esta noche sabrá cual es el castigo que les espera a los que se apartan de sus caminos!

El sol caía tras los muros occidentales del Sereitei mientras Kumaru seguía entregado a la lectura de las transcripciones de los interrogatorios realizados a Sadoq tras su vuelta del otro lado de la garganta. Repasaba varias veces cada una de las respuestas, convencido de que el quid de la cuestión se encontraba allí dentro, escondido en alguna parte. Conocía a aquel Sadoq o, al menos, lo reconocía.

Precisamente por eso, debía ser capaz de descifrarlo.

– _Nadie me ha convertido en lo que soy –__respondió._

– _Sigo sin entenderle, Teniente…_

– _Eso es porque tus oídos son viejos – contestó sin inmutarse. – Tus ojos y tu corazón ya se han cerrado. Ya es demasiado tarde para ti._

–_¿Qué quiere decir?_

– _Quiero decir que ahora comienza un tiempo nuevo_

Intercambios de frases proféticas como aquella se repetían por doquier a lo largo de las transcripciones ante la sorpresa de los encargados del interrogatorio. Aquella insistencia en el "tiempo nuevo", en el desprecio de todo aquello que fuera viejo… Todo aquello parecía propio del espíritu de la época, de un momento como aquel en el que todo lo conocido amenazaba con caerse y propio especialmente de alguien que, como Sadoq, rechazaba todo el legado recibido, todas las tradiciones familiares.

A simple vista, sus antológicas desavenencias con su padre podrían justificar todo aquello. Muerto Farés Asharet, se inauguraba un tiempo nuevo en el clan de los Ashartîm, en el que toda la antigua tradición quedaría relegada al olvido. Así lo había interpretado en su momento el encargado de redactar el informe que acompañaba a la transcripción, quien, a juzgar por el lenguaje utilizado, mantenía cierto escepticismo ante las afirmaciones de Sadoq.

Sin embargo, Kaiser, Rin, Kumaru, los tres sabían bien que no toda la tradición ashártica era mal vista por su amigo y, mucho menos, había sido demonizada. No. Había algo que siempre había estado en el terreno de lo interesante y agradable dentro de la mente del Capitán de la Sexta División: la profecía que anunciaba a la Casa Ashartîm su condición de últimos custodios del Poder, sea lo que fuere que aquello significase.

Igual que Kaiser y el propio Kumaru habían hecho con los pronunciados por aquellos "dioses" sobre sus respectivos clanes, Sadoq había estudiado el significado de aquel anuncio; pero él había alcanzado un grado de obsesión casi enfermizo que incluso había asustado a sus amigos quienes, insistentemente, habían tratado de hacerle desistir en su empeño.

– _¿Os imagináis? –preguntó con entusisasmo Sadoq. – ¡Es cosa del destino!_

_El resto de alumnos miraron al muchacho moreno que había osado interrumpir con su charla el discurso del profesor Magti, uno de los hombres de peor carácter de toda la Academia, según afirmaban los más veteranos. Toda la clase, en silencio, contemplaba al Asharet con extrañeza e, incluso, desprecio, como si entendieran que él se creía por encima de ellos y de las normas que todos debían respetar._

– _Lo siento – acertó a decir._

– _Usted no debería estar aquí – le dijo el profesor. – Ha sido usted quien ha elegido este camino. ¿Lo ha hecho para perjudicar a aquellos que usted considera inferiores?_

– _No… No, Señor._

– _¿Se cree usted por encima de mis normas?_

– _Para nada…_

– _Mejor – sentenció. – La próxima vez que me interrumpa, no vestirá nunca más el uniforme de la Academia… Aunque sea usted de una de las grandes casas…_

– _Sí, Señor…_

– _La cagamos – susurró Kaiser, por lo bajo._

_Cuando terminó la clase, en los pasillos, los tres novatos, que apenas comenzaban a conocerse, retomaron el tema de conversación que estaban manteniendo furtivamente en clases como si el lapso de tiempo en que habían permanecido en silencio por temor a las represalias del maestro no hubiera existido en absoluto._

– _Cuando se cumplan esas tres profecías… ¡Será un tiempo nuevo! – exclamaba Sadoq, sin perder una gota de entusiasmo. – ¿No lo veis? ¡Haremos de este mundo un paraíso!_

"Tiempo nuevo" en el subconsciente de Sadoq significaba otra cosa. El tiempo nuevo era la época del cumplimiento de las profecías, y sabía que su viejo amigo nunca había olvidado aquello, no al menos antes de la Guerra… y posiblemente no después o, al menos, no tan rápido.

Definitivamente, algo había ocurrido en Hueco Mundo que había convencido a Sadoq de que aquel tiempo había llegado o estaba ya por llegar. Algo había en aquel mundo de tinieblas quehabía dado a luz a un hombre nuevo. ¿Y si su obsesión por aquello hubiera trastornado la mente del noble hasta el punto de convertirlo en un traidor? ¿O acaso era él la víctima?

La respuesta tenía que estar allí, en alguno de aquellos papeles. Estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo. Quizás, partiendo de lo que ahora sabía, de esa supuesta relación entre el Capitán de la Sexta División con Nadie, fuera lo que fuera, podría sacar algo más en limpio.

– ¡Kyo! – llamó unas horas después, tras revisar los informes por enésima vez.

Somnoliento, restregándose los ojos por el sueño y bostezando, el Teniente de la Novena División acudió a la llamada de su Capitán con un movimiento pesado y lento propio de alguien que no estuviera precisamente en estado de vigilia.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó mientras se estiraba.

– ¿Estabas durmiendo?

– Casi – admitió, volviendo a bostezar. – Revisaba unos papeles.

– Ya… – contestó Kumaru pasándole unas carpetillas. – Mira esto.

– ¿Qué son?

– Interrogatorios realizados a los miembros de Nadie que logramos capturar – explicó. – ¿Ves algo raro?

– A ver… – murmuró varias veces mientras pasaba las páginas, leyendo en diagonal. – Todos… están relacionados directa o indirectamente con la Sexta División…

– Exacto – confirmó Kumaru. – Tres fueron miembros en la última década, otros están relacionados con integrantes antiguos o incluso actuales…

– ¿Y qué prueba eso?

– Sé paciente… – dijo el Capitán, alcanzándole otra capeta.

– ¿Más interrogatorios?

– Sadoq Asharet, Teniente de la Sexta División – respondió el Akano. – Eso fue justo después de la Primera Guerra…

– "Nadie"… – masculló Kyo.

– Nadie.

– ¿Víctima o verdugo?

– Merece la pena investigarlo, ¿no crees? – sonrió mientras cogía su capa.

– ¿Ahora?

– Quizás mañana sea demasiado tarde.

– ¿Vamos a la mansión Ashartîm?

– No – contestó, abandonando el despacho. – Dudo que él o mis sobrinos nos dijera nada de esto…

– ¿Entonces? – le siguió Kyo.

– Te diré con quién vamos a hablar: – dijo sin detenerse – Jeconías Asharet.


	10. The Falling IV Rex Verminorum

Akano 01 - Preludio

– ¿Jeconías Asharet? – volvió a preguntar Kyo, esperando que, esta vez sí, su pregunta tuviera una respuesta distinta al silencio, como había ocurrido durante las últimas veces que la había formulado.

– El hermano de Sadoq – confesó al fin su Capitán.

– Nunca había oído hablar de él – confesó el otro.

– ¿Seguro? Bueno, es posible… – contestó despreocupado Kumaru, encogiéndose de hombros. – Jeconías Asharet dejó de existir oficialmente hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Que dejó de qué?

– Lo entenderás – asintió su superior, con voz confiada. – Tú no te preocupes. Ya estamos llegando.

– ¿Al Cuartel de la Segunda División? – preguntó Kyo, identificando el edificio que se alzaba delante de ellos.

– No exactamente.

En efecto, para sorpresa del Teniente dejaron atrás el edificio donde el Segundo Escuadrón tenía su sede y llegaron a una especie de páramo semidesértico bastante más allá de los campos de entrenamiento. Allí, en el medio de la nada, un enorme portalón blanco, como todos los edificios de la ciudadela, daba pasa a lo que, supuso él, sería una instalación subterránea. Según rezaba la inscripción, aquello a lo que se accedía desde allí era la Unidad de Confinamiento Preventivo, algo de lo que nunca antes había oído hablar.

– Aquí es…

La cara de extrañeza del segundo al mando del Noveno Escuadrón acompañó a su Capitán mientras abría la gran puerta blanca y dejaba pasar a su subordinado a una sala de recepción no demasiado pulcra y algo mal iluminada en aquella hora nocturna en la que dos hombres ataviados con el uniforme de las Fuerzas Especiales, aunque no llegaba a identificar el distintivo del Escuadrón concreto, hacían guardia.

– Buenas noches, Capitán – saludó uno de los dos vigías.

– Buenas noches – correspondió Kumaru. – Me gustaría visitar a uno de los huéspedes.

– A estas horas están…

– Durmiendo, lo sé – asintió él. – Pero es urgente y prometo molestar lo justo.

– ¿Trae autorización?

– No – confesó. – Pero eso sí podremos arreglarlo por la mañana, ¿verdad?

– Hombre… – suspiró el guardia, bastante reacio a aceptar la sugerencia de los visitantes. – No creo que…

– Es un asunto urgente – alegó. – Quizás mañana sea tarde…

Kyo miró con extrañeza a su Capitán, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión interrogante. ¿Mañana ya sería tarde? Puede que no fuera más que una treta para conseguir visitar a Jeconías Asharet, o a quien fuera, en ese preciso instante; pero las prisas con las que habían salido de la División daban a entender de que no se trataba de eso. ¿Qué había descubierto su Capitán que fuera tan urgente?

– No… puedo hacer ninguna excepción – objetó el shinigami. – Ni siquiera ante alguien de su rango. Las reglas son…

– Sí, sé lo que dicen las reglas – le interrumpió. – Pero también sé que en caso de extrema necesidad esas reglas no deberían tenerse en cuenta.

– Debería demostrarme que…

– Insisto – volvió a cortarle. – Arreglaremos el asunto por la mañana. Ahora mismo no gozamos de demasiado tiempo.

El Teniente no salía de su asombro. Durante los últimos meses, Akano Kumaru apenas había sido una sombra luctuosa que cumplía estrictamente con su trabajo sin ir más allá. Todo lo contrario al hombre que ahora discutía con los dos encargados. Este, el de ahora, se parecía mucho más al que siempre había conocido: inquieto, activo, ansioso por descubrir la verdad detrás del lenguaje barroco de los informes… Sin embargo, esta impaciencia y este secretismo no eran propios de él. Mintiera o hubiera descubierto algo…

Ni siquiera en esos casos se hubiera comportado así. Habría utilizado los canales oficiales, habría hecho las cosas sin misterios, a plena luz… ¿Por qué no actuaba así ahora mismo? Alguna razón tendría que haber, se dijo. Akano Kumaru era el hombre más íntegro que conocía. Alguna razón tendría que haber, estaba seguro. ¿Pero cuál?

– Está… bien – cedió al fin uno de los guardias, después de varios intercambios más de súplicas y peticiones urgentes. – Si me da su…

– Espera… – se opuso el otro. – Si tan urgente es, motivo suficiente para avisar al Líder ahora mismo. ¿No cree?

Una fugaz mueca en el rostro del Capitán denotó su frustración ante la oportunidad perdida justo antes de asentir a la propuesta del otro shinigami. Éste convocó inmediatamente una Mariposa Infernal y le susurró el recado que debía llevarle al Líder de las fuerzas Especiales, el Teniente de la Segunda División, Kaimitsu Hoshitarou.

El insecto voló a través de la ventana, sumiendo a los presentes en una tensa y silenciosa espera que se prolongó durante unos cinco minutos, tras los cuales el mismo bicho regresó trayendo la respuesta afirmativa de parte del joven noble.

– Pasen por aquí – los guió el guardia con cara de fastidio. – Disculpen la espera.

– No pasa nada – sonrió, con cierta expresión satisfecha y triunfal, Kumaru. – Tenga.

– Gracias – correspondió el shinigami cuando el Capitán le entregó a Nottung. – Si me permite, Teniente…

– ¿Qué…?

– Debes dejar aquí la espada, Kyo – observó su superior. – Son las reglas.

El joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules volvió a mirar a su mentor sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando. Ahora apelaba a las reglas cuando hacía escasos minutos propugnaba el ignorarlas en su favor. Definitivamente, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Daría lo que fuera por saberlo, pero no sabía exactamente si querría descubrirlo.

– Ah, vale… – reaccionó, al fin, entregando a Hakuryû.

– Yo les esperaré aquí…

– ¿Sabe donde se encuentra este hombre? – preguntó el Capitán, escribiendo el nombre del hermano menor de Sadoq en un papel.

El guardia les miró con una expresión aterrorizada. No era para menos, la Familia Ashartîm era demasiado influyente, demasiado temida. Seguramente la presencia de uno de sus miembros en un lugar como aquel no sería lo bastante agradable para un clan de su categoría.

– No… No tenemos… Aquí no…

– Sólo dígamelo – insistió. – Conozco la historia… De hecho, es familiar mío.

– Pero…

– ¿Va a necesitar pedirle autorización al Teniente Kaimitsu de nuevo, oficial? – preguntó. En su voz había cierto tono de amenaza. – Espero que no.

Esta vez, la insistencia de Kumaru sí tuvo el efecto deseado. Aún con cierto aire desconfiado, el shinigami le indicó rápidamente la ruta que debería seguir a través de los distintos pasillos, salas y niveles para reunirse con Jeconías Asharet como pretendía. Luego, una vez más, anunció que él permanecería allí.

Capitán y Teniente atravesaron una nueva puerta que comunicaba con un estrechísimo pasillo excavado en la roca y en el que apenas cabía una persona. El corredor se prolongaba por unas decenas de metros, vagamente iluminado por unos candiles situados en pequeños huecos en las paredes, antes de desembocar en una gran caverna natural a la que el vigilante se había referido como "gran salón". Kumaru tomó en sus manos el último de los candiles y lo reguló hasta el máximo para guiarse a través de las tinieblas de la estancia.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kyo, tratando de resolver la duda que le atenazaba desde que habían llegado.

– Es la Unidad de Confinamiento Preventivo – explicó su superior.

– ¿Confinamiento Preventivo?

– A lo mejor… A lo mejor lo conoces como el Nido de Gusanos – añadió. – Pero a mí no me mires – levantó los brazos a modo de disculpa al ver la expresión de su subordinado. – No digo que esté bien… Pero existe. Lo queramos o no.

– Me refería a cuál es su propósito…

– Ah… ya… Claro… – murmuró. – Se trata de una especie de prisión.

– ¿Una especie de prisión? – preguntó el Teniente, que seguía sin entender una sola cosa de aquel lugar.

A su alrededor, en el seno de aquella enorme caverna, había varias estructuras que formaban algo parecido a mesas y sillas, aunque más bien recordaban, y quizás de eso se trataba, a estalagmitas truncadas con tal propósito. Así que aquello era la Unidad de Confinamiento Preventivo. Definitivamente, no entendía nada.

– ¿Y qué han hecho?

– Eso es lo grave – replicó con voz profunda su Capitán. – No han hecho nada… De ahí lo de "preventivo"

– ¡¡¿Nada?!!

– No levantes la voz – le regañó Kumaru. – Hay gente durmiendo.

– ¿Nada? – repitió Kyo en un susurro.

– Son individuos a los que se les ha considerado peligrosos, bien por sus ideas, bien por sus poderes – afirmó. – Ninguno de los que está aquí existe oficialmente en los registros del Gotei… Están "muertos", "retirados" o, simplemente, "desaparecidos"…

– ¡Pero eso es…!

– ¿Un atropello? – completó, interrumpiendo su exclamación. – Baja la voz…

– Vale… – resopló.

– Precisamente por eso no se dice claramente – sentenció Akano. – No les daría muy buena prensa… Por aquí – indicó, girando por un pequeño pasillo. – Y créeme que haría algo si pudiera, pero ser Capitán supone cargar con este tipo de cosas, te gusten o no. No somos los que mandan… Sólo los que hacen que los demás les obedezcan – suspiró. – Si por mi fuera…

– Ya…

– No te veo muy convencido – esbozó una media sonrisa el mayor de los dos. – ¿Ya no confías en mí? Que sepas que…

– No es eso – le interrumpió Kyo. – Es que…

– Ya, bueno – se encogió de hombros. – Dejémoslo en que algún día el Sereitei estará libre de estas cosas y… debe ser aquí.

Al menos el corredor no seguía, sino que concluía en una puerta que el Capitán abrió despacio, con prudencia, como si empujarla supusiera despertar a alguna especie de dragón dormido. Nada de eso. La puerta daba acceso a una celda de una de cuyas paredes colgaba un catre sobre el que estaba sentado un hombre que, aún en posición sedente, mostraba una gran estatura.

La penumbra, rota por el tenue círculo de luz que emanaba del candil que colgaba de la mano de su superior, apenas le permitió ver su rostro, cubierto por una espesísima barba cana y una melena argéntea muy poco cuidada. Aquella mata de pelo ocultaba gran parte de sus facciones, pero la nariz aguileña que distinguía a los Ashartîm era fácilmente identificable.

– ¿Sigues con insomnio, Jeconías?

– Vaya, vaya… – saludó el recluso. – Pero si es mi queridísimo y apreciadísimo concuñado…

– ¿Qué tal estás?

– ¿Que qué tal estoy? – replicó con una alta dosis de sarcasmo el recluso. – Bien, gracias. ¿No se ve?

– Ya…

– ¿Qué quieres, Akano?

– Vengo a hablar contigo.

– ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que, quizás, sólo quizás, yo no quiera hablar contigo?

– Estoy seguro que de esto sí quieres hablar, Jeconías.

– ¿Ah, sí? – se burló. – Sorpréndeme.

– Se trata de tu hermano Sadoq.

La expresión de aquel hombre cambió radicalmente al escuchar la referencia a su hermano mayor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mirando al Capitán y parecía incapaz de contener una ostentosa expresión de pánico. Algo grave había pasado, supuso el Teniente, para que alguien pudiera reaccionar de aquella forma ante el nombre de alguien tan cercano como un hermano. Aquel hombre sabía algo que los demás no sabían acerca de Sadoq Asharet. Y ese algo, imaginó, sería decisivo para esclarecer todo el misterio.

La luna vigilaba atenta la noche sobre el Sereitei. Sus rayos plateados se colaban sigilosamente por un pequeño ventanuco en alguno de aquellos indistinguibles edificios blancos que poblaban la Ciudadela de las Almas Puras. Allí, en un cuartucho reducido, casi claustrofóbico, dos hombres encapuchados esperaban una señal que no acababa de llegar. Las últimas órdenes, llegadas con el anochecer, eran claras: aquello para lo que se habían estado preparando durante años había llegado al fin.

Uno de los dos, el más bajo, se movía nervioso e inquieto mientras su compañero aguardaba paciente, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en el suelo. La espera se hacía larga, pero no había otro remedio que tener paciencia. No había por qué impacientarse. No eran los únicos, sólo una pieza más. Cuando llegar la señal estarían preparados, pero mientras tantos, sólo debían concentrarse en el plan. Nada más que el plan importaba ahora.

Al otro lado de la Ciudadela, Kaiser Wolf observaba el cielo a través de la ventana de su despacho, preocupado por lo que fuera que tuviera tan ocupado a Kumaru. Era bueno verle activo y no simplemente dejándose llevar por el curso de los acontecimientos, que afrontara un asunto que había dejado correr demasiado tiempo ya, pero todo indicaba que había encontrado algo que, de una forma directa o indirecta, lo llevaría a enfrentarse a Sadoq o, al menos, a su orgullo.

Suspiró y encendió un cigarrillo. No le gustaba nada la situación. Preferiría mantenerse al margen pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Cerró los ojos y exhaló el humo de la primera calada con expresión cansada y azorada. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles. Kumaru se enfrentaría a Sadoq… Cuanto más lo pensaba menos le gustaba la idea, pero más clara la tenía. Y no era bueno enfrentarse al Líder de los Ashartîm. Amigo o enemigo, familiar o extraño… el Capitán de la Sexta División era implacable con los que osaban desafiarle. Siempre lo había sido.

– _Vaya, vaya… – sonrió Rin. – Pero si se nos ha puesto elegante y todo…_

– _Hola, peque – la saludó Kaiser, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de su amiga. – ¿Ha llegado ya tu hermano?_

– _¿Desde cuándo llega pronto? – intervino en tono irónico Sadoq, pasando la mano por encima del hombro de su esposa, como si marcara el terreno ante el antiguo competidor. – Ah, claro… Como siempre llega antes que tú…_

– _Ya… – bufó el Capitán de la Décima División, llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca._

– _¿Has vuelto a fumar? – observó su ex-pareja, desaprobándolo con la mirada. – Creía que lo habías dejado._

– _Tú lo has dicho… "había" – contestó. – Cosas del papeleo… ¿Y dónde está el homenajeado?_

– _Durmiendo – le informó Rin._

– _¡Lo siento! – gritó desde lejos Kumaru, que llegaba corriendo. – Lo siento – repitió cuando llegó junto a ellos y después de recuperar ligeramente el aliento. – Es que… He tenido un problema con un alumno en el campo de Kidou…_

– _¿Quién? – se interesó Kaiser._

– _Un tal… Nakajuma… Creo… algo así._

– _Ni idea…_

– _¿Dónde está Eleazar?_

– _Durmiendo – repitió su hermana._

– _Ah…_

– _¿Quieres ir a verlo, padrino?_

– _No… Ya… – rechazó la idea. – Ya iré en otro momento._

– _¿Y dónde está Mara?_

– _Youichi está enfermo – explicó. – ¿No te lo había dicho?_

– _Sí, bueno, ya – respondió Rin. – Pero ya es mayorcito._

– _Eso díselo a su madre – se rió el mayor de los dos hermanos._

_La fiesta de presentación del último vástago de los Ashartîm tenía lugar en una calurosa noche de sábado, en plena primavera de la Sociedad de Almas. Allí se había congregado la flor y la nata de todo el Sereitei y los Distritos más pudientes del Rukongai para acudir a lo que prometía ser uno de los acontecimientos sociales más importantes del año. Uno de esos que las familias de la élite del mundo no se podían perder, porque podría significar caer en desgracia con el más poderoso de los clanes._

_La noche transcurría tranquilamente, entre protocolos, bailes, risas y regalos, poco aprovechables por un niño de apenas unos meses pero que bien seguro ayudarían a estrechar lazos con sus destinatarios. Todo iba según el plan previsto, sin ningún incidente de gravedad, hasta que un tumulto en los jardines llamó la atención de los asistentes. _

_El único hermano del Capitán Asharet se estaba enfrentando violentamente a dos de los oficiales de su División, que trataban de evitar que llegara hasta Sadoq, contra quien Jeconías dirigía su ira. El morbo pudo al saber estar y pronto se acercaron hasta allí todos, curiosos por saber de primera mano lo que ocurría. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás pudieran utilizarlo en su provecho algún día._

– _¡Tú! – le gritaba, con los ojos inyectados en sangre a causa de la rabia que sentía. – ¡Demonio!_

– _Cálmate, Jeconías._

_La voz de Kumaru rompió el silencio de los asistentes al convite. El Capitán de la Novena División, se abrió paso entre las primeras filas de los entregados espectadores y se acercó hasta el hasta hacía pocos meses Tercer Oficial del Sexto Escuadrón, puesto que había perdido en virtud del derecho hereditario de la línea principal de su casa, la que se transmitía a través de su hermano mayor._

– _¡¿Qué me calme?! – se giró hacia él. – ¡Es un asesino!_

_Las miradas de todos se volvieron entonces hacia el anfitrión, que permanecía absolutamente impasible ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seguramente, se dijeron muchos, la procesión iba por dentro. El Akano también estaba expectante, pero viendo la inmutabilidad de su cuñado, decidió seguir llevando la iniciativa a la hora de calmar las cosas._

– _¿Un asesino? – le preguntó, en un tono tranquilo y discreto, tratando de hacerle ver a su interlocutor que lo mejor sería no armar tanto escándalo._

– _¡Cobraré mi venganza, Sadoq! – volvió a chillar Jeconías. – ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Todo! ¡Morirás por lo que hiciste!_

– _Jeconías… – siguió intentándolo Kumaru._

– _Tranquilo, Capitán – sonó al fin la voz tranquila y confiada del líder del clan._

_La alta figura del patriarca de los Ashartîm se abrió paso con dignidad a través de sus invitados, que lo miraban casi se diría que con devoción. Al fin movería ficha y, todos lo sabían, sería un movimiento precisamente calculado, como correspondía al gran Sadoq Asharet, uno de los hombres más brillantes de la Sociedad de Almas y, probablemente, de todos los mundos en todas las épocas._

– _Yo me encargo – afirmó con una sonrisa tranquila cuando llegó junto a su hermano menor._

– _¡Eso! – le gritó él. – ¡Da la cara, cobarde! ¡Es algo que deberías haber hecho hace mucho tiempo! ¡Cuéntal…!_

– _Acompañad a mi hermano a mi despacho – ordenó a los dos oficiales que le acompañaban interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo las imprecaciones de Jeconías._

_Diligentemente, los dos hombres, que se habían retirado discretamente unos metros para dejar trabajar al Capitán Akano, flanquearon al alborotador y le indicaron en silencio el camino, algo totalmente innecesario dado el conocimiento que el hombre al que debían guiar poseía de la mansión._

_Cuando ya se retiraban, Sadoq se volvió hacia su público, que seguía contemplándolo con admiración e hizo un gesto que pretendía ser una humilde disculpa, al menos según los cánones de humildad que regían los complicados e hipócritas protocolos de la alta sociedad._

– _Seguid con la fiesta, por favor – dijo. – Disfrutad._

– Eh, Li – murmuró Ikkyuu, dándole una leve patada en las costillas a su compañero que, al fin, se había quedado dormido y había dejado de corretear de un lado a otro. – Despierta, nos vamos.

– ¿Qué…? – se desperezó.

– Que nos vamos – sentenció, abriendo la puerta del cuartucho. – Ha llegado la hora.

– _Al parecer Jeconías ha renunciado a su cargo y se va a retirar – comentó Kaiser._

– _¿A retirar?_

– _Sí, ya lo sabes – musitó con fastidio el Capitán de la Décima División. – "Retirar"._

– _No me gusta cómo suena eso…_

– _Sadoq sabe lo que hace…_

– _Eso espero…_

_En aquel momento, ambos sabían ya perfectamente el destino que correría el hermano menor del Capitán Asharet, cuyas motivaciones, según afirmaba la prensa, se reducían a su desacuerdo acerca de su degradación a favor de su sobrino. No era un destino envidiable, ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo con que pudiera existir semejante destino para un hombre, pero al menos no se le había aplicado todo el peso de la ley, quizás por ser un miembro de la alta nobleza. Amenazar de aquella forma, no sólo a un Capitán, sino al jefe de una de las cuatro grandes casas nobles, suponía, automáticamente, la pena capital. Teniendo en cuenta aquello, "retiro" sólo podía tener un significado._

– Mi hermano mató a mi padre – confesó.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Él lo mató – repitió Jeconías. – Me lo dijo…

– En su despacho, aquella noche – concluyó Kumaru.

– Realmente sólo confirmó lo que yo ya sabía – explicó el recluso. – Cuando me destituyeron a favor de Baruch, se me asignó una misión en Hueco Mundo… Allí entendí todo.

– ¿Todo?

– Ya sabes. "Nadie…", "Nadie me hizo esto…" – murmuró. – ¡Él está detrás de todo! ¡Está loco! ¡Se cree un elegido de Dios!

A través de la ventana del despacho de Kaiser Wolf, la noche parecía tranquila, casi imperturbable. La luna brillaba con fuerza y sus rayos bañaban con su característico fulgor argénteo los albos edificios del Sereitei. Todo permanecía en calma. Todo iba según lo previsto, a excepción de los temores que no dejaban de hacerse sitio en el pecho del Capitán. Las colillas humeaban en el cenicero, mientras él trataba de desentrañar aquel misterio. No quería interferir, pero se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar al margen.

Entonces, un resplandor dorado inundó el cielo al otro lado de la Ciudadela y la alarma comenzó a sonar en todos los rincones del Sereitei. Allí, en una de las colinas del sur del Sereitei, un edificio estaba en llamas, pero no sabía identificarlo. Sin pensarlo, apagó el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano directamente contra el alféizar de la ventana y salió corriendo de su despacho.

A pesar de lo reciente de la alerta, toda la División estaba ya movilizada, signo de la eficiencia con la que había conseguido organizarla. Pero los pensamientos del lobo iban más allá del orgullo por un trabajo bien hecho y se centraban en la búsqueda de su Teniente, la fiel Yuki, que se encontraba departiendo con un mensajero.

– Al parecer es la mansión de los Kaimitsu – le dijo, después de despedir al informador.

– ¿Está ardiendo?

– La Segunda División se encarga de ello – explicó mientas asentía.

– Está bien – suspiró Kaiser. – En cualquier caso… Que los hombres estén preparados por si tenemos que echar una mano.

– De acuerdo – volvió a asentir con la cabeza. – El próximo informe llegará en media hora.

Las previsiones de la Teniente se confundían. Una hora más tarde, el Capitán Wolf aún esperaba impaciente una actualización respecto al estado de la situación; pero las noticias tardaban en llegar aún cuando el fuego hacía tiempo que se había extinguido. Quizás fuera porque todo había resultado menos grave de lo que parecía, pero la de los Kaimitsu era una de las Cuatro Grandes Casas y ese simple hecho convertía el incendio en algo lo suficientemente grave como para informar a todas las Divisiones. Al menos, se decía, había encontrado un motivo para mantenerse distraído de los conflictos entre Kumaru y Sadoq.

Al fin, la característica llamada de Yuki pidiendo permiso para entrar en su despacho llegó y, con ella, llegarían las noticias acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El rostro de la Teniente estaba, sin embargo, lívido y hablaba con cierta inseguridad, algo totalmente impropio en alguien como ella.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó su superior, que comenzaba a compartir el nerviosismo de la mujer.

– Están todos muertos – sentenció ella.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Asesinados – especificó en aquel tono distante, como si su mente estuviera viviendo en otra esfera de la realidad.

Con un gesto rápido, el Capitán arrancó el informe de las manos de su Teniente y lo leyó con una voracidad febril, pasando rápidamente una y otra vez por encima de cada una de las palabras. Al fin, sin poder salir de su asombro lo cerró y lo arrojó con ira hacia la pared más lejana, acompañando el gesto con una larga lista de improperios.

– ¡¿Pero qué cojones dicen?! – gritaba. – ¡¿Es que son gilipollas?! ¡Eso es imposible!

– Los testigos afirman que… – trató de argumentar Yuki.

– ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piensen los testigos! – bramó. – ¡Yo sé que no fue él!

Ella se calló y miró al suelo, mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Estaba tan convencida como su Capitán de la inocencia de Kumaru y de Kyo, a quienes el informe apuntaba como el cerebro detrás de los crímenes acaecidos aquella noche. Su único objetivo había sido calmarle, tratar de contener la ira de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba, pero no lo había conseguido.

Con esto malhumorado y consternado, Kaiser Wolf, el Capitán de la Décima División y uno de los hombres con más temperamento de toda la Sociedad de Almas, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del Cuartel, perseguido por la insegura figura de su Teniente, que parecía no saber muy bien qué hacer en aquel momento.

– Lo siento, Kaiser – le detuvo una voz conocida. – Pero he recibido órdenes de no dejarte intervenir.

En el umbral de la puerta se alzaba la misteriosa figura del Dragón, el Capitán Rommeveit del Undécimo Escuadrón. Casi tan alto como el Capitán Sol, Ragnar Rommeveit era otro de esos hombres de carácter terrible y, más aún, temible que ocupaban cargos de importancia en el organigrama del Gotei Trece. Era un guerrero despiadado, capaz de enfrentarse él solo a más de mil hombres y salir ileso además de vencedor, uno de los pocos hombres capaces de igualar la destreza de Kaiser en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a lo que sumaba un macabro gusto por la sangre.

– Y por eso te mandan a ti, ¿no? – sonrió, sarcástico, el lobo, desenfundando su espada.

Comprendía perfectamente por qué le mandaban a él precisamente. Prácticamente, era de los pocos que podrían contener al lobo en estado de furia, gracias a una rivalidad y un profundo conocimiento que se habían forjado a lo largo de años y años de luchar codo con codo y entrenar juntos. Eran dos hombres que se conocían a la perfección el uno al otro y que siempre estaban dispuestos a cruzar sus espadas para "soltar ligeramente los músculos" en combates de entrenamiento que se habían vuelto casi antológicos.

– Ven cuando quieras, blanquito – le retó el Dragón.

Aquel no era uno de aquellos días, pero igualmente no dudaría en desenvainar a su fiel Roter Wolf para enfrentarse con el espadón que portaba su oponente. Y esta vez no sería un combate de entrenamiento. Pasaría, aunque tuviera que llegar a extremos que, con la cabeza fría, le hubieran resultado imposibles.

– ¡Capitán!

La suave mano de Yuki se había posado con firmeza sobre la empuñadura de la zampakutou de su Capitán y le había sacado de aquel estado casi febril de violencia. Kaiser relajó su postura y devolvió su espada a la vaina, lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a su oponente, quien también adoptaba una posición más calmada mientras asentía pausadamente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

– ¿Una copa? – gruñó el lobo, dándose la vuelta hacia el pasillo que conducía a su despacho, con la cabeza gacha y maldiciendo su suerte entre dientes.

Quería hacer algo, pero alguien, quien fuera, se le había adelantado y había previsto su reacción. Los sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior y no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para expresarlos. Necesitaba gritar, desahogarse, pero con Rommeveit allí no se atrevía a mostrar ningún signo de debilidad que luego pudiera el Dragón utilizarlo en su contra. Quizás el alcohol le ayudara a calmar los nervios. El alcohol y el cigarro que ya encendía.

Unos golpes secos en la puerta despertaron súbitamente al matrimonio Akano, que gozaba de unos días de retiro en la mansión familiar. Restregándose los ojos, cerrados por el sueño, Youichi trató de que su esposa no se preocupara mientras él se vestía con lo primero que encontrara y acudía con paso torpe a recibir al inoportuno visitante. Algo grave debía de ocurrir. O eso, o mataría al mensajero. Eso provisionalmente.

– Buenas noches, Oficial Akano – saludó una voz profunda que, en ese instante, no fue capaz de identificar.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer la figura del Capitán Gama, el líder negro de la Séptima División. Tras él, su siempre fiel Teniente, Andreas Vidzjakos, mantenía una expresión seria, alerta, preparado con la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada para enfrentarse a cualquier resistencia, aunque Youichi no llegaba a entender bien el motivo.

Los blanquísimos globos oculares del superior, rematados en aquella corona dorada, contrastaban radicalmente sobre el color oscuro de su piel y ahora se clavaban fijamente en el sorprendido rostro del Oficial de la Décima División.

– Buenas… noches… – acertó a decir entre bostezos. – ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

– ¿Podemos pasar? – intervino el Teniente en un tono ciertamente poco amistoso.

– Sí… sí… Sí, claro que sí – asintió Youichi, apartándose para dejar el paso libre a los dos visitantes.

– Gracias oficial – dijo con la misma solemnidad característica con la que siempre hablaba el Capitán Gama. – Confío en que disculpe el que le molestemos a una hora tan inoportuna, pero confío en que entienda la urgencia de la situación…

– ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó con impaciencia el Akano.

– Creo que antes de eso… ¿Sería posible contar con la presencia de su esposa? – solicitó educadamente. – Si no supone demasiada molestia.

Youichi acabó de despertarse en aquel momento, mientras subía las escaleras hasta el dormitorio donde su esposa trataba de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Minutos después, los dos regresaron juntos al salón, donde el máximo mandatario de la Séptima División los esperaba, observándolos con una expresión aún más grave que el timbre de su voz.

– Oficial Akano, Oficial Grossner, – habló – me temo que debo comunicarles que desde este mismo instante se hallan ambos bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que sean conducidos al Sereitei para ser interrogados acercad e los hechos referentes al asesinato de la familia Kaimitsu.

– ¡¿Qué?! – bramó Youichi. – ¡¿El asesinato de los Kaimitsu?!

Ni el uno ni el otro pudieron permanecer impasibles ante semejante noticia. Mientras él trataba de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando a través de una técnica tan provechosa como gritarle a sus captores, Tilly penetró en la mente del Teniente Vidzjakos y descubrió el motivo de que precisamente ellos estuvieran detenidos.

– Creen que tu padre está detrás de todo – le susurró a su marido, tragando saliva.

– _Hoy es un gran día, hijo mío – le dijo Farés. – Hoy el nombre de los Ashartîm quedará inscrito con letras de oro en las páginas de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, porque nosotros seremos sus libertadores._

_Sadoq arqueó una ceja y adoptó una expresión neutra mientras esperaba a que su padre acabara con el discurso grandilocuente con el que ya había previsto que le agasajara. No le prestó mucha atención a sus palabras, pues intuía lo que le diría acerca del destino y la eminencia de la familia Ashartîm y sus deberes y su responsabilidad para con ella._

– _Hoy es el día en el que comenzará a cumplirse la profecía sobre nuestra casa – concluyó el anciano Capitán. – Hoy se abrirá el camino que nos llevará al gran poder. Estoy convencido. Nuestro Señor nos ha bendecido con la promesa de un gran poder – sonrió exaltado. – ¡Hoy comienza la Era Ashartîm!_

El whisky cayó sobre el hielo con la misma violencia con la que los pensamientos se agitaban en la mente de Kaiser Wolf. Todo bullía en su cabeza y, aunque era consciente de que el alcohol no pondría orden a sus ideas, necesitaba un trago para relajarse y pensar en todo el mundo que se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Ragnar Rommeveit no le había seguido sino que, probablemente, se encontraría disponiendo toda una guardia de aquellos feroces asesinos reconvertidos en shinigamis que formaban la Undécima División para evitar que el lobo hiciera alguna locura. Así al menos podría descargar a gusto su rabia en la soledad de su despacho.

Estaba convencido de que todas las acusaciones hacia aquel al que trataba como a un hermano eran falsas. Era imposible que Kumaru hiciera algo así. Ni siquiera en aquellos tiempos en los que había estado más distante, más apagado, menos él. Alguien tenía que haber orquestado todo aquello y sólo había una persona capaz de hacerlo tan magistralmente.

Sadoq Asharet. El maestro de las apariencias.

Eso era lo que más le dolía.

La conversación con Jeconías Asharet estaba siendo bastante esclarecedora, aunque había una serie de cuestiones que aún quedaban en el aire y que aquel hombre parecía tener miedo de abordar. Kumaru no cesaba de acosarle con sus preguntas mientras Kyo, impaciente, contemplaba el exterior de la pequeña sala, que permanecía en la penumbra, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz de dos candiles, el que ellos mismos habían llevado y el que ya estaba en la celda cuando llegaron.

El Teniente hacía tiempo que había dejado de atender a la conversación, casi desde su inicio. Se había sentido incapaz de entender gran parte de lo que decía su Capitán y, mucho menos, de seguir los desvaríos de aquel viejo loco. Prefería vigilar el exterior, preocupado por la extraña impresión de que algo podía salir mal, y aquel escenario, símbolo de un lado de su mundo que nunca llegaría a entender y que nunca dejaría de sorprenderle y de indignarle, no ayudaba a borrarse esa sensación de la cabeza.

– La guerra está ya lejos, Jeconías – observó Kumaru. – ¿No crees que…?

– ¿Lejos? – le preguntó con cierto reproche. – Para mi hermano es como si estuviera ocurriendo en este preciso instante.

– _Estamos viviendo una gran época, hermano._

– _¡No me vengas con tonterías! – le interrumpió un iracundo Jeconías. – ¡Tú mataste a padre!_

– _Sí – asintió Sadoq, sin mostrar ningún signo de que aquello le importase. – Yo maté a padre._

_Escucharlo así, como si fuera algo normal e irrelevante o, peor aún, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, fue un duro golpe para el menor de los dos hermanos. Él, a pesar de que compartía en lo sustancial las ideas de su hermano mayor, admiraba y respetaba con todo su ser a Farés Asharet. Estaba mucho más apegado a él que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo._

_Ahora contemplaba de hito en hito a Sadoq sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente. Ira, rabia, dolor, decepción, pena, lástima… Todos aquellos sentimientos se agolpaban en su interior y pugnaban por salir en un violento estallido. Sadoq se sirvió un vaso de licor y se recostó sobre la silla mirándolo con una expresión casi se diría que divertida._

– _No te engañes, hermano – continuó en aquel tono meloso y paternalista con el que solía dirigirse a los demás para embelesarlos con su labia. – A veces es necesario que un hombre muera en sacrificio para que la gloria del Señor…_

– _¡¡¿La gloria del Señor?!!_

_Jeconías golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que el licor se derramara ligeramente sobre el traje de su hermano, quien apenas se movió. Sus ojos volvían a estar inyectados en sangre a causa de la misma rabia que había colorado sus mejillas y que había hinchado sus venas. El pequeño de los hijos de Farés estaba a punto de explotar._

– _Creía que tú, – dijo en tono acusador Sadoq – sangre de mi sangre, lo entenderías, pero veo que incluso en este redil hay ovejas descarriadas._

– _¡Lo entiendo! – repuso. – ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo demasiado bien! ¡Estás loco! – bramó. – ¡Loco! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Eres un maldito fanático!_

– _¿Loco? – preguntó en tono irónico. – Yo no diría eso… Pero al fin he comprendido las Escrituras. Pero tú… tú todavía estás lejos de la verdad – afirmó con desprecio. – Por eso, comprenderás que deberás retirarte por algún tiempo – sonrió el Capitán de la Sexta División, chasqueando los dedos. – Eres un Asharet y, como tal, el Señor te ha preparado un camino._

_Dos oficiales, los mismos que educadamente le habían impedido el paso durante el banquete, aparecieron súbitamente a su espalda y le agarraron. Inútilmente, Jeconías trató de resistirse, pero una fuerza que se le antojaba enormemente superior a él se lo impedía. Estaba claro que no había otra salida que someterse a los designios de aquel loco o…_

– _¡Mátame, cobarde!_

– _¿Matarte? – replicó en el mismo tono de confiada superioridad Sadoq. – Ese camino fue el de padre, no el tuyo. El Señor no ha dispuesto que seas entregado en sacrificio – sentenció al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a su hermano menor tanto que hasta podía escuchar los aceleradísimos latidos de su corazón. – Pronto averiguarás cuál es tu camino y sabrás cuándo ha llegado tu hora… Hasta entonces…_

Los ojos de Kyo se fijaron en los pequeños círculos de luz que se reflejaban titilantes en las luces del angosto corredor, una señal que no le parecía demasiado buena. Alguien venía y, probablemente, cargado con una serie de problemas a los que ni él ni su Capitán estaban en condiciones de atender en ese preciso momento.

– Mierda – maldijo.

Rápidamente, recorrió el camino hacia la boca del pasillo y vio un grupo de unas diez personas o, al menos, esas eran las que la penumbra dejaba distinguir, todas uniformadas con el uniforme del Escuadrón de Ejecutores. Al frente del destacamento se encontraba alguien con una capa blanca que indicaba su condición, posiblemente Bin-Jaffet, el hombre que estaba al cargo de la Segunda División y que, aún indirectamente, pues por herencia aquella dignidad correspondía a su Teniente, Kaimitsu Hoshitarou, coordinaba los grupos de Operaciones Especiales.

– ¡Jefe! – advirtió desde allí a Kumaru. – ¡Diría que hay problemas!

– Te dije que bajaras la…

El Capitán de la Novena División había abandonado la celda para recriminar a su Teniente, pero detuvo su regaño al descubrir a su compañero en el Consejo de Capitanes del Gotei Trece. La intuición de Kyo estaba bien, Sólo un motivo realmente grave justificaría semejante despliegue de medios y hombres, a aquellas horas, en un lugar tan secreto y casi clandestino de todo el entramado del Sereitei.

– Capitán Akano – dijo solemnemente el Capitán de la Segunda División – queda usted detenido por los cargos de asesinato, terrorismo, conspiración y alta traición.

– ¡¡¿Qué?!!

– Lo mismo se le aplica a usted, Teniente Nakajima –añadió. – Le recomiendo que no se resistan.

– ¡¡Pero fue Sadoq!! – clamó, impotente, Kumaru.

A mirada del exótico Comandante del Segundo escuadrón fulminó a Kumhard Åska cuando cayó sobre él. Akano, que no acababa de creerse lo que estaba pasando, se derrumbó. ¿Lo estaban deteniendo a él? Sin duda esto había sido una jugada maestra del Asharet. Había ganado. Al menos aquel asalto.

– Si va a acusar a alguien, Capitán… – le miró fijamente. – Hágalo con un vivo – sentenció, escupiendo a continuación a los pies de Kumaru.

– ¡¿Qué?!


	11. The Falling V The long and winding road

– Jefe… – susurró Kyo, echando su manta por encima de Kumaru. – Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien?

El cuerpo maltrecho del Capitán Akano temblaba por el frío, la malnutrición y la tortura a la que le habían sometido durante la última semana, tratando de desenmascarar las verdaderas motivaciones de aquel grupo terrorista, Nadie, que tan magistralmente había dirigido desde las sombras junto a su Teniente, Nakajima Kyo. Sin embargo, los encargados del interrogatorio sólo conseguían escuchar una y otra vez la misma cantinela, aquella maldita historia fantástica sobre Sadoq Asharet, su familia y la Sexta División.

– Maldito bastardo – juraba Bin-Jaffet. – No deja de acusar a Sadoq.

– Quizás tenga razón – comentó Gugliermina Marlatti, con cierta prudencia. – Es decir… Asharet era muy raro…

– Ni de coña – intervino el Capitán de la Decimotercera División, Patrick McCarthy. – Las pruebas que encontramos eran claras…

– El muy estúpido incluso dejó cosas a la vista sobre su escritorio…

– ¡A eso me refiero! – exclamó la única mujer de la sala. – Kumaru no es idiota. ¿No os parece raro que…?

La Capitana se detuvo al ver entrar en la estancia al General Kraug, seguido por el Capitán Estévez, de la Quinta División. Inmediatamente, todos los presentes adoptaron la posición de firmes y mantuvieron silencio hasta que la máxima autoridad dentro del Gotei 13 ocupó su lugar en la presidencia.

– ¿Estamos todos? – preguntó, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que llevaba en la mano y que ahora depositaba en un atril.

– Falta Wolf – advirtió Minami.

– Entonces estamos todos – asintió ante el asombro de muchos de los allí reunidos. – No me miren así – añadió al levantar la vista y comprobar la mueca de extrañeza de algunos de sus iguales ante la exclusión de Kaiser de la toma de decisiones. – Debido a la estrecha vinculación entre Wolf y Akano, la Cámara de los 46 ha decidido eximirle de sus obligaciones hasta un mes después de la sentencia y mientras se considere necesario para la mantención del orden público.

– Ahora somos todos traidores… – masculló el Capitán de la Cuarta División.

– Quizás sí, Minami – le desafió Bin-Jaffet.

La división que había comenzado a fraguarse meses atrás entre los Capitanes, motivadas por sus diferentes posiciones ante el caos y la crisis debidos a la Gran Tempestad, no había hecho más que consolidarse tras el arresto de Akano Kumaru y Nakajima Kyo y el asesinato de los Ashartîm y los Kaimitsu, probablemente los dos clanes más influyentes de toda la Sociedad de Almas. Buena parte de los Capitanes, aproximadamente la mitad, abrumados por el peso de las pruebas presentadas, estaban convencidos de la culpabilidad de los reclusos, aunque entre ellos había una cierta graduación en la dureza de su condena a su ex-compañero. Frontalmente enfrentados a ellos, Minami y Wolf, como no podía ser de otra forma, creían firmemente en la inocencia de Kumaru y de Kyo pero, sabiendo que con seguridad aquello les podría traer problemas, habían renunciado a adoptar una actitud demasiado beligerante fuera del Consejo. Finalmente, entre los dos bandos, Klapp, LeBon y Marlatti opinaban que, al menos, no todo eran cristalino como el resto de sus compañeros quería creer y, conscientes de la oscuridad de los informes y de lo extraño de todo el proceso, si bien no proclamarían a los cuatro vientos la inocencia de los acusados, sí al menos tenían ciertos reparos al posicionarse claramente en uno u otro sentido.

– Como por otra parte sabrán, – carraspeó Kraug, aclarándose la voz y tratando de llamar la atención por encima del murmullo generalizado al mismo tiempo – el Capitán Estévez y yo hemos estado reunidos con la Cámara de los 46 en diferentes ocasiones a lo largo de toda esta semana para discutir y clarificar el procedimiento a seguir en la situación actual – explicó. – Él les informará.

El Capitán de la Quinta División se adelantó hasta el atril desde el que había estado hablando Kraug. Era un hombre menudo, de tez bronceada y cabello corto, lacio y del color del azabache, que llevaba siempre muy bien peinado hacia su izquierda. Lucía, además, una perilla muy bien recortada que terminaba de enmarcar un rostro gobernado por dos enormes ojos castaños.

– Bien… – comenzó, con aquella voz aguda y aflautada que tanto le caracterizaba. – Como sabéis, tanto Akano Kumaru como Nakajima Kyo, aunque especialmente el primero, – acotó – han sido sometidos a un intensivo proceso de interrogatorio e investigación…

– De tortura…

– … que ha servido para demostrar lo que todos ya conocíamos: su implicación en el mando del grupo terrorista conocido como Nadie…

– Una investigación muy rigurosa – musitó entre dientes el Nigromante.

– …al que él mismo simulaba estar investigando.

– ¿Tiene alguna objeción, Capitán Minami?

– Unas cuantas, General – contestó sin pensar. – Empezando por la legitimidad de la tortura y la poca transparencia de esta supuesta investigación y acabando porque todos vosotros sabéis que lo que dice el Capitán Akano sobre Sadoq es, cuanto menos, probable y sin embargo nadie se ha preocupado siquiera de comprobarlo.

Kaiser Wolf se encontraba en la Mansión de los Akano, con Tilly y Youichi, ya que su suspensión temporal le privaba igualmente de la posibilidad de residir en el Sereitei durante la vigencia de la medida, y no pudo contemplar el tremendo revuelo que causaron las palabras de su compañero y amigo. El lobo pasaba los días ausente, absorto en sus pensamientos, herido en lo más profundo de su alma y sin la posibilidad de ponerle un remedio. No entendía la ceguera de las altas instancias ni la actitud de sus compañeros, de aquellos con los que había trabajado codo con codo durante los dos últimos milenios.

¡Dos milenios! Dos milenios habían pasado ya desde la Guerra, ¿y nadie se daba cuenta de que no tenía ningún sentido lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Acaso aún no se conocían? Kumaru nunca habría podido hacer nada así. Es más, entre las víctimas que se le "adjudicaban" ¡estaba su propia hermana! No, no tenía ningún sentido, ¿no lo veían? Cualquier persona, cualquier persona podría haber sido la culpable y haberle jugado una mala pasada al Capitán Akano. Pero en el dogmatismo de la Sociedad de Almas, aquella posibilidad no era plausible. Las pruebas eran "claras". Las ideas ya se habían establecido. No había marcha atrás.

En su retiro en el Rukongai, Kaiser también fue ajeno a la noticia que conmocionó a todo el Sereitei aquella tarde: la ejecución de Akano Kumaru y de Nakajima Kyo tendría lugar el día siguiente por la mañana, tan pronto como los primeros rayos del sol besaran la piedra blanca del Soukyoku.

Fue el Capitán Bin-Jaffet, en cuyo cuartel estaban retenidos Kyo y Kumaru, el que se encargó de comunicarles la noticia, no sin una cierta actitud soberbiamente distante. Él y su Teniente estaban muy unidos, y la muerte de este durante el asalto a la Mansión Kaimitsu había suscitado en él un profundo odio hacia los supuestos culpables, que hacía extensivo a aquellos que lo defendían.

–Dad gracias, bastardos – sentenció, tras comunicarle la noticia a los condenados. – Por mí ya habría empalado vuestras cabezas en la puerta este y habría quemado el resto.

– Mañana… – murmuró Kyo.

De pronto, el mundo se le cayó encima. Mañana era demasiado pronto. Morir siempre era demasiado pronto. Sabía que era algo que más tarde o más temprano tendría que llegar y siempre había creído que le llegaría de improviso, en una batalla o en un feliz retiro, ya anciano, quizás en el Mundo Mortal o quizás, por qué no, en algún rincón de la Sociedad de Almas. Seguro que había algún lugar en aquel mundo en ruinas en el que él podría encontrar la felicidad. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás estuviera al sur.

Miró a su Capitán, ausente de la realidad que lo rodeaba, meditando de nuevo y manteniendo la calma en todo momento. A pesar de sus profundas heridas, a pesar del maltrato que había sufrido en los últimos días, permanecía tan sereno y lúcido como siempre, o incluso más. La única excepción eran aquellos momentos en los que la fuga de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le hacía desfallecer. Kumaru abrió al fin los ojos y le sonrió. De algún modo, aquel gesto lo tranquilizó, al menos momentáneamente.

– Un libro del Mundo Mortal dice… "Dichosos los perseguidos por causa de la justicia" – dijo al fin el Capitán con un tono entre lo pensativo y lo tranquilizador.

– La Biblia – asintió su Teniente.

– ¿Lo conoces?

– Mucha gente lo conoce ahí abajo – sonrió Kyo, ante la cierta ingenuidad de su superior.

– Interesante…

El más joven de los dos examinó por un momento el semblante del anciano. Le había sorprendido aquella cita bíblica, algo que nunca habría pensado que escucharía en la Sociedad de Almas, o al menos no de alguien que hubiera nacido en el Otro Mundo. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro del Capitán, como si hubiera aceptado que aquellos eran sus últimos. Quizás había llegado el momento de preguntarle aquello que había estado desde que le hubiera designado como su Teniente.

– ¿Por qué yo?

– ¿Por qué tú qué? – contestó Kumaru, haciéndose el loco.

– Después de aquello que pasó… ¿por qué yo?

– ¿Aquello? – preguntó el anciano como si no entendiera. – Ah, aquello…

– ¿Por qué me eligió a mí después de lo que pasó?

– Precisamente te elegí por aquello que pasó – respondió Kumaru con aquella misma sonrisa paternal que siempre ponía cuando su subordinado no entendía algo. – Además, ¿no crees que cinco años de expiación fueron suficientes?

– Ya, pero…

– Un alumno con un enorme potencial pero incapaz de controlarlo… Un candidato perfecto al Nido, ¿no crees?

– Al Nido… – murmuró. Su semblante había cambiado y se había vuelto lívido. Aún no había conseguido superar el profundo impacto que le había supuesto descubrir tal realidad tan cerca de él como para llegar a asumir que él podría haber estado allí.

– Era tu destino "natural" pero… – se encogió de hombros. – No era justo. Así que el profesor Suddley y yo nos encargamos de unos cuantos papeles por aquí, otros pocos papeles por allá… y Nakajima Kyo desapareció del listado de alumnos y apareció en el personal de mantenimiento. Tus compañeros lo vieron como un castigo y gracias al Director no trascendió fuera de los muros de la Academia.

– Pero maté a dos…

– Fue un accidente – le cortó. –Eso sí, – añadió, frunciendo los labios en una sonrisa sombría – demos gracias de que los Ashartîm nunca estuvieran muy interesados en la Academia.

A Kyo casi se le escapó una carcajada, pero era un tema demasiado serio como para reírse.

El sol se ocultó al oeste dando paso a la última luna que aquellos verían sobre el Sereitei tras su paseo hacia su última morada en la Torre funesta. Era la última de las instrucciones del Maestro y, aunque este estuviera muerto, la cumplirían. Varias decenas de hombres encapuchados observaban el cielo a la espera de la señal convenida. Al final, una vela se encendió en uno de los innumerables ventanucos de la Ciudadela y el plan se puso en marcha.

De inmediato, todas las figuras se pusieron en movimiento con un solo objetivo en sus mentes: la Torre del Arrepentimiento. De uno de los grupos surgió entonces una enorme esfera de energía, una bola de luz plateada que, como una bomba, se estrelló contra una de las paredes blancas del blanco complejo de confinamiento y despertó de su sueño a Nakajima Kyo, que, sobresaltado y asustado por la sorpresa, no supo hacer más que agazaparse contra la pared.

– ¡¿Qué está…?!

Su pregunta se convirtió en un grito ahogado cuando una espada se posó leve pero amenazadoramente sobre su pescuezo. Frente a él, un joven barbado, de nariz aguileña y ojos saltones le sonreía con cierta mezquindad mientras su miraba transmitía ansias asesinas. Con un gesto de su mano libre, pero sin separar la hoja del cuello del recluso, le indicó que se levantara. Kyo obedeció sin rechistar, mientras buscaba por la sala la figura de su maltrecho Capitán, que permanecía de pie en la esquina contraria de la celda.

– ¿Quiénes sois? – preguntó al fin. – ¿Qué queréis?

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? –respondió con ironía una voz profunda desde el centro de la sala. – Vamos allá.

A empujones, condujeron a los dos prisioneros hacia la improvisada salida. Ya repuesto de la sorpresa inicial, Kyo sopesó la posibilidad de enfrentarse a sus captores. Pero no tenía a Hakuryû a mano, ni cualquier otro arma, y eran demasiados ojos apuntándole como para poder robar una por sorpresa e iniciar una heroica resistencia. Decidió dejarse conducir a donde quiera que le llevaran y una vez allí valorar de nuevo la posibilidad de…

– ¡Alto!

De las sombras, como si los estuvieran esperando, surgió una patrulla de shinigamis, casi tan numerosos como sus captores, que iban uniformados como los Ejecutores, aunque sus técnicas no parecían exactamente las mismas. Rápidamente se lanzaron sobre el grupo, con las espadas en alto, prestas para atacar. Un dolor punzante atravesó entonces las entrañas del ya ex-Teniente de la Novena División y, al mirar hacia abajo, sólo pudo ver la punta de un estoque bañado en sangre que acababa de desgarrarle las entrañas. Se había acabado. Mañana le había parecido muy pronto, pero mañana habría llegado demasiado tarde.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Tardó tiempo en percibir siquiera sombras cuando se despertó sobre algo frío, quizás una piedra, aunque su tacto exquisitamente pulido le hizo pensar inmediatamente en algo metálico. Una sábana le cubría hasta el cuerpo su cuerpo desnudo y unas correas le sujetaban los brazos y las pier… ¡Correas! ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Nakajima comenzó a moverse violentamente y, en su agitación descubrió que la herida brutal que debería de estar en su vientre no estaba allí, como si hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Dónde cojones estaba?

– ¡Calma! ¡Calma! – exclamó una voz masculina en un lugar inalcanzable para su vista. – Te vas a hacer daño.

Arqueó su cuerpo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo con la intención de identificar a quienquiera que estuviera hablando con él, pero era inútil. Sólo veía sombras y la luz brillantísima que se encendió sobre él no contribuyo en nada a que su visión recuperara la normalidad. Aún así, había algo de conocido en la voz, algo familiar. ¡Era…! No, no lograba recordarlo. Aparentemente, su mente estaba tan embotada como su vista. Estaba convencido de que conocía al autor de los pasos que se acercaban a él, pero ¿quién era?

– A ver…

El tono cálido de la voz cuando ya le desataba las correas que sujetaban las muñecas de Kyo le ayudó a relajarse ligeramente. Parecía que no quería hacerle daño… Parecía. No había que permitir muchas confianzas y menos en una época en la que las apariencias semejaban estar en duro conflicto con la verdadera realidad, más aún que en cualquier otro momento de la historia. Un tirón en su brazo le invitó a incorporarse, y así lo hizo, dejando que la sábana resbalara sobre su torso.

Se frotó los ojos nerviosamente y, como si se arrancara un velo, por fin consiguió ver quién era su salvador, o su captor, todavía no estaba seguro de cuál era su situación en aquel instante. El hombre que le había ayudado a incorporarse y que, presumiblemente, había sido quien le había curado sus heridas (porque estaba seguro de que todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño) parecía el único capaz de hacer algo tan milagroso como aquello.

– ¡Capitán Keita!

– Buenos días, Kyo – sonrió el Líder del Cuarto Escuadrón.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Habéis muerto –sonrió. – Tú y el Capitán Akano. Los dos.

– ¿Muerto? – reaccionó. – ¡¿Cómo que…?

– Es un decir –aclaró. – Por suerte yo llegué a tiempo.

– Por suerte… – asintió Kyo antes de examinar la habitación a su alrededor. – ¿Dónde está el Capitán?

Minami Keita señaló una puerta metálica más allá, la misma por la que había entrado antes. El joven se desató las correas de los pies y saltó de la cama, sin reparar en su desnudez. Salió corriendo de la habitación y se encontró en una pequeña sala, acondicionada muy cómodamente. Allí estaba, tan tranquilo, Akano Kumaru, con una humeante taza de té en las manos y una amable sonrisa en su boca.

Sin embargo, parecía más viejo, con una profusa barba blanca que había aparecido de la nada, la piel envejecida y era un poco más enjuto, pero era definitivamente él: tenía la misma mirada y la misma mueca medio divertida de siempre.

– Eres consciente de que estás desnudo, – lo saludó – ¿verdad?

El ex-Teniente deseó en aquel momento que le tragara la tierra. Quiso escapar per, muy oportunamente el Capitán Minami apareció y le tendió una muda de ropa nueva. No era el uniforme de shinigami al que había jurado lealtad y entregado su vida, pero al menos no eran las vestiduras blancas de un condenado a muerte. Hacía tiempo que no se había enfundado una prenda de ropa normal, como la que llevaban los habitantes del Rukongai, y eso le hizo sentirse raro, aunque le hizo comprender cuál sería su vida a partir de entonces.

– El resto del Sereitei os cree muertos en la emboscada – comenzó a explicar el Capitán Minami. – Mañana sepultarán vuestros cuerpos en una fosa común y…

– ¿Nuestros cuerpos?

– Cierto… No os lo había explicado – se disculpó el Nigromante. – Venid por aquí.

Guió a sus dos "invitados" por un estrecho pasillo mal iluminado hacia una sala muy parecida a aquella en la que se habían despertado: Allí, sobre dos camillas, reposaban dos cuerpos cubiertos por sendas sábanas. El Capitán de la Cuarta División se acercó a uno de ellos y lo descubrió. Kyo, curioso, se aproximó para verlo mejor y se dio cuenta de que aquel cadáver demacrado era… ¿él?

– No mires así – rió Kumaru. –Tampoco te ves tan mal.

– Estos son vuestros verdaderos cuerpos – les informó.

– ¿Nuestros verdaderos cuerpos?

– Sí – insistió. – Transferí vuestras almas a un organismo nuevo, algo parecido a un Gigai pero que es realmente como un verdadero cuerpo humano.

– No entiendo… – confesó Kyo.

– Mejor así – sentenció Akano. – Es una técnica prohibida.

– ¿Y nadie notará la diferencia?

– Sólo Rin lo hubiera notado – murmuró sombrío y casi sollozó mientras el hermano del que había sido Teniente de la Cuarta División apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. – Lo haría… – añadió con rabia. – Resucitaría a Sadoq sólo para darme el placer de matarlo de nuevo…

– Entonces serías como él, Keita.

Los tres quedaron enfrascados en un tenso e intenso silencio sólo roto por el zumbido de la luz eléctrica.

– Entonces… estamos muertos de verdad – murmuró Nakajima tras un breve aunque intenso silencio. – Muertos de verdad…

– Lo estáis – asintió, más calmado, el Nigromante. –Id al Rukongai… o al Mundo Mortal… Id a donde queráis, pero escondeos – sugirió. – ¿De acuerdo?

– Así lo haremos – le abrazó Kumaru. – Gracias, Keita, Gracias…

– Sólo espero que la muerte de Sadoq suponga el fin de…

– Permanece alerta – le cortó el ex-Capitán. – Nunca se sabe…

– Lo haré – sonrió el médico. – Cuidaos, ¿vale?

En ese momento, una figura encapuchada y envuelta en una capa entró en la sala disparando las alarmas de los dos ya ex-shinigamis, que llevaron su mano a imaginarias espadas colgando de su cintura. Inmediatamente, y para su sorpresa, la misteriosa figura descubrió su rostro y apareció el Quinto Oficial de la Novena División: Saitou Ray, el mejor amigo de Kyo.

– Esto es suyo, Jefe – dijo sin rodeos, entregándole un libro a Kumaru.

– ¿Mi diario?

– Iban a quemarlo y Kuroda lo recuperó – explicó el Oficial.

– ¿Kuroda? – repitió él, pensativo. – Ah… Esa chica llegará lejos – sonrió. – ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

– Sí…

De debajo de la capa sacó otro paquete, este alargado. Desenvolvió la tela que ocultaba el contenido y mostró a Nottung y a Hakuryû. Inmediatamente, Kyo echó mano a su fiel compañera y la tanteó, como si hiciera tiempo que no la cogiera y no se acordara de su peso. Luego la desenfundó y comprobó que la hoja seguía también en perfecto estado antes de volver a encerrarla dentro de la vaina.

– ¿Cómo las conseguiste? – indagó.

– El Jefe me lo ordenó – asintió Ray, girándose hacia Kumaru. – Si le soy sincero, aún no me creo que sigan vivos.

– Sí y no – sonrió el anciano.

– No entiendo…

– Mejor así – asintió Kumaru.

– Otra cosa, Jefe… – insistió el joven Oficial. – ¿No fue demasiado arriesgado contactar conmigo? ¡Podrían haberle descubierto!

– Si se trata de pasar desapercibido, no hay nadie mejor que tú Ray…

– Siento cortar este momento tan emotivo, pero tenéis que iros – apremió Keita. – Hay una reunión del Consejo dentro de una hora y aún debo llegar…

– ¿No descubrirán lo de las espadas? – preguntó Kyo. – En teoría…

– Estaban selladas en unas cajas de sekkiseki – explicó su amigo. – Las sustituí por dos asauchis normales y corrientes.

– Kumaru… – insistió el Capitán de la Cuarta División.

– Sí… – suspiró Akano. – Gracias, Keita.

Horas más tarde, los pies de Akano Kumaru pisaban los jardines de la Mansión Asharet en el más absoluto sigilo. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el mausoleo familiar y allí se detuvo, frente a la tumba de Rin, situada en el área de las mujeres, que estaba separada de la más numerosa sección masculina por una gran mampara. Allí, agazapado en las sombras, lloró largo rato la muerte de su hermana.

– ¿Quién va? – preguntó, cuando ya apuntaba el alba, una joven voz desde el umbral.

– Mi… Mi nombre es… – respondió con pausa y una cierta alarma el antiguo Capitán, aunque sus temores se disiparon cuando reconoció a quién le hablaba. – Kunishi, Hiruma Kunishi – inventó sobre la marcha. – Es… Esta mujer salvó mi vida y quería agradecérselo.

– Oh…

– ¿Y tú quién eres, hijo?

– Eleazar – contestó el joven. – Eleazar Asharet.


End file.
